Cendres
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Saison 3 virtuelle. Épisode 07. La conversation qu'a eu Arthur avec Balinor durant les évènements du Samain ont laissé le Prince avec une nouvelle obsession : les Dragonniers et leur Vallée. Alors qu'une nouvelle menace fait son apparition, le Prince Arthur pourrait bien obtenir quelques réponses aux questions qu'il se pose mais rien ne dit que ces réponses lui plairont.
1. Bla bla

Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

.

A : Bon je vais vous éviter le « je suis de retour »

PvC : Ouais parce que ça commence à devenir plus qu'éculé comme phrase

A : Et parce que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis partie surtout. On est donc repartie pour un tour et un nouvel épisode…

.

Les liens utiles :

_Le topic sur le Forum (pour s'informer de l'avancée de la fic) : _fanfiction_net/topic/83120/92497806/1_ (remplacer le _ par un point et ça sera bon^^)_

_Mon LJ : _ ahelya-d_livejournal_com/ (même chose)

_._

Image de couverture : Photo personnelle et prise à Venise

.

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : 

Lors du Samain, des fantômes, invoqués par Morgause, ont envahi Camelot pour se venger d'Uther et de son fils. Parmi ces fantômes, Balinor, le père de Merlin et River, le fantôme d'une Hwïtãnhlyta mais aussi Ygerne, la mère d'Arthur qui a passé le Voile pour protéger son fils des autres fantômes. En allumant un feu ensorcelé sur l'une des collines proches du château, Merlin, assisté de son père, Eolhsand, Sweostor et River, a pu débarrasser Camelot de l'ensemble des fantômes qui s'y trouvait.

Encore une fois, Arthur s'est sorti sain et sauf de cette aventure mais à cause d'une conversation qu'il a eu avec Balinor, il se doute que la magie n'est sans doute pas étrangère à cet état de fait. Pire, il sait même que le fils et la sœur du Dragonnier sont encore en vie et il veut maintenant en savoir plus sur les Dragonniers et la Vallée qu'ils habitaient.


	2. Prologue

**Réponse à review de l'épisode précédent :**

**.**

**Légende :**

Oh mais pas besoin de t'excuser. En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de savoir que tu lis toujours cette série de fics avec plaisir. J'espère que cet épisode va te plaire même s'il s'agit d'un énorme délire en fait (mais il fonctionne tellement bien ce délire…)

**.**

* * *

**Prologue**

.

_En un pays de Légende, au temps de la Magie, le destin d'un grand Royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon._

_Son nom..._

_Merlin._

_..._

_..._

Il suivait un chemin qu'il était le seul à voir. Ceux qui étaient doués de Magie voyait sans doute le chemin mais il ne pouvait arriver jusqu'à sa chaumière car seuls ceux qui avaient son accord pouvaient se rendre jusqu'à elle. Quant à ceux qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir, les utanbealucræft, comme on les appelait dans la Vallée, ils n'avaient aucune chance de voir le chemin qu'il était en train de suivre.

La Vallée…

Il y pensait rarement mais c'était toujours son unique pensée dès qu'il empruntait ce chemin. Elle aussi connaissait la Vallée et elle y avait vécu pendant un temps, très longtemps.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus de Vallée ainsi que les Femmes Blanches l'avaient prédit.

Les Dragonniers s'étaient comportés comme des idiots ce jour-là de toute façon. Les Femmes Blanches avaient vu la fin de la Vallée. Pas celle des Dragonniers. Ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

Il aurait dû s'enfuir dès que ces satanées bonnes femmes avaient fait leur stupide prédiction. Mais non, il était resté car c'était l'occasion de payer sa dette. Alors il s'était battu à leurs côtés. Un utanbealucræft (1) aux côtés des puissants Dragonniers et luttant contre d'autres utanbealucræft.

Et la dette avait changé.

Et c'était à cause de la dette qu'il empruntait encore une fois ce chemin.

La chaumière apparut soudain devant lui. Un autre de ses tours. Une autre précaution contre la folie d'Uther Pendragon.

Il entra sans frapper.

Il aurait fait de même, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, et la femme qui se trouvait dans la chaumière aurait chaudement protesté.

C'était ce qui aurait eu lieu des années auparavant. Une éternité.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années. » dit-elle en guise de salut.

C'était vrai. Il ne venait jamais la voir sans raison en vérité.

« Je l'ai trouvé, annonça-t-il.

-Où est-il ?

-Non. Pas lui. Elle. »

Ils savaient tous deux qu'elle pouvait le mener à lui.

« Où est-elle ?

-A Camelot. »

…

* * *

(1) Sans-Pouvoir

* * *

PvC : Ooooohhhh un prologue auquel on comprend rien !

A : Toujours pas habituée depuis le temps ? C'est quand même le 7ème épisode quoi.

PvC : Si je peux plus faire de remarque.

A : Et ton bonus pour l'épisode précédent il va bien ?

PvC : Faudrait déjà qu'il existe pour pouvoir aller bien ou mal…

* * *

Scène 1 : Un Souvenir de la Vallée

* * *

_Édité le 2 Août 2013_


	3. Scène 1

**Scène 1 : Un Souvenir de la Vallée**

.

Il connaissait cet endroit même s'il n'y était jamais allé et il se sentait ici comme s'il était chez lui. Sans doute parce que cette chaumière lui rappelait celle de sa mère. Sa mère ? Non. Sa mère ne vivait pas dans une chaumière. Elle vivait dans un château. Un château sous la neige. C'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait toujours dans ses souvenirs. Des toits recouverts de neige. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu du château alors qu'elle était sur le dos d'un Dragon.

Son père. Non son frère ! Son autre frère, son petit frère, était sorti du lit depuis longtemps. Il avait ses corvées à faire. Elle, elle avait eu la permission de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit. Elle était revenue dans la Vallée la veille. Elle avait revu le monde extérieur. Elle n'avait pas quitté la Vallée depuis son arrivée à dos de Dragon. Son court séjour à l'extérieur avait été une expérience grisante mais terrifiante. Sans Hafoc, sans son autre père, elle n'aurait certainement pas réussi à survivre à l'extérieur de la Vallée.

Elle finit par se lever. Elle était dispensée de corvée pour la journée mais elle ne réussirait pas à rester inactive durant tout ce temps. Peut-être pouvait-elle aller aider son frère ?

La porte de la chaumière s'ouvrit et elle sourit en voyant celui qui était en train de franchir la porte.

« Tu es de retour. » lui dit-il.

Il était heureux de la revoir. Elle aussi. Heureuse mais en même temps un peu gênée. Parce que c'était lui.

« Comment était l'extérieur ?

-Bruyant. »

C'était tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui répondre. Elle n'arrivait jamais à aligner plus de deux mots lorsqu'elle était en face de lui de toute façon. Quant à ses pensées…

Il s'approcha et sa main se posa tout naturellement sur la sienne. Elle n'osa pas bouger et elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Si rougir encore plus avait été possible, elle l'aurait sûrement fait à cause de ce qu'elle voyait dans son esprit à ce moment.

Mais quand il se pencha vers elle, elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Après tout c'était ce qu'elle voulait elle aussi.

…

* * *

PvC : Et elle poursuit le prologue auquel on comprend rien avec une scène où on comprend rien…

A : Comment va ton bonus ?

PvC : Ben écoute je pense de plus en plus à l'une des idées de LP. Uther/Gaïus ça pourrait peut-être…

A : Je ne veux pas savoir.

PvC : Mais jeune !

A : Je ne veux pas savoir quand même !

* * *

**Scène 2 : L'obsession d'Arthur**


	4. Scène 2

**Scène 2 : L'obsession d'Arthur**

.

Merlin se réveilla, se leva et s'habilla pour apporter son petit déjeuner à Arthur. Il repensa soudain au rêve qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit et il se mit à rougir. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir d'Eolhsand après tout. Un souvenir intime et il se sentait immensément gêné d'y avoir eu accès. Il se demanda tout de même pourquoi Eolhsand n'y avait pas mis fin. C'était ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Etait-ce à cause de ce qui c'était passé durant la dernière nuit du Samain ? Sans doute. Les jours suivants cette nuit restaient confus pour le jeune homme. Il avait eu de nombreuses absences en tant que Merlin. Son esprit s'était parfois mis à rejoindre celui d'Eolhsand inopinément et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte immédiatement. De plus, réintégrer son propre corps lui avait demandé de considérables efforts et Eolhsand avait dû l'aider à le faire à de nombreuses reprises.

En guise d'explication, la Barde lui avait juste dit que ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là avait renforcé le lien, que cela demanderait un petit temps d'adaptation mais que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Bonne nouvelle en tant que telle mais ces absences étaient tout de même plus que gênantes et on commençait à en lui faire la remarque. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il s'était « réveillé » dans son propre corps après une tape derrière la tête d'Arthur.

Merlin soupira en entrant dans la chambre du Prince. Le rêve de cette nuit était certainement dû à tout ça. Il n'y avait donc nul besoin d'en parler avec Eolhsand.

**Me parler de quoi ?**

Merlin sentit une pointe d'agacement. Il l'avait réveillé, comprit-il rapidement.

**Bien sûr que tu m'as réveillée ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de cogner à mes murs !**

Et dire qu'elle avait enfin eu une nuit paisible. Sans le moindre rêve.

**Comment ça sans le moindre rêve !**

Mais lui avait rêvé ! Un rêve qui était forcément le sien !

Des images du rêve qu'il avait fait parvinrent à Eolhsand. Un nom que Merlin ne réussit pas à saisir traversa l'esprit de la Barde. Y était connecté un mélange d'émotions pour le moins contradictoires qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

**Qui est cet homme El ?**

**Arthur.**

**Pardon !**

**Arthur t'appelle.**

Merlin sortit de sa rêverie juste à temps pour éviter un verre lancé vers lui mais il avait oublié le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains. Une partie du petit déjeuner de son Altesse Royale finit donc par terre.

« Arrête de rêvasser Merlin ! C'est énervant ! Tu ne dors donc pas la nuit ou quoi !

-Gaïus m'a donné plusieurs herbiers à étudier. Il va m'interroger dessus dans quelques temps. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, mentit Merlin.

-Tes études auprès de Gaïus ne devaient pas empiéter sur ton service. » lui rappela Arthur.

Merlin se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il posa ensuite le plateau qu'il avait à la main sur la table afin de ramasser ce qu'il venait de faire tomber.

« Pas ici ! » s'écria Arthur.

Le serviteur reprit son plateau. Arthur prit le parchemin qui s'était trouvé dessous pendant un instant pour l'examiner attentivement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était intact.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Merlin en posant son plateau sur un coin vierge de tout parchemin de la table d'Arthur.

La réponse ne surprit guère le jeune homme.

« Des livres et des parchemins sur les dragonniers. Geoffrey a dit qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus dans les bibliothèques du château auparavant mais il ne sait pas où ils se trouvent. »

Uther devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose. A moins que Gaïus…

Merlin aperçut soudain le nom de son père sur l'un des parchemins d'Arthur.

« Et ça ?

-C'est une liste de dragonniers présumés. »

La majorité des noms de cette liste était suivi d'un « mort » et d'une date. La même la plupart du temps.

« J'ai essayé de trouver des Chevaliers qui avaient fait partie du raid sur la vallée des dragons, lui apprit ensuite Arthur, mais on dirait qu'ils sont tous morts. Je vais devoir m'en remettre à Dame Eolhsand pour obtenir les réponses que je veux à ce sujet. »

Elle refuse de me parler de la Vallée alors que je suis un Dragonnier. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vous en parle à vous, pensa Merlin.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Eolhsand n'aurait certainement pas évoqué les bruits qui courraient sur la Vallée des Dragons si Arthur ne lui en avait pas parlé en premier. Moins le Prince en savait et plus ils seraient en sécurité mais les Dragonniers étaient la nouvelle obsession d'Arthur et Merlin ne savait toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette idée fixe. Guenièvre savait, d'après Eolhsand, et la Barde essayait de faire parler sa servante mais la jeune femme gardait bien le secret que lui avait confié son Prince.

« Mais il faut que je trouve un moyen de pouvoir lui parler au château, ajouta Arthur. Avec ce temps… »

Merlin sourit. Il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours. Le temps empêchait toute partie de chasse. Qu'elle soit vraie ou fausse.

« Demandez-lui de vous donner des cours de chant. »

La suggestion de Merlin lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« El serait ravie d'avoir un deuxième élève, ajouta le serviteur.

-Un deuxième élève ? Tu chantes ?

-Pas moi. Gwen.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'elle lui donne des leçons de musique. Elle me l'a dit. A toi elle te réserve des leçons d'un tout autre genre.

-Il n'y a rien entre El et moi !

-Léon t'a vu te glisser dans sa chambre la nuit dernière. »

Merlin croyait pourtant avoir été discret.

« Merlin je ne veux pas t'interdire de la voir mais par pitié, sois discret !

-Mais je le suis !

-Non tu ne l'es pas du tout ! Et si tu ne fais aucun effort à ce niveau-là, je vais vraiment devoir t'interdire de la voir quand les autres Rois seront là.

-Mais pourquoi !?

-Parce que tu es mon serviteur et que je suis responsable de tes actes.

-Le rapport avec El ?

-Dame Eolhsand a un frère je te le rappelle et je doute que mon père apprécie un duel entre nous. Surtout si c'est à cause de toi. »

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Lequel est son frère ? »

Arthur parut surpris.

« Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? »

L'autre jeune homme choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre.

« El préfère garder certains aspects de sa vie secrets pour le moment mais elle a promis de tout me dire un jour. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

La surprise d'Arthur grandit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette excuse ?

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'il y a entre toi et cette Barde. »

Son serviteur se contenta de sourire.

« Tiens ! Pour une fois que tu ne protestes pas !

-Il n'y a rien entre El et moi.

-Eolhsand.

-Pardon ?

-Son nom… Enfin le nom qu'elle veut qu'on lui donne est Eolhsand. Pas El. De plus, tu es un serviteur. Tu dois donc l'appeler Dame Eolhsand.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que peu importe ce qui se passe entre vous, je veux que tu sois discret !

-Il ne se passe rien entre nous.

-Merlin ! »

Cette discussion n'allait nulle part. Il renonçait.

« Ramasse donc ce que tu as fait tomber et trouve Yvain !

-Mais je dis la vérité quand je dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ?

-Merlin je t'ai donné un ordre ! »

Son serviteur finit par obéir mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de grommeler à propos de l'imagination beaucoup trop fertile des habitants de Camelot.

…

* * *

A : Petit mot rapide… Y'a irl du FoF aujourd'hui. Il est déjà tard et j'ai encore ma douche à prendre.

PvC : J'avance pas dans mon bonus.

A : Pour avancer, faudrait déjà le commencer !

* * *

Scène 3 : La Danse des Eléments


	5. Scène 3

**Scène 3 : La Danse des Eléments**

.

« Sweostor ! » appela Yvain.

La petite Dragonne était venue le chercher dans sa chambre alors que le jour venait à peine de se lever. Elle devait lui montrer quelque chose, avait-elle dit. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle chose mais d'habitude, elle l'emmenait hors des murs de la Cité, une chose qui n'était pas possible aujourd'hui avec le temps qu'il faisait. Evidemment, Sweostor avait voulu aller dehors quand elle était venue le chercher. Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème après tout. Il neigeait et alors ? lui avait-elle dit avant de lui demander ce qu'était la neige. Yvain avait eu un peu de mal à lui expliquer ce qu'était la neige mais il avait fini par réussir à la convaincre qu'il valait mieux que sa démonstration ait lieu à l'intérieur de Camelot. Voilà pourquoi et comment il était maintenant perdu dans les sous-sols du château.

**Par ici ! **fit Sweostor en surgissant soudain devant lui.

Il la suivit et finit par déboucher dans une immense grotte.

« C'est la grotte où était enfermé le Grand Dragon n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

**Kilgarrah. Son nom est Kilgarrah.**

« Kilgarrah… » murmura Yvain.

Le Grand Dragon avait donc un nom. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Après tout Sweostor aussi en avait un.

**Les noms sont importants.**

Il acquiesça. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation en même temps.

**Viens voir Yvain !**

Il rejoignit la Dragonne et s'assit par terre. Juste devant elle.

« Que voulais-tu me montrer ? »

**Une chanson et un sort. **

La Dragonne commença à chanter et rapidement plusieurs cailloux apparurent entre eux et commencèrent à danser au rythme de la chanson de Sweostor. Elle chanta un peu plus fort. Quelques cailloux s'éloignèrent des autres et les entourèrent tout en se transformant en eau. Yvain écarquilla les yeux. Tous les cailloux finirent par devenir eau à l'exception d'un seul qui était maintenant au centre de la danse. Le rythme de la chanson changea, devint plus erratique. Deux minces filets d'eau entouraient maintenant le caillou central et l'un finit par disparaître totalement. Une légère brise s'éleva dans la grotte. Yvain souriait maintenant. Un nouveau changement de rythme et ce fut un cercle de feu qui apparut sous ses yeux. C'était…

« C'est magnifique. » murmura Yvain.

La Dragonne fut ravie du compliment mais elle ne cessa pas son chant. La ligne de feu commença à dévorer ce qui l'entourait. L'air, l'eau puis la terre devinrent flamme puis… Puis tout disparu quand la chanson de la Dragonne s'arrêta.

**Maman Grande Sœur a dit que c'est une chanson qu'on apprend aux enfants druides. Papa Memrys a dit que c'était pour leur apprendre la Magie élémentaire.**

« Tu peux me traduire la chanson s'il te plait. »

La curiosité d'Yvain lui fit extrêmement plaisir et elle s'exécuta rapidement.

Yvain sourit en entendant la traduction qu'elle était en train de lui faire. Merlin avait eu raison de dire que cette chanson devait servir à l'apprentissage de la magie élémentaire.

**Sweostor peut apprendre le sort à Yvain s'il a envie.**

Il lui fit signe que non. Il s'intéressait à la Magie bien sûr mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'apprendre. Il était un Chevalier.

**Mais Yvain ne peut pas se défendre contre la Magie. Sweostor ne veut pas qu'Yvain meure. Nous sommes amis.**

Il lui sourit. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, il aurait protesté en entendant cette affirmation mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Sa position auprès du Prince et sa noblesse l'éloignaient des autres enfants du château et Sweostor était sans doute la seule amie de son âge qu'il avait à Camelot. Mais aurait-il échangé la Dragonne contre des amis plus normaux s'il l'avait pu ? se demanda-t-il pendant un instant.

Pas le moins du monde, fut la réponse qui lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit.

**Yvain aime Sweostor ! Sweostor aime Yvain !**

Elle sauta dans ses bras et lui lécha la figure. Il la laissa faire tout en la caressant. Oui, ils étaient amis mais il pensa soudain à la trahison que cela représentait envers son Roi, son Prince et son Père. Il était ami avec un Dragon. Il savait qu'il y avait des Sorciers à Camelot et il ne disait rien à ce propos. Bien sûr, le sort que lui avait lancé Sweostor était toujours actif (1) mais il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de ce sort pour garder le silence maintenant. Et cela faisait de lui un traître…

**Yvain pas être un traître ! C'est Uther le traître !**

« Sweostor ! »

**Sweostor dit la vérité ! Uther voulait un fils et la Magie le lui a donné et puis il s'est retourné contre elle. C'est lui le traître !**

« Mais non. C'est parce que la Magie a tué sa femme que… »

**C'était le prix ! La Magie a toujours un prix ! Une vie pour une vie. Uther est un traître et un idiot. Tout le monde sait que la Magie a un prix.**

Etait-ce vrai ? La Dragonne n'était tout de même pas en train de lui mentir.

**Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Sweostor dit toujours la vérité.**

Mais… Mais alors Arthur était né de la Magie. Est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir des pouvoirs ?

**Oh non ! Pas de pouvoir pour Arthur. Le Fer bat le Fer. La Magie bat la Magie. Une pièce a toujours deux faces.**

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire et évidemment elle changea tout d'un coup de sujet.

**Comme Yvain ne veut pas apprendre la Magie, Sweostor va le protéger comme Papa Memrys protège Arthur et quand je serais assez grande, mon souffle bénira une pierre rien que pour toi.**

« Merci. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre de toute façon. Pour le reste, pour les questions qu'il se posait, il demanderait à Merlin. Lui répondrait.

Un air boudeur se dessina soudain sur les traits reptiliens de Sweostor.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

**Arthur a besoin d'Yvain. Arthur méchant. Il empêche toujours Sweostor et Yvain de s'amuser.**

« Nous jouerons plus tard. » lui promit-il en se relevant.

Il épousseta rapidement son pantalon et il se dirigea vers la sortir de la grotte.

« Tu viens ? »

Sweostor le suivit en poussant un cri de joie et lorsqu'Yvain finit par émerger des souterrains de Camelot, on aurait pu jurer qu'il était seul mais lui savait qu'il avait une amie qui le suivait de près.

…

* * *

(1) Voir 3x03 : La Colline a des Yeux

* * *

PvC : Eh mais je rêve ! T'as écrit une petite histoire du Temps d'Albion !

A : Ouais c'était une nuit d'écriture hier. Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait.

PvC : Et t'as même pas songé à me le dire pour que je fasse un petit thème.

A : Va donc écrire ton bonus toi !

PvC : Eh mais t'as aussi fait un recueil d'OS sur la Vallée des Dragons

A : Ouep mais c'est un poil moins fun que Petites Histoires du temps d'Albion en fait…

* * *

Scène 4 : Chez Cenred


	6. Scène 4

**Scène 4 : Chez Cenred**

.

Elle détestait cet endroit. Parce que ce n'était pas l'Ile. Parce que c'était un château et qu'elle ne se sentait plus libre. Comme au château d'Uther. Comme à Camelot. Le Roi de ce château était un allié pourtant. C'était ce qu'elle ne cessait de se dire mais… Mais elle n'était pas libre ici car nul ne devait être au courant de sa présence en ce château. Parce que Cenred jouait double jeu. Allié d'Uther mais surtout allié de Morgause. Enfin elle l'espérait. Elle se méfiait beaucoup de lui. Et s'il décidait soudain de les trahir toutes les deux. Qui pouvait l'en empêcher ? Elles étaient à sa merci en restant ici. Mais Morgause avait dit que tout irait bien, qu'il y avait plus qu'un pacte d'alliance entre Cenred et elle. Bien plus que ça. On ne trahissait pas ce dont on ne pouvait se passer. Oui. D'accord. Elle avait très bien compris la nature du lien qu'il existait entre Morgause et Cenred. Elle était peut-être la pupille d'Uther Pendragon mais elle n'était pas idiote et innocente. Elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Alors pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de lui faire des avances si sa sœur partageait son lit ?

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien pourquoi il faisait une telle chose. Elle était la pupille d'Uther Pendragon et il était roi. Il y avait eu un traité entre les cinq Rois et rien de mieux qu'un mariage pour renforcer ce type de lien.

Devait-elle accorder une pensée plus attentive à cette idée ? Il y avait quelques avantages. Sa chère sœur serait à ses côtés mais Morgause avait besoin d'elle à Camelot sitôt qu'elle aurait terminé le gros de son apprentissage.

« Tu as l'air pensive ma chère sœur. »

Morgause s'approcha d'elle.

« Es-tu en train de penser à nos ennemis ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-A nos alliés plutôt. » répondit Morgane.

Morgause s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Cenred et ses avances. »

La phrase surprit Morgane. Elle ne pensait pas que Morgause était au courant.

« Je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager, lui assura-t-elle.

-Je le sais ma sœur. »

Silence.

« Essaie de le séduire.

-Pardon ? »

Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Tu as des pouvoirs Morgane. En tant que Sorcière mais aussi en tant que Femme. »

Elle la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien sûr.

« Mais…

-Vois ça comme une partie de ton apprentissage.

-Mais toi et Cenred…

-Cenred n'est qu'un homme. »

Elle ne comprenait mais si Morgause pensait que c'était important.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Sa sœur était toujours de bon conseil.

« C'est comme un jeu petite sœur. Promet beaucoup mais donne peu. C'est un jeu où tu dois être le Maitre et le Vainqueur… »

Morgause ne put poursuivre ses explications car un serviteur entra dans la pièce.

« Nous avons trouvé l'homme que vous cherchiez ma Dame. »

Morgause sourit. C'était une excellente nouvelle. Elle remercia donc le serviteur puis ajouta :

« Va voir ton Maître et dis-lui que je ne tarderais pas à le rejoindre. Je veux lui parler avant mon départ. »

Le serviteur s'inclina et s'en alla. Morgause se tourna vers Morgane.

« As-tu déjà rencontré un Dragonnier petite sœur ? Enfin... Ce qu'il en reste plutôt. »

…

* * *

A : Alors PvC ça vient ce bonus !

PvC : Je veux pas en parler !

* * *

Scène 5 : Pourquoi ?


	7. Scène 5

**Scène 5 : Pourquoi ?**

.

Elle avait gardé le silence pendant un long moment après son annonce. Elle réfléchissait. Il attendait.

« Pourquoi est-elle à Camelot ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Les raisons ne l'intéressaient guère. Le plus important était de savoir qu'elle s'y trouvait non ?

« Depuis quand est-elle là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelques mois.

-Pourquoi est-elle là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit-il en haussant de nouveau les épaules.

-Elle a dû voir quelque chose. »

Un troisième haussement d'épaule. Ce qu'avait vu la Hwïtãnhlyta ne l'intéressait guère.

« Peut-être est-elle allée là-bas à cause de la mort de Kilgarrah ? proposa-t-il.

-La mort de Kilgarrah ?

-Il s'est échappé et a attaqué Camelot. On dit que le Prince Arthur l'a tué. »

Il se demandait comment une telle chose était possible. Tuer un Dragon sans l'aide d'un Dragonnier ou de la Magie…

« Kilgarrah n'est pas mort.

-Je t'assure que si.

-Je t'assure que non. Si Kilgarrah était mort, je l'aurais senti. Nous l'aurions tous senti.

-Nous… Nous ? Ou nous… Vous ? »

Ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre en fait. Ou plutôt…

« Tu as passé trop de temps dans la Vallée pour ne pas être sensible à ce genre de chose Jayne.

-Je n'ai aucun pouvoir. »

Et il en était fier.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu en avais. »

Il y avait intérêt !

« Je dis juste que tu as vécu une énorme partie de ta vie avec des êtres nés de la Magie dans un endroit qui en regorge.

-Et ? »

Elle soupira. On aurait été en droit de penser qu'un homme comme lui, qui avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans la Vallée des Dragons, comprendrait et connaîtrait la Magie et cela même s'il ne possédait pas le moindre pouvoir mais non. Pas Jayne. La Magie l'ennuyait. Seules les armes comptaient.

« Nous devons aller à Camelot.

-Par ce temps ?

-Tu sais très bien que le temps n'a pas d'importance.

-Et Uther ? Que faisons-nous d'Uther ?

-Rien. »

Cette réponse ne lui plaisait guère.

« Il mérite la mort lui aussi.

-Je sais. »

Mais Uther n'était pas important pour le moment.

« Est-ce que Balinor est avec elle ?

-Je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir. Ils sont liés de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais en fait ?

-Qu'elle est à Camelot. »

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Elle y vit sous son nom d'Eolhsand et en tant que Barde du château pour l'hiver, ajouta-t-il. Apparemment, le Prince Arthur l'a plusieurs fois invitée à chasser de bon matin et elle était seule avec lui.

-Seule ?

-Ils vont à la chasse avec le page et le serviteur du Prince ainsi que sa servante à elle. C'est Guenièvre qui est sa servante.

-Guenièvre ?

- C'est la fille du Forgeron de Camelot. Je la connais depuis qu'elle est haute comme trois pommes.

-Pourquoi va-t-elle chasser avec Arthur ?

-Le bruit court que le Prince fait ça pour couvrir la liaison qu'elle a avec son serviteur.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Ce sont les bruits qui courent en tout cas. Sans compter que le serviteur, Merlin je crois, passe volontiers la majeure partie de ses nuits dans sa chambre.

-Qui t'a dit tout ça ?

-Les servantes de Camelot sont très jolies mais plutôt bavardes. Surtout quand…

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Dommage. »

Elle s'accorda un temps de réflexion avant de lui poser de nouvelles questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le serviteur du Prince à part son nom ?

-Il est arrivé il y a un peu plus de deux ans et il a été promu serviteur du Prince par Uther parce qu'il a sauvé la vie d'Arthur. Promotion empoisonné si tu veux mon avis. Depuis il le suit partout et le bruit court que le Prince et lui sont très amis.

-Le fils d'Uther Pendragon ami avec son serviteur ? »

De qui se moquait-il ?

« Ce sont les bruits qui courent je te viens de te le dire.

-Que sais-tu d'autres ?

-Je suis partie avant de pouvoir parler avec Guenièvre. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus important de te prévenir. »

Il n'avait pas eu tort mais elle aurait quand même préféré en savoir plus.

« Nous partirons ce soir pour Camelot. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

Il grommela. Juste pour la forme.

« Lui parlerons-nous ? finit-il tout de même par lui demander.

-Nous verrons. »

…

* * *

A (avec un grand sourire) : Y'a pas à dire. je kiffe ce délire... Des gens pour deviner le nom de famille de Jayne. Un bon pour une question pour ceux qui devine juste !

PvC : On s'en fout de ton bon pour une question. Il y a des choses plus importante en ce monde comme... Oh mon Dieu ! Elle a changé d'avatar !

A : C'est bon. Tu vas pas me taper un scandale. C'est juste pour une semaine.

PvC : Pourquoi un bébé ?

A : Semaine photo bébé sur le FoF

PvC : Donc c'est toi…

A : Oui c'est moi.

* * *

Scène 6 : Un Rêve de la Vallée


	8. Scène 6

**Scène 6 : Un Rêve de la Vallée**

.

Il avait refait le rêve. Exactement le même. Les mêmes gestes. Les mêmes mots. Et encore une fois, Eolhsand n'avait pas fait le rêve en même temps que lui. Merlin ne l'avait pas su tout de suite car il avait tenu la bride à ses pensées dès son réveil pour ne pas déranger Eolhsand mais ils avaient fini par se croiser dans les couloirs du château et bien sûr…

**Quoi ! Encore ?**

Merlin, qui avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant la Barde, acquiesça silencieusement.

**Nous devons en parler.**

Il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle évidemment mais…

« Votre Altesse ! » appela soudain Eolhsand en se retournant.

Arthur s'arrêta. Merlin, qui le suivait, fit de même.

« Il y a quelques temps, j'ai demandé à votre Père si je pouvais transporter quelques instruments de la salle de musique à ma chambre. Il m'a donné son accord mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour les transporter.

-Bien sûr ma Dame. Nous allons vous aider tout de suite. Merlin ! » appela-t-il en faisant signe à son serviteur.

Merlin s'inclina rapidement et lui emboita le pas quand le Prince se remit en marche.

**Il va te poser des questions sur nous. Il n'attend que ça.**

** Je le sais bien.**

Et la minute suivante…

« Connaissez-vous des histoires sur la Vallée des Dragons Dame Eolhsand ?

-J'en connais beaucoup mais elles sont sans doute toutes fausses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rares sont ceux qui ont pu entrer dans la Vallée du vivant des Dragonniers.

-C'est étrange. N'avaient-ils donc aucun contact avec les autres sorciers ?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai toujours entendu dire que les Dragonniers étaient extrêmement secrets et qu'ils veillaient farouchement à leur indépendance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de musique. Tout en répondant par des mensonges aux questions d'Arthur, Eolhsand se mit à parler du rêve de Merlin.

**As-tu senti quelque chose quand tu faisais ce rêve ? T'a-t-il semblait important ?**

** Je ne crois pas.**

C'était elle qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de rêve. Pas lui.

**Ce n'est peut-être rien d'important El.**

** Un rêve que tu as fait deux fois. Et à propos de la Vallée. Ça m'étonnerait que ce ne soit pas important.**

** Qui est cet homme El ?**

Elle garda le silence. Son esprit s'éloigna du sien. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui.

** El s'il te plait…**

** Est-ce que tu aimes rêver de Freya ?**

Il accusa plutôt bien le coup.

**C'était cruel El.**

** Je sais.**

C'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait posé cette question.

**Est-il mort ?**

** C'était un Dragonnier.**

Il lut dans son esprit que c'était la seule réponse qu'elle lui accorderait.

…

* * *

PvC : T'étais pas en train d'oublier de poster toi ?

A : Non. J'avais juste la flemme.

PvC : Mais t'es en vacances !

A : Ben l'un n'empêche pas l'autre hein…

* * *

Scène 7 : L'Homme Blanc


	9. Scène 7

**Scène 7 : L'Homme Blanc**

.

Elle suivait Morgause dans tous ses déplacements et elle assistait à toutes les entrevues qui pouvaient avoir lieu entre la Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion et tous les autres possesseurs du Don qu'elle rencontrait mais elle devait toujours garder son visage couvert. Nul ne devait savoir pour le moment car rien ne devait parvenir aux oreilles d'Uther. Cette entrevue ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Quelque part, Morgane était heureuse d'avoir le visage couvert aujourd'hui. Cela couvrait quelque peu l'odeur viciée qui régnait dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, l'ancienne salle du trône d'un vieux château abandonné depuis des années.

Leur interlocuteur restait dans l'ombre et elle ne pouvait pas dire si l'odeur venait réellement de lui alors qu'elle en avait bien l'impression.

Il avait l'air humain.

Morgause parlait mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement jusqu'à ce que…

« Elle est en vie. » fit-il en se redressant.

Mais il retrouva très vite sa position initiale.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est en vie. »

La joie qu'on devinait dans le ton de sa voix quand il avait dit « Elle est en vie » retenait maintenant Morgause de prononcer le moindre mot. Lui avait-on menti à propos de cet homme ?

« Que veux-tu Prêtresse ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Cette femme nous a trahit. » lui dit-elle.

Le ton de sa réponse fut ironique.

« A moins que ce ne soit toi qui nous trahit Prêtresse ?

-Je vous interdis de… »

Il fut auprès d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Morgane laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en voyant son apparence.

« Elles ont vu la naissance du prince Pendragon, dit-il à Morgause, et Elles ont vu la mort de la Reine d'Uther. Elles ont aussi vu le chaos qui allait suivre et Elles n'ont rien fait contre ça.

-Elles auraient dû…

-Le Temps est un maître exigeant, l'interrompit-il. Il demande tant de sacrifice. Elles ont vu leur propre mort mais Elles n'ont rien fait pour l'empêcher. La Vallée devait disparaître. C'était ce que le Temps voulait. »

Il garda le silence pendant un court instant.

« Mais Elles ont aussi vu un Dragon a trois têtes. » murmura-t-il.

Morgane avait profité de ce petit discours pour observer attentivement leur interlocuteur. Il n'était pas blanc comme elle l'avait d'abord cru. Il semblait plutôt délavé. Passé. Oui ces mots étaient peut-être plus appropriés pour le qualifier. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on voyait ses veines à travers. Ses cheveux étaient gris et longs mais il devait les perdre car plusieurs petites plaques chauves couvraient son crâne en plusieurs endroits.

« Les Dragonniers devaient mourir.

-Vous êtes pourtant bien vivant, lui dit Morgause.

-Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers Morgane.

« Mon apparence t'intrigue donc tant Sorcière ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se tourna de nouveau vers Morgause.

« Où est-elle ?

-La tuerez-vous ?

-Elle doit mourir… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens comme s'il y avait une suite à ce qu'il venait de dire mais qu'il avait décidé au dernier moment de ne pas prononcer les mots qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit.

« La tuerez-vous ? » répéta Morgause.

Silence.

« Oui. »

La réponse était claire. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant.

« Elle est à Camelot. » lui dit Morgause.

Il prit un air pensif.

« Myrddin se trouve donc à Camelot, murmura-t-il. Qui l'eut cru ?

-Myrddin ? Qui est Myrddin ? demanda Morgane

-Ce n'est qu'une légende ma sœur, lui dit Morgause.

-Une vision plutôt Sorcière. C'est…

-Elle doit mourir, l'interrompit Morgause.

-Et elle mourra. »

…

* * *

A : J'ai une étrange impression.

PvC : Ah bon laquelle ?

A : Ben tu ferais pas grève des fois par hasard ?

PvC : Ben non. Pourquoi ?

A : Ben je vois toujours pas le bout d'une ligne de ton bonus pour l'épisode précédent.

PvC : J'ai pas d'inspiration. Ça arrive mince !

* * *

Scène 8 : Une rencontre dans la Vallée


	10. Scène 8

**Scène 8 : Une Rencontre dans la Vallée**

.

Il leva la tête pour pouvoir regarder le Dragon qu'il avait cherché toute la journée mais le Dragon en question refusait de baisser la sienne vers lui. Il avait forcément dû sentir sa présence pourtant.

« Eh ! »

Le Dragon baissa la tête pendant un court instant puis il la releva pour de nouveau regarder au loin.

« Je veux te parler. »

Aucune réponse.

« Réponds-moi vieux lézard ! »

Il réagit enfin. Il baissa la tête pour effleurer le haut de son crâne d'un souffle brûlant avant de la relever. Tout ceci sans prononcer le moindre mot et sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre la moindre de ses pensées. Mais même si elle ne percevait pas ses pensées, il restait les émotions et il avait beau être un Dragon, il ne pouvait pas lui cachait ce qu'il ressentait. Sous son dédain se cachait son intérêt pour elle.

« Tu penses que je suis une idiote et j'en pense de même à ton propos mais tu veux aussi me voir. Tout autant que je veux te voir. »

Il daigna enfin lui adresser la parole.

« Tes sœurs ne t'ont donc pas appris la politesse fillette. »

Elle garda le silence.

« Je voulais juste voir le Dernier Père. » finit-elle par dire en baissant la tête.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne fais pas semblant fillette. C'est encore pire si tu fais semblant.

-Je ne…

-Je ne sens peut-être pas aussi bien que toi les émotions des autres, l'interrompit-il, mais je sais quand on me ment crois-moi. »

Elle releva la tête.

« Je voulais juste voir le Dragon qui sera le Dernier. »

Silence.

« Je sais. »

Il soupira.

« Et moi je veux voir Celle qui sera la Dernière, ajouta-t-il, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la déranger ainsi que tu viens de le faire avec moi.

-Je suis la Dernière !

-Je sais. »

Il l'observa pendant un long moment.

« Tu veux aussi autre chose de moi. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Qui est la dernière tête ? Le sais-tu Grand Dragon ?

-Je sais qu'il existe et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Elle avait encore d'autres questions à lui poser.

« Qu'est-ce qui va provoquer leur mort ? Quel est le levier ?

-Le Temps finira par te donner la réponse. Il te suffit d'être patiente.

-Je ne veux pas attendre.

-Mais tu attendras. » affirma le Dragon.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il ajouta :

« Quelqu'un t'attend. »

Elle se retourna. Un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle l'attendait en effet. La vision d'un Dragon mort apparut soudain dans son champ de vision.

Le Temps venait de lui parler.

« Il va mourir. »

Le Dragon, celui qui allait survivre, acquiesça.

…

* * *

A : Eh mais j'y pense. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouvelle de pPvC. Tu sais ce qu'elle devient ?

PvC : Non et je tiens pas à le savoir. Elle a essayé d'écrire un lemon entre nous je te le rappelle.

A : Ah ouais c'est vrai…

* * *

Scène 9 : Deux Rêves


	11. Scène 9

**Scène 9 : Deux Rêves**

.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et porta la main à son front. Encore un rêve d'Eolhsand. Pourquoi ? Et comment ?

**Je me pose la même question.**

Il sursauta, faillit même tomber de son lit.

**El ! Bon sang ! Préviens quand tu fais ça !**

Elle l'ignora.

** Aurais-tu ajouté voleur de rêves à la liste de tes innombrables talents Merlin ?**

** Ça existe vraiment les voleurs de rêves ?**

** Je n'en ai jamais rencontré personnellement mais ils existent apparemment.**

Silence.

**Pourquoi je fais des rêves sur ton passé El ?**

** Je ne sais pas Merlin mais…**

Il y avait une autre chose d'étrange. Il sut très vite quoi.

**Tu as aussi rêvé cette nuit !**

** Ce n'était pas le même rêve que toi. J'étais River. Je chevauchais Serenity. Et j'allais à Camelot.**

** River va revenir ?**

** Les rêves sont loin d'être aussi littéral Merlin.**

** Qu'est-ce qui va se passer alors ?**

** Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. **

** Je ne comprends pas El.**

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait ses pouvoirs en fait. Il savait bien que la divination et l'interprétation des rêves prophétiques étaient difficiles mais…

**Il y a deux sortes de rêve Merlin. Les rêves de Temps et les rêves des Autres.**

Elle le lui avait déjà dit mais cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui.

**Mais la limite peut-être floue entre un rêve de Temps et un rêve d'Autre.**

** Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.**

** Disons que… Que ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des souvenirs qu'il s'agit d'un rêve d'Autre. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce rêve n'annonce rien. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas aussi un rêve de Temps.**

** Comment fais-tu la différence ?**

** Je le sens.**

**Et le rêve que tu as fait cette nuit ? C'est un rêve de Temps ou un rêve d'Autre ?**

**C'est un rêve de Temps.**

**Et le mien ?**

**Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire.**

**Je ne sais pas faire la différence El.**

Il réfléchit.

**Ce garçon… C'est encore cet homme n'est-ce pas ? Celui du premier rêve.**

L'homme dont elle lui cachait le nom.

Elle acquiesça.

**La vision… tu l'as vraiment eu ?**

** Oui.**

** Tu n'étais pas triste.**

C'était une affirmation. Pas une question. Elle savait que cet enfant qui deviendrait un homme allait mourir et cela ne l'avait pas attristé alors qu'il serait…

**Il n'était pas encore si important que ça pour moi à ce moment.**

** Mais tu n'as jamais oublié. Tu n'oublies jamais.**

** C'est vrai.**

** Et pourtant…**

** J'étais jeune. J'espérais.**

** Mais…**

** Parfois les rêves de Temps ne se réalisent pas Merlin alors que c'est le plus sûr chemin. Parfois le Temps emprunte une autre ligne.**

** Sans que tu ne saches pourquoi ni comment ?**

** En effet.**

** Et tu ne cherches pas à savoir ?**

** Le Temps est mon maître. Je n'ai pas à questionner ses choix.**

** Mais…**

** Le jour est en train de se lever Merlin. Tu devrais faire de même. Arthur t'attend.**

…

* * *

A : Wizzette propose de lancer un avis de recherche pour pPvC. T'en penses quoi ?

PvC : Ben ça pourrait être une bonne solution. Après la question est : veux-t-on vraiment la retrouver ?

Ahélya et PvC se regarde.

Silence.

A/PvC : Naaaaaan.

* * *

Scène 10 : Merlin et les Dragonniers


	12. Scène 10

**Scène 10 : Merlin et les Dragonniers**

.

La scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Merlin était maintenant devenue habituelle. Arthur était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner au milieu de livres et de parchemins remplis de renseignements faux et vrais sur les Dragonniers. Les renseignements en question étant faux la majorité du temps ainsi que c'en était rapidement rendu compte Merlin.

« Arrête de rêver, ordonna Arthur alors que son serviteur était en train d'examiner attentivement une planche anatomique de Dragon.

-Ce dessin est faux. Le cœur d'un Dragon est à droite. Pas à gauche. »

Arthur regarda Merlin.

« Quoi !? »

L'autre jeune homme releva la tête. Il avait parlé tout haut ? Non. Quand même pas…

« Qu'y a-t-il Sire ?

-Pourquoi viens-tu de dire que ce dessin était faux ? »

Il avait parlé tout haut.

« Grâce à Gaïus. Quand le Grand Dragon a attaqué Camelot, nous avons parlé de l'anatomie des Dragons et il m'a dit que leur cœur était à droite.

-Et pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit à nous ?

-Parce qu'il n'en était pas sûr lui-même. Après tout certains dessins placent leur cœur à gauche donc…

-Tu avais l'air très sûr de toi il n'y a même pas deux minutes. »

Il devait changer de sujet. Maintenant.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Merlin.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous obsédé par les Dragonniers en ce moment ? »

Arthur regarda son serviteur mais garda le silence.

Il y avait un secret entre eux maintenant alors que Merlin avait toujours été au courant de tout à son propos. Il était même au courant pour Guenièvre.

« Merlin… »

Pouvait-il le lui dire ? Pouvait-il lui parler de son échange avec Balinor ? Pouvait-il lui répéter les paroles de sa mère ?

Bien sûr que oui. Merlin était digne de confiance. Il le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais Merlin avait lui aussi des secrets non ? Des secrets qu'il ne lui avait jamais confié alors qu'ils étaient amis tous les deux…

Merlin ? Des secrets ? D'où pouvait bien venir cette idée idiote ? Merlin était incapable de garder le moindre secret puisqu'il était incapable de mentir de façon convaincante. Sa relation avec Eolhsand en était bien la preuve.

Oui mais Merlin semblait parfaitement capable de garder les secrets de son maître à défaut des siens. Il mentait mal mais il savait garder le silence.

« Que penses-tu de Balinor Merlin ? »

La question s'était imposée d'elle-même. Après tout, le Dragonnier était la cause de ce secret.

« Qu'est-ce que je pense des Dragonniers ? N'est-ce pas plutôt cette question que vous voulez me poser Sire ? » répliqua Merlin.

Comment…

« Peut-être. » avoua Arthur.

Silence.

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors que penses-tu des dragonniers ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas d'opinion sur eux.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'en connais pas.

-Balinor était un dragonnier !

-Oui mais c'est le seul que j'ai rencontré. Difficile de se faire une opinion sur tout un groupe à partir d'une seule personne.

-Donc que penses-tu de Balinor ? »

Silence.

« Merlin répond à ma question. »

Il allait répondre. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour le faire.

« Balinor est… Etait un homme bon. Il ne nous aurait pas suivis s'il ne l'avait pas été… »

Il détourna rapidement les yeux afin qu'Arthur ne voit pas les larmes qui commençaient à y poindre.

« Mais… fit Arthur

-Il n'y a pas de mais Sire.

-Je suis sûr que si.

-Et moi je vous dis que non.

-Merlin…

-Quoi ?

-Répond à ma question.

-Mais j'ai répondu !

-Non.

-Mais si ! »

Arthur soupira.

« Ecoute Merlin. Je sais que la magie te met mal à l'aise mais

-La Magie ne me met pas mal à l'aise.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?

-Je n'ai pas envie ?

-Merlin nous sommes en train d'avoir une discussion sérieuse.

-Ah bon ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à te comprendre Merlin. »

Cela fit sourire son serviteur.

« Merlin si ce n'est pas parce que discuter de magie te rend mal à l'aise, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à ma question ? »

L'autre jeune homme garda le silence. Il y avait tellement à dire mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Heureusement quelques coups frappés à la porte vinrent à son secours pour détourner l'attention d'Arthur.

« Entrez ! »

C'était Yvain. L'enfant s'inclina devant Arthur puis salua Merlin d'un signe de la tête.

« Le forgeron que vous cherchiez est finalement revenu à Camelot Sire. Il est à la taverne du Soleil Levant.

-Merci Yvain. »

L'enfant s'inclina une deuxième fois.

« Va à la taverne et dis-lui que je veux le voir. J'ai quelques commandes à lui faire et je ne tarderais donc pas à le convoquer au château pour en parler avec lui. »

Une nouvelle révérence et Yvain s'en alla.

« Encore des épées, fit Merlin en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi ! » protesta Arthur.

…

* * *

A (avec une bonne tête de zombie) : cafééééééé…

PvC : C'est ça de regarder le premier épisode d'une telenovela à une heure du matin et d'enchaîner avec la lecture de fanfic…

A : Tu croies que je dois regarder l'épisode 2 ?

PvC : C'est en espagnol et t'a pas trouvé de sous-titre.

A : Ouais mais c'est pas vraiment pour les dialogues que je regarde… Et puis un truc comme ça, ça pourrait faire sortir pPvC de son trou.

PvC : Je croyais qu'on ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte de son trou justement ?

* * *

Scène 11 : Une Course


	13. Scène 11

**Scène 11 : Une Course**

.

Yvain courait dans les rues de Camelot, un Dragon invisible sur ses talons. Nul ne faisait plus attention à lui maintenant. On le savait de la suite du Prince à défaut de connaitre parfois son nom et c'était suffisant pour pouvoir circuler librement dans tout Camelot. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de voir que peu de gens connaissait son nom. Pour beaucoup, il n'était que le page du Prince Arthur et alors ?

**Yvain va trop vite !**

Il ralentit automatiquement le pas. Sweostor le dépassa.

**Sweostor va gagner ! Sweostor est la meilleure !**

En effet, elle gagna.

L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Elle en était bien capable. Cela le fit sourire. Ses petits cousins détestaient perdre eux aussi.

**Sweostor a gagné !**

** En trichant.**

** Yvain n'avait qu'à pas ralentir.**

Elle l'avait donc bien fait exprès.

**Je vais porter le message d'Arthur à ce forgeron puis je retournerais le voir. S'il n'a pas d'autres ordres à me donner, nous irons jouer.**

** Sweostor veut jouer maintenant ! Elle a gagné la course. Elle décide !**

** Nous jouerons après. J'ai du travail.**

Il imaginait parfaitement la moue boudeuse qu'elle devait être en train de faire en ce moment.

**Nous ferons des bonhommes de neige si tu veux.**

** Sweostor ne veut pas faire de bonhomme de neige. Sweostor est un Dragon ! Elle fait des Dragons des neiges !**

Il ne réussit à refréner son éclat de rire.

**Si tu veux…**

Ces plans arrêtés, il était maintenant temps pour Yvan de s'acquitter de la mission qu'Arthur lui avait confié.

…

* * *

A : J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Je sais où est pPvC !

PvC : Je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça une bonne nouvelle.

A : Ouais t'as raison en fait. Mais bon on sait où elle est au moins maintenant…

* * *

Scène 12 : La Marque du Dragon


	14. Scène 12

**Scène 12 : La Marque du Dragon**

.

Contrairement à Jayne, elle n'était plus revenue à Camelot depuis leur exécution. Le souvenir de ce jour était encore vivace. Toujours aussi clair après tout ce temps. Elle avait assisté à leur exécution avec lui et elle se souvenait encore de chaque visage qu'elle avait pu voir ce jour-là, de chaque expression. Elle se souvenait tellement bien de leur visage et de celui de leurs bourreaux. Elle leva les yeux vers l'immense balcon qui dominait l'ensemble de la cour du château. Elle revoyait Uther se tenir-là, ordonner leur mort, et Balinor était derrière lui.

Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Avait-elle donc tellement besoin de se faire du mal ?

Elle soupira.

Elle releva soudain la tête. Le regard fixe. Elle avait senti quelque chose. C'était de la Magie mais une Magie dont la marque était particulière. Il fallait avoir vécu dans la Vallée pendant un long moment pour pouvoir faire la différence.

Son regard parcourut l'ensemble de la cour du château.

Rien.

Elle venait pourtant de sentir la présence d'un Dragon.

Elle observa de nouveau la cour en se concentrant. La sensation était toujours là. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper à ce sujet.

« Dierneu béoþ geborgene. Iewe mé þone oþres ne geondwlítaþ. (1) » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Après avoir récité ce sortilège, elle se remit à parcourir du regard la cour du château. Rien n'eut l'air de sortir de l'ordinaire au premier examen mais au deuxième…

Un enfant courait. Derrière lui, elle voyait un halo blanchâtre. C'était la seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Elle suivit l'enfant.

Durant sa filature, elle le vit ralentir sans raison. Avait-il vu quelque chose ? Avait-il senti sa présence ?

L'enfant alla jusqu'à l'auberge où Jayne et elle avaient pris des chambres. Il n'y entra pas tout de suite. Pendant un moment, il resta même devant la porte. Soudain, il se mit à rire sans raison.

L'enfant entra enfin dans l'auberge. Elle le suivit après un court instant. En entrant, elle le vit en pleine discussion avec le propriétaire de l'endroit.

« Et vous ne savez pas où il est allé ?

-Mes clients n'ont pas à me prévenir de leur déplacement petit.

-J'ai un message pour lui.

-Alors repasse plus tard.

-C'est un message de la part du Prince Arthur. »

Elle fut surprise. Le propriétaire de l'auberge aussi. Il se mit à examiner attentivement l'enfant.

« Tu es le nouveau page du Prince ? »

L'enfant acquiesça avec une moue légèrement boudeuse. Il n'était pas si nouveau que ça. Voilà un moment qu'il était arrivé à Camelot tout de même. Et dire qu'il croyait que tout le monde savait qu'il faisait partie de la suite du Prince maintenant.

Elle sourit. Le Prince Arthur voulait donc voir Jayne. Intéressant.

Le propriétaire de l'auberge remarqua enfin sa présence.

« Cette femme voyage avec lui. Elle sait peut-être où il est. »

L'enfant se retourna. Elle s'approcha. L'aubergiste retourna à ses occupations.

« Yvain de Carmélide. Page du Prince Arthur Pendragon ma Dame, fit l'enfant en s'inclinant.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas une Dame. »

Elle se raidit en prononçant ses mots. Dans son esprit, une autre voix les prononçait. Pas une Dame. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours dit.

« Je chercher le Seigneur Jayne Cobb. Sauriez-vous où il est ?

-Il devait rendre visite à quelqu'un. Guenièvre. Je crois que c'est son nom. Elle est la fille de…

-Je la connais, lui dit Yvan en souriant Je vais aller chez elle tout de suite. Merci beaucoup.

-Attends ! »

L'enfant se figea.

« Puis-je venir avec toi ? J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à lui dire et je ne sais pas où vit cette femme. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Elle se souvint du halo blanchâtre qu'elle avait observé tout à l'heure. Se pouvait-il que…

« Bien sûr ma Dame. Suivez-moi.

-Merci beaucoup. » lui dit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule.

Elle se figea.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ma Dame ?

-Non. Non. Je vais bien. »

Elle retira sa main. L'enfant se mit en marche. Elle le suivit.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser à propos de ce qui venait de se produire. Quand elle avait touché l'enfant… Cet enfant, le page du Prince Arthur, portait vraiment la marque des Dragons. Il devait donc en côtoyer un quotidiennement. Comme cela pouvait-il donc être possible ?

…

* * *

(1) Les secrets sont saufs avec moi. Montre-moi ce que les autres ne voient pas.

* * *

PvC : Donc elle est où pPvC ?

A : à Stockholm.

Facepalm de PvC.

PvC : C'est le seul moyen que t'as trouvé pour dire que tu partais à Stockholm demain et que tu y restes jusqu'au 19 ?

A : Mais elle est vraiment à Stockholm !

PvC : Ouais. Ouais. C'est ça. Tu vas poster quand tu seras là-bas ?

A : Ben je sais pas.

* * *

Scène 13 : La Fille d'un vieil Ami


	15. Scène 13

**Scène 13 : La Fille d'un vieil Ami**

.

Guenièvre était sur le point de partir au château quand on frappa à la porte de sa maison.

« J'arrive ! » dit-elle tandis que les coups à la porte résonnèrent plusieurs fois en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Elle ouvrit. Elle fut surprise en voyant sur le pas de sa porte un vieil ami de son père.

« Jayne… Jayne Cobb ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-On ne peut plus venir dire bonjour à la fille d'un vieil ami ? »

Venir dire bonjour tout en lui soutirant quelques renseignements utiles. C'était son principal objectif évidemment.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en ville il y a quelques temps mais je croyais que vous étiez reparti depuis, lui dit-elle.

-J'étais reparti mais le temps m'a ramené à Camelot et va sans doute m'y bloquer pendant un petit moment.

-J'en suis désolée. »

Il haussa les épaules tandis que Guenièvre se mettait sur le côté pour le laisser entrer.

« Un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal. »

Il alla s'asseoir à la table de sa cuisine.

« Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

Guenièvre lui sourit. Elle partait toujours très tôt pour prendre son service au château et elle y était donc toujours bien avant que l'on n'ait vraiment besoin d'elle.

« Mon service ne commence pas tout de suite. J'ai un peu de temps pour discuter. »

Elle s'assit avec lui.

« Je te présente toutes mes condoléances pour ton père, lui dit-il au bout d'un long moment de silence. Si j'avais appris la nouvelle plus tôt, je serais venu mais…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. Elyan non plus n'est pas venu. »

Elle n'avait pas réussi à masquer son amertume en disant cela.

« Elyan n'est pas… Mais ton frère a fini par venir ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas eu de ces nouvelles depuis des années. Nul ne semble savoir où il est.

-Je suis désolé. »

Il changea de sujet. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

« Alors comme ça, il parait que le château a un nouvel habitant. Une Barde en plus. En voilà une chose étrange. »

Cela la fit sourire.

« Dame Eolhsand est arrivée vers la fin de l'été et elle est ma nouvelle maîtresse en fait.

-Et la pupille d'Uther ? Je croyais que…

-Elle a été enlevée par une sorcière. »

Enlevée par Morgause. Il le savait bien. Uther devait être furieux.

« Une Barde qui a droit à une servante. Il est arrivé quelque chose au Roi ?

-Disons que Dame Eolhsand a un statut un peu particulier.

-Ah… Raconte-moi.

-Depuis quand les ragots qui courent en ville vous intéresse-t-il ? »

Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Embarrassé, il leva même la main pour commencer à toucher la perle d'ambre qui ornait le lobe de son oreille mais il la baissa immédiatement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Heureusement un coup à la porte le sauva de cette question.

Guenièvre se leva et ouvrit.

« Yvain ?

-Est-ce que le Seigneur Jayne Cobb est chez toi Guenièvre ?

-Seigneur ?! C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça… ça me plait bien, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-En ce cas, ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça Yvain. »

Jayne se leva précipitamment en entendant cette voix.

« Inara ? »

Sa compagne de voyage était bien là en effet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu m'as laissée toute seule sans que je ne sache où te trouver… »

Il faillit protester. C'était ce dont ils avaient convenu non ? Mais elle le fit taire d'un regard.

« Heureusement, le page du Prince est venu pour te voir. »

Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait avec eux.

« Vous devez être Guenièvre. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

« Tout le monde m'appelle Gwen. » dit-elle.

La nouvelle arrivante inclina légèrement la tête.

« Je suis Inara Serra. Jayne et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps et je l'ai croisé sur la route pour venir à Camelot. J'avais besoin d'herbe pour mes simples. Il a proposé de m'escorter jusqu'ici. »

Les vêtements de la femme qui se trouvait en face de Guenièvre était simple et confortable et ce n'était pas les vêtements d'une simple paysanne.

« Ma Dame, fit donc Guenièvre en s'inclinant légèrement pour la saluer.

-Je ne suis pas une Dame Gwen. Appelez-moi Inara.

-Comme vous voudrez... Inara. »

Un court silence.

« Si vous êtes venue à Camelot parce que vous avez besoin d'herbe pour vos simples, vous devriez parler avec Gaïus. Je suis sûre que… »

Yvain se mit à toussoter pour les interrompre.

« Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai un message du Prince Arthur à transmettre au Seigneur Cobb. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les traits de Jayne.

« Ce gosse me plait de plus en plus. »

Inara leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le Prince Arthur aimerait vous faire quelques commandes et il compte vous convoquer au château dans les jours prochains.

-Dis au Prince que j'attends sa convocation avec impatience. Les gens avec qui je peux parler d'armes et de combat se font bien trop rares. Les autres ne pensent qu'à se réfugier dans les jupes de leur mère. Ce sont juste des putains de sangs de wyverns.

-Jayne !

-Quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait à tout prix éviter certaines expressions s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient pris tous les deux.

« Je vais le dire de ce pas au Prince. » dit Yvain en s'inclinant

Enfin, il allait juste dire à Arthur que le Seigneur Cobb avait dit qu'il attendrait sa convocation. Pas le reste. Il ne pouvait pas dire le reste à Arthur n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vais aller avec toi au château Yvain. Dame Eolhsand doit m'attendre maintenant. »

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre ensembles. Yvain et Guenièvre prirent la direction du château tandis qu'Inara et Jayne retournaient à l'auberge.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue avec le page du prince ? » finit par demander Jayne.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Est-ce que tu l'as senti ?

-Senti quoi ?

-Le page du prince. Il a été marqué par la Magie d'un Dragon.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a un Dragon à Camelot, lui annonça-t-elle, et le page du prince le côtoie quotidiennement. J'ai senti sa Magie sur lui.

-Et il est au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Le page du prince. Il est au courant qu'il a un Dragon qui lui colle aux basques ?

-Je pense que oui. » répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour regarder les tours du château qui dominaient les toits de la cité.

…

* * *

PvC : T'as trouvé pPvC alors ?

A : Elle est pas dans la vieille ville déjà. Je poursuis donc mes recherches.

* * *

**Scène 14 : Un Trompe-la-Mort**


	16. Scène 14

**Scène 14 : Un Trompe-la-Mort**

.

Morgane avait retrouvé la prison que constituait le château de Cenred depuis quelques jours. Elle était rentrée seule. Morgause était restée avec leur nouvel allié mais elle ne devait pas tarder à être de retour. Elle devait juste rester quelques jours avec lui puis elle reviendrait au château. Cenred avait profité de l'absence de sa sœur pour reprendre ses avances. Elle y avait répondu comme sa sœur le lui avait conseillé mais elle avait dû faire une erreur dans sa manière de lui répondre puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Morgane se sentait seule. En l'absence de Morgause, il n'y avait que le domestique personnel de Cenred qui venait la voir et juste pour s'assurer de ces éventuels besoins. Personne ne venait la voir pour simplement discuter avec elle.

« Souvent, je me dis que tu penses beaucoup trop ma sœur et j'ai peur qu'un jour cela finisse par causer ta perte. »

Morgane sursauta et se retourna en entendant la voix de sa sœur. Morgause portait toujours sa tenue de voyage.

« Quand es-tu rentrée ? lui demanda-t-elle en se levant.

-Je viens de le faire. »

Morgane serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manquée. Morgause lui rendit son étreinte avec joie.

« Comment vas-tu petite sœur ?

-Je vais bien. »

Silence.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai. » lui dit-elle en la repoussant pour mieux la regarder.

Morgane garda le silence.

« Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais ? »

Mais elle préféra garder le silence.

Morgause la laissa et alla s'asseoir.

« Peut-être as-tu juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps. » murmura-t-elle.

Morgane la rejoignit et s'assit à la place qu'elle occupait auparavant mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas encore parler de ses troubles à sa sœur. Plus tard peut-être.

« Nous pouvons aussi parler d'autres choses, dit Morgause. Ton apprentissage par exemple. Quel livre as-tu étudié en mon absence ? »

Sa sœur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Qui était cet homme ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Celui que je suis allée voir avec toi. »

Morgause commença par sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut continuer à dire qu'il est un homme… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire par là car Cenred fit soudain irruption dans la pièce. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Morgane et il se précipita vers Morgause.

« Comment as-tu pu oser ? »

La Sorcière se releva pour lui faire face.

« Un problème Cenred ?

-Oui et tu sais très bien lequel. Je viens de recevoir un message. Un Dragon et des wyverns ont attaqué l'un de mes villages. »

Morgane écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Un Dragon ? Mais Arthur avait tué le dernier Dragon non ?

« Je sais que tu es allée voir ce cadavre puant de Dragonnier Morgause !

-Il est plus cadavre que Dragonnier maintenant et il avait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement avant de s'envoler pour Camelot.

-Il aurait pu le faire ailleurs que dans mon royaume !

-Ce n'est qu'un village Cenred

-Ça me fait paraître faible. Je ne suis pas faible.

-Personne n'a dit que tu l'étais. »

Cenred remarqua enfin la présence de Morgane. Il se tut.

« Nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard et en privé Morgause.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Cenred s'en alla comme il était venu. Les deux sœurs retournèrent s'asseoir.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit Morgane. L'homme que nous avons vu… Il s'agit vraiment d'un Dragonnier ? Ne sont-ils pas tous morts ?

-Ils le sont mais certaines personnes ont toujours essayé de tromper la Mort. Disons qu'il fait partie de ceux-là. »

…

* * *

PvC : Alors pPvC ?

A : Toujours pas. Mais la famille peluche s'est agrandie !

Ahélya, avec un grand sourire, montre une peluche de renard à PvC.

PvC : C'est pas un dauphin...

A : Non c'est un renard et il a même un nom !

PvC : J'ai peur...

A : Il s'appelle Diego de la Vega !

Facepalm de PvC.

PvC : J'aurais dû m'en douter...

* * *

Scène 15 : Un Message pour Arthur


	17. Scène 15

**Scène 15 : Un Message pour Arthur**

.

« Toutes mes excuses pour ne pas vous avoir convoqué plus tôt. »

Inara et Jayne s'inclinèrent devant le fils d'Uther Pendragon. Le Prince les recevait enfin alors que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Yvain, son page, était venu voir Jayne.

« Nous savons que les Princes sont des gens très occupés Votre Altesse. » dit Inara en se redressant.

Jayne préférait ne rien dire. Il avait tourné en rond dans l'auberge pendant plusieurs jours. Son humeur n'était donc pas au beau fixe et il se trouvait en face d'un Prince. Il devait donc tenir sa langue. C'était ce qu'Inara lui avait ordonné avant qu'il n'arrive ici. Ils avaient besoin de passer par cette entrevue pour pouvoir atteindre leurs objectifs.

« Vous devez être Inara Serra. Guenièvre et Yvain m'ont parlé de vous. »

Mais Arthur ne leur avait pas dit qu'il avait l'impression de déjà connaître ce nom.

« Merlin ! » appela le fils d'Uther.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière le Prince Arthur fit un pas en avant.

« Merlin va vous conduire auprès de Gaïus Dame Inara. J'en profiterai pour discuter seul à seul avec Maître Cobb à propos de ma commande. »

Jayne jeta un petit coup d'œil inquiet à la femme qui l'accompagnait. Ils étaient à Camelot. Était-ce bien prudent de se séparer ? Elle lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

Le serviteur du Prince fit un nouveau pas en avant.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre ma Dame. »

Il se mit en marche. Elle le suivit, laissant derrière elle Jayne, seul avec le Prince Arthur. En franchissant la porte, Inara adressa une rapide prière à la Déesse pour que Jayne réussisse à tenir sa langue durant son absence. Il ne devait surtout pas énerver le Prince Arthur.

Elle se mit ensuite à observer son guide, Merlin, le jeune homme avec qui Eolhsand avait une liaison d'après les bruits qui courraient à Camelot. Il était jeune. Il était certainement né après le début de la Grande Purge. Inara avait du mal à croire à cette prétendue liaison mais quel était le lien entre la Hwïtãnhlyta et le serviteur du Prince Arthur alors ?

Il était lui aussi marqué par la Magie des Dragons. Tout comme Yvain mais la marque était plus importante chez lui. Presque étouffante et suffocante. Comme si ce jeune homme était déjà allé dans la Vallée. Le Dragon devait être plus proche de lui que d'Yvain et si ce qu'on disait était vrai à propos d'Eolhsand et du serviteur, l'importance de la marque n'avait plus rien d'étonnant.

Etait-il au courant ? se demanda-t-elle soudain. Lui avait-elle parlé de la Vallée et de ses occupants ?

Le serviteur se figea tout d'un coup. Un homme, le souffle court, venait de le héler.

« Eh toi ! Tu es bien le serviteur du Prince Arthur ? »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Je viens de Mercia. J'ai un message pour le Prince. Où est-il ?

-Dans sa chambre. Je vais…

-Je sais où elle est. »

L'homme les dépassa. Merlin le suivit du regard l'air inquiet. Devait-il le suivre ? Mais il devait conduire cette femme chez Gaïus. La présence d'une servante qu'il connaissait et qui passait par là mit fin à son dilemme.

« Marion peux-tu conduire cette dame chez Gaïus. Je dois parler au Prince.

-Bien sûr.

-A plus tard ma Dame. » dit-il en s'inclinant rapidement.

Il partit en courant sous le regard intrigué d'Inara. Arrivé à la chambre d'Arthur, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et il entra dans la pièce juste à temps pour entendre le Prince dire :

« Comment ça ! Des dragons ont attaqué un village de Mercia ! »

…

* * *

A : Bon ben avant dernier jour à Stockholm...

PvC : Et t'as toujours pas trouvé pPvC...

A : Ouais mais j'ai récupéré Diego de la Vega...

PvC : En Suède...

A : Ben quoi ?

* * *

Scène 16 : Les Dragons attaquent


	18. Scène 16

**Scène 16 : Les Dragons attaquent**

.

Arthur avait fait reconduire Jayne et Inara jusqu'à leur auberge et il se trouvait maintenant dans la petite salle du trône avec son père, Gaïus, Geoffrey de Monmouth et une dizaine de chevaliers. Merlin aussi était là bien sûr.

Son père était maintenant en train d'interroger le messager de Mercia qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt.

« Comment ça des dragons ? Tous les dragons sont morts. Mon fils a tué le dernier.

-Il s'agissait peut-être de wyverns. » intervint Gaïus.

Uther regarda le messager. C'était à lui de répondre à cette question.

« J'ignore à quoi peut ressembler une wyvern messire et je n'étais de toute façon pas là lors de l'attaque mais voilà ce que l'on m'a dit. »

Un silence.

« Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que la neige avait cessé de tomber quand elle a soudain recommencé à le faire mais les gens se sont très vite rendus compte que ce n'était pas de la neige mais des cendres.

-Des cendres ? » fit Gaïus.

C'était curieux.

Le messager confirma ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Les dragons sont arrivés la nuit suivante. Ils étaient assez petits. Très fins aussi. Des villageois pensent qu'ils ont eu affaire à de jeunes dragons.

-Il pourrait également s'agir de wyverns, l'interrompit Gaïus. Ce sont des cousins des Dragons et ils leur ressemblent énormément mais ce ne sont que des bêtes contrairement…

-Les dragons ne sont que des bêtes également Gaïus. »

Le vieux médecin préféra ne pas réagir à l'affirmation d'Uther.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda le Roi.

-Un autre dragon a fini par arriver. Un dragon adulte. Et quelqu'un le chevauchait. Les dragons ont détruit le village puis ils ont tous disparu.

-Y a-t-il eu des survivants ?

-Très peu.

-Cenred désire-t-il notre aide pour terrasser ces dragons ?

-Non mais il tenait à prévenir les royaumes voisins au cas où.

-Tu le remercieras de son avertissement. »

Le messager s'inclina. Uther se tourna vers ses conseillers et ses chevaliers.

« Avez-vous des questions à poser à cet homme ? »

Il regardait Gaïus en posant cette question. C'était lui le spécialiste de ce genre de chose après tout.

« J'en ai quelques-unes Votre Majesté, déclara le vieux médecin.

-Je vous laisse les poser Gaïus. »

Le vieil homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Merlin. Que pensait-il de tout ceci ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers le messager.

« A quoi ressemblait l'homme qui chevauchait le plus gros Dragon ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là. »

Gaïus avait une autre question.

« Lui parlait-il ?

-Oui. Comment…

-Lui donnait-il des ordres ?

-Oui. C'est ce qu'on dit les survivants. Il donnait des ordres à tous les dragons.

-Ont-ils compris ce qu'il disait ?

-Non. Ce n'était pas la langue commune qu'il utilisait. »

Les regards de Gaïus et Merlin se croisèrent. Une telle chose était impossible.

Arthur était rapidement arrivé à la même conclusion. De même que tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce.

« Tous les dragonniers sont mort. Balinor était le dernier. »

Nul n'osa prendre la parole après le Prince. Si un dragonnier était encore en vie, ainsi que des dragons, les attaques allaient certainement se reproduire. Elles ne s'arrêteraient pas à un village de Mercia. Ils allaient finir par venir à Camelot. Forcément. Car c'était Uther qui…

« Père je vais partir pour notre frontière avec Mercia avec un groupe de Chevaliers. Nous devons empêcher ces dragons de s'approcher de la Camelot.

-Arthur il est impossible de voyager avec ce temps.

-Nous devons essayer. Voilà des jours que la neige a cessé de tomber. Notre progression sera sûrement lente mais…

-Arthur…

-Les gens de Camelot sont en danger Père ! »

Il le savait bien mais…

« Sortez tous ! Je dois parler à mon fils. »

L'ordre du Roi fut exécuté immédiatement. Merlin essaya bien de rester avec Arthur mais le Prince l'en dissuada d'un regard.

« Je partirai Père. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, lui dit-il après que tout le monde soit sorti.

-Tu resteras à Camelot. Je te l'ordonne. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire partie du groupe de Chevaliers qui…

-J'irai avec eux.

-Non Arthur. Tu vas rester ici.

-J'ai pris ma décision Père.

-Arthur…

-J'irai, dit-il d'une voix ferme, et je vaincrai ces dragons. Je l'ai déjà fait. »

…

* * *

PvC : Bon tu pars ce soir et t'as toujours pas trouvé pPvC.

A : Oui mais j'ai...

PvC : Arrête avec ce renard !

A : J'étais en train de me dire que j'allais peut-être essayer d'en trouver d'autres... C'est cool les renards en peluche...

PvC : Tu as déjà une famille de dauphins !

A : Ben je peux faire une famille de renard non ?

PvC : Non.

* * *

Scène 17 : Les plans d'Inara et Jayne


	19. Scène 17

**Scène 17 : Les plans d'Inara et Jayne**

.

Inara et Jayne s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre de la Sorcière. La conversation qu'ils allaient avoir ne devait pas être écoutée par des oreilles indiscrètes et comme Inara s'était déjà chargée d'imposer les sorts appropriés à sa chambre…

« Des Dragons auraient attaqué un village de Mercia. Voilà ce que le messager est venu dire à Arthur. »

Inara resta silencieuse.

« Mais ce ne sont pas des Dragons que nous cherchons, poursuivit Jayne. C'est un Dragonnier.

-Non. Nous cherchons les deux.

-Tous les Dragons sont morts.

-Tous les Dragonniers aussi.

-Tu penses que ça peut-être lui ? Avec des Dragons ? Où les aurait-il trouvés ?

-Il peut s'agir de wyvern. Les gens sont incapables de faire la différence entre les deux de toute façon.

-Donc pas de Dragon.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre. En se liant avec un Dragon peut-être que…

-C'est possible ?

-Un rituel est toujours adaptable.

-Vous êtes de grands malades.

-Jayne…

-Il n'y a que vous pour avoir ce genre d'idée, fit-il avec un air dégoûté.

-Parce que se taper dessus à coup d'épées est plus raisonnable ?

-C'est en tout cas moins malsain que vos petits jeux de mots meurtriers.

-La Magie ne sert pas qu'à… »

Elle se tut d'elle-même. C'était Jayne qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas la peine de poursuivre ce type de discussion avec lui.

« Il faut qu'on sache s'il y avait quelqu'un avec ces Dragons. Tu t'occupes du Prince pendant que je m'occupe d'Eolhsand.

-Tu vas tout lui raconter ?

-Oui. Après tout, elle aussi, a son rôle à jouer dans ce rituel. »

…

* * *

Ahélya et PvC (et XY aussi hein... XT aussi était à Stockholm) rentrent chez elle. XY ouvre la porte et là qui voient-elles assisse devant l'ordinateur...

A/PvC : pPvC !

* * *

Scène 18 : Des Liens dans la Vallée


	20. Scène 18

**Scène 18 : Des Liens dans la Vallée**

.

Merlin préparait les affaires d'Arthur. Le départ devait avoir lieu le plus tôt possible. Il soupira en pliant un des manteaux qu'Arthur devait emporter avec lui. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller voir Eolhsand pour lui parler de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

**Tu te rappelles que tu n'as plus besoin de venir me voir si tu veux me parler n'est-ce pas ?**

Il sursauta.

** Arrête de faire ça bon sang !**

** Et toi arrête de frapper contre mes murs de toutes tes forces dès que tu penses à moi.**

** Je ne le fais pas exprès**

** Je le sais très bien.**

Silence.

**Je suis désolé El.**

La Barde ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

**Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'espionne Merlin.**

** Je ne…**

Il sentit son incertitude.

**Bon d'accord. Des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu fais.**

Elle était en train de sourire. Il le sentait.

**Merci d'être aussi honnête avec moi Merlin. Tu l'es plus que je ne le suis avec toi.**

Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir accès à cette pensée-là. Eolhsand s'était d'ailleurs éloignée de son esprit tout de suite après.

**El…**

Il sentit de nouveau son esprit tout proche du sien. Elle était tout aussi proche que précédemment mais elle était aussi plus prudente. Elle se retenait. Elle se retenait toujours quand elle lui parlait en fait. Comme si…

Il avait une question à lui poser.

**Nous sommes liés El ?**

Elle acquiesça.

**Mais notre lien ne ressemble pas vraiment à celui que tu as avec les autres non ?**

** N'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation Merlin ?**

** Ne réponds pas par une question quand on t'en pose une El.**

Elle soupira. Il entendit le soupir comme si elle avait été à côté de lui.

**Tu es le fils de ton père Merlin.**

**Je suis un Dragonnier. C'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Entre autre.**

Mais elle ne voulait pas en dire plus pour le moment.

**El…**

Un nouveau soupir.

**Je sens ton inquiétude Merlin et si je le voulais, je saurais parfaitement ce qui te trouble en ce moment. Tu n'aurais même pas besoin de m'en parler parce que tout ce que tu as entendu ou vu, je l'aurais entendu ou vu aussi.**

**Comment… Quand tu m'as parlé de tes pouvoirs, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça ?**

Lui avait-elle parlé de ça ? Peut-être… Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

**Tu es le fils de ton père… Et le petit-fils de ton grand-père.**

**Je ne comprends pas.**

**Je sais et c'est parce que je ne suis pas honnête avec toi.**

Cette discussion n'avait aucun sens.

**Ne te retient pas El.**

**Pardon ?**

**Ne te retient pas. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait quand…**

Elle se coupa de lui pendant un instant. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

**Es-tu seul ?**

**Oui.**

**Arthur ne risque-t-il pas de revenir bientôt ?**

**Je ne sais pas.**

**Alors mieux vaut remettre tout ceci à plus tard.**

**El…**

**Non Merlin.**

**Mais…**

**Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te rendes vraiment compte de ce que tout cela implique. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons voyagé de mon esprit au tien et inversement mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment lâché la bride au lien. Si nous le faisons…**

**Si tu le fais El. Je ne suis pas sûr que je contrôle quoi que ce soit…**

Cela la fit rire.

**Si tu veux.**

Elle redevint subitement sérieuse.

**Si je lâche la bride au lien maintenant, il y aura des conséquences. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de chose en ce moment.**

**Quelles conséquences ?**

**Tu pourrais te mettre à partager mes rêves et mes visions. Je pourrais peut-être me mettre à utiliser tes pouvoirs sans avoir besoin d'avoir un contact physique avec toi. Ton esprit sortira de ton corps pour rejoindre le mien et inversement. Nous...  
**

**Ça c'est déjà produit El.**

**Et c'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Cela nous rendrait vulnérables tous les deux. Tu ne peux pas te permettre la moindre faiblesse en ce moment. Arthur a besoin de toi. Arthur a besoin d'un Dragonnier.**

**Je croyais que…**

**Je ne t'ai pas espionné Merlin. Ce genre de chose ne peut rester secrète bien longtemps tu sais.**

Elle n'avait pas tort.

**Tu penses que c'est vrai ? Qu'il y a un autre Dragonnier en vie...  
**

**Je ne sais pas. S'il existe, je ne suis pas liée à lui. Je sentirais sa présence autrement…**

**Tu penses qu'il pourrait être comme moi ? Qu'il est né après la mort des autres ?**

**Ça voudrait dire qu'un autre Dragonnier aurait survécu suffisamment longtemps. Le temps que son enfant naisse. J'aurais dû le sentir…**

**Il n'est pas possible de te le cacher ?**

**C'est peu probable. Tous les habitants de la Vallée étaient liés mentalement les uns aux autres. Tout finissait par se savoir un jour ou l'autre…**

**Mais tu m'as dit que ma grand-mère avait refusé le lien non ?**

**C'est vrai. En fait, nous n'avons jamais obligés les utanbealucræft à se lier à nous mais la plupart le faisaient tout de même. En vérité, seuls les Dragonniers, les Hwïtãnhlyta et les Dragons étaient réellement obligés de le faire.**

**Pourquoi ?**

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. C'était une question plus compliquée que Merlin ne le pensait.

**C'est… C'est une question d'équilibre. Nous avons besoin les uns des autres. Nous nous contrôlons aussi les uns les autres.**

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comme lui expliquer tout ceci.

**Il faut que je t'apprenne la Vallée pour que tu puisses vraiment comprendre ce que je veux dire par là.**

**Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?**

**Mais je suis en train de le faire Merlin. La Vallée ne s'est pas construite en jour. Ce que je dois t'apprendre ne peut s'apprendre en un jour non plus.**

Il poussa un soupir frustré.

**Nous avons besoin de temps Merlin.**

**Quand l'aurons-nous ? Arthur est menacé en permanence et…**

Il se tut. Il avait senti quelque chose. L'apparition de ces Dragons n'était pas la seule raison d'inquiétude d'Eolhsand en ce moment. Il eut soudain la vision d'un homme et d'une femme et c'était leur présence à Camelot qui inquiétait tant la Barde.

**Quel est le problème avec le forgeron d'Arthur et sa compagne de voyage El ?**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**Te souviens-tu de mon rêve ? Celui où River chevauchait Serenity pour venir à Camelot.**

**Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.**

**Je pense que ce rêve annonçait leur arrivée.**

**Pourquoi…**

Il vit la réponse dans l'esprit de la Barde avant même qu'elle ne formule une pensée cohérente à ce propos.

**Ils ont vécu dans la Vallée !**

Elle acquiesça.

**Quel est le rapport avec River ?**

**Ils étaient proches d'elle. Enfin… Ils étaient surtout proche de Mal mais River…**

**Sont-ils…**

Non ce forgeron ne pouvait pas être un Dragonnier. Eolhsand le lui aurait dit tout de suite. Quant à Inara, elle n'avait pas les mêmes caractéristiques physiques qu'Eolhsand donc…

**Jayne avait une dette envers Mal. Il est resté dans la Vallée pour pouvoir la rembourser. Il nous quittait quand même régulièrement mais il finissait toujours par revenir…**

**Es-tu liée à lui ?**

**Non. Il a refusé le lien.**

**Il n'a donc aucun pouvoir ?**

**Aucun.**

**Et Inara ?**

**Inara… Comment t'expliquer ? Nous avons toujours vécu dans la Vallée et nous la quittions tous assez peu. Nous tenions beaucoup à notre isolement pour de multiples raisons…**

**Mais…**

**Disons que les autres possesseurs du Don ne l'entendaient pas vraiment de cette oreille. La Vallée est un sanctuaire. Pour tous. Pas seulement pour nous. Les Druides et les Prêtresses de l'Île ne voulaient pas que nous nous l'approprions totalement. Ils avaient donc chacun des émissaires chez nous.**

**Inara est une Sorcière ?**

**Oui.**

Les pensées d'Eolhsand s'éloignèrent pendant un instant de la Vallée.

**Je suis sûre que Morgause se considèrent comme la Grande Prêtresse actuelle mais elle n'a jamais vraiment terminée son apprentissage donc…**

**Inara pourrait être la Grande Prêtresse actuelle vu que j'ai tué Nimueh.**

**C'est bien ça Merlin.**

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment soupçonné la complexité de la communauté magique jusqu'à maintenant. Il fallait qu'Eolhsand lui en dise plus sur le sujet mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Peut-être qu'à son retour… Et avec Gaïus, ils pourraient tous les trois discuter de tout ceci.

**Que font-ils à Camelot El ?**

**Je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne peux pas le savoir vu que je ne suis liée à aucun d'eux.**

Avant qu'il ne pose la question qui venait de surgir dans son esprit, elle précisa que les Druides et les Prêtresses avaient exigé l'absence de lien mental avec les Dragonniers pour leurs émissaires.

**Tu devrais peut-être allée leur parler El.**

**Pas pour le moment. J'aimerais d'abord consulter les Lignes du Temps.**

…

* * *

A : Ah ben te revoilà enfin ! T'étais passé où pendant les épisodes précédents ?

pPvC : Bah, tu connais le métier, J'ai cachetonné à gauche à droite. J'ai fait quelques rôles alimentaires, au théâtre, dans des téléfilms. J'ai même été doubleur.

PvC : On dit comédien de doublage !

A : A quel moment ce dialogue est-il devenu un dialogue des CDZA ? (Message subliminal : Regardez les Chevaliers du Zodiaque la série abrégé ! C'est super bien !)

* * *

**Scène 19 : Une mauvaise Nouvelle**


	21. Scène 19

**Scène 19 : Une mauvaise Nouvelle**

.

Jayne avait eu raison de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour voir Arthur. Le Prince était sur le point de partir apparemment mais il ne le voyait pas aux alentours. Il n'y avait que quelques chevaliers, son serviteur et son page dans la cour du château pour le moment.

« Vous nous quittez ? » lança-t-il à la petite troupe.

Les chevaliers se tournèrent pendant un instant vers lui, le saluèrent puis retournèrent à leur conversation. Il ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction de leur part. Celle du serviteur du Prince était déjà plus étonnante. Il lui avait tout d'abord lancé un regard méfiant puis il avait commencé à faire semblant de s'occuper du cheval qui se trouvait à côté de lui tout en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Quant au page d'Arthur…

« Vous êtes venu voir le Prince, Maître Cobb ?

-Maître Cobb ? Je préférais quand tu m'appeler seigneur petit.

-Le Prince a dit que c'était de cette manière que je devais m'adresser à vous.

-Le Prince n'est pas drôle. »

Le serviteur laissa échapper un petit rire amusé à ces mots.

« On dirait bien que… Merlin c'est bien ça ? »

Le serviteur acquiesça.

« On dirait bien que Merlin est d'accord avec moi petit. » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au serviteur d'Arthur.

Il devait essayer de s'en faire un ami. Le serviteur était aussi un moyen de se rapprocher d'Eolhsand.

« Il ne faut pas dire du mal du Prince, Maître Cobb, lui dit Yvain.

-Il n'est pas là pour m'entendre non ?

-Oui mais… »

Le serviteur du Prince fut soudain derrière l'enfant et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Arthur m'a dit de prendre ses couteaux de lancer mais je les ai oublié dans sa chambre. Est-ce que tu peux aller les chercher ?

-Tout de suite Merlin. »

Le page s'en alla. Le serviteur le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le château puis il se tourna vers Jayne. Il ferma les yeux pendant un court instant puis les rouvrit pour pouvoir plonger son regard de celui de l'autre homme.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Jayne fut sur le point d'éclater de rire en voyant ce gosse qui n'avait que la peau sur les os en train de lui parler d'un ton qui lui semblait presque menaçant mais quelque chose le retint de le faire. Il observa attentivement le serviteur. La pose du jeune homme n'était pas celle que prenait un guerrier sur le point de se battre mais il y avait quelque chose. Jayne avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

« Merlin, pourquoi as-tu dit à Yvain d'aller chercher mes couteaux de lancer ? »

Le serviteur se retourna en entendant la voix de son maître.

« Parce que vous m'avez ordonné de les prendre pour le voyage Sire.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça.

-Je vous assure que si.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'as imaginé pendant que tu étais en train de rêvasser idiot.

-C'est difficile à dire quand on est en face d'un crétin qui donne des ordres à tout bout de champ. »

Jayne jeta un léger coup d'œil aux chevaliers. Personne ne réagissait. Fallait-il en conclure que ce type d'échange entre le Prince et son serviteur n'avait rien d'inhabituel ?

« Maître Cobb, vous êtes venu me voir ?

-En effet Sire. Après l'interruption de tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé que…

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous recevoir maintenant, l'interrompit Arthur. Je suis en train de partir.

-Je vois ça. »

Jayne détailla la petite troupe de chevaliers qui se trouvaient dans le cours du château.

« Vous partez à la chasse Sire ?

-En effet. »

Arthur monta à cheval. Son serviteur fit de même.

« J'espère que vous serez toujours là à mon retour, lui dit le Prince.

-Je ne bougerais certainement pas de la Cité si ce temps se maintient.

-Sage décision.

-Celle de partir chasser par ce temps ne l'est pas en revanche Sire. »

Un silence. Qu'allait répondre le Prince après cette légère provocation ?

Il n'y répondit pas et il donna même le signal du départ à ses chevaliers mais Jayne s'empara des rênes du cheval d'Arthur avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre en marche.

« Maitre Cobb vous…

-J'ai une question à vous poser Sire.

-Faites-le vite que je puisse partir. »

Jayne inspira et expira profondément. Inara le tuerait certainement à son retour à l'auberge mais il préférait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Comment comptez-vous attraper un Dragon sans l'aide d'un Dragonnier Sire ? »

Arthur ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question mais il réagit très vite.

« J'ai déjà réussi à tuer un Dragon Maître Cobb et je n'avais pas le moindre Dragonnier avec moi.

-Vous avez besoin d'un Dragonnier Sire. J'ai entendu dire que l'un d'eux était encore en vie… »

Pendant un instant, Jayne crut voir les mains du serviteur d'Arthur se crisper sur les rênes de son cheval.

« Si vous voulez parler de Balinor, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer sa mort. » déclara Arthur.

La surprise lui fit lâcher la bride qu'il tenait. Arthur en profita pour s'en aller ainsi que tous ses chevaliers.

Jayne resta un long moment dans la cour du château.

Balinor était mort.

Impossible.

…

* * *

A : Donc pPvC vu que tu es de retour je pense qu'on doit parler un peu.

PvC : Et moi je pense qu'elle devrait redisparaître.

A : Arrête PvC sinon les gens vont finir par croire que tu es jalouse de ta petite sœur…

PvC : Je ne suis pas jalouse !

A : Donc pPvC, ainsi que tu le sais, ta grande sœur n'a toujours pas d'inspiration pour son bonus de l'épisode précédent et je me disais que…

PvC : Je t'interdis de lui donner mon bonus ! Et puis les lemons c'est interdit d'en publier sur feufeu de toute façon !

* * *

Scène 20 : Une mort Impossible


	22. Scène 20

**Scène 20 : Une mort Impossible**

.

Inara ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter au château et demander à parler à Eolhsand comme si de rien n'était. Cela soulèverait certainement quelques questions et en ces temps obscurs, sous le règne d'Uther Pendragon, des gens comme eux ne pouvaient pas se permettre qu'on se pose quelques questions à leurs propos. Heureusement, il y avait de multiples moyens d'arriver jusqu'à la Devineresse et la servante, Guenièvre, semblait le plus approprié pour le moment. Elle allait devoir demander à Jayne de l'introduire auprès de la jeune femme comme il la connaissait déjà.

Du mouvement dans la chambre adjacente la tira de ses pensées. Jayne devait être de retour. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller lui parler mais ce n'était pas le forgeron qui se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente. C'était la femme de l'aubergiste et elle était en train de changer les draps du lit. La femme lui jeta un bref coup d'œil quand elle entra dans la pièce puis elle reprit son travail.

« Je cherche Jayne, l'homme qui occupe cette chambre. L'avez-vous vu ?

-M'étonnerait qu'il occupe cette chambre cette nuit, il vient de dire à mon mari qu'il partait. » lui répondit-elle sans interrompre ce qu'elle faisait.

En entendant cela, Inara se précipita vers les escaliers pour pouvoir parler à l'aubergiste.

« Jayne, mon compagnon de voyage, où est-il ?

-Aux écuries. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle courut jusqu'aux écuries et elle y trouva Jayne en train de s'occuper de son cheval. Il était sur le départ en effet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Arthur part à la chasse aux Dragons. Je le suis.

-Et tu comptais partir sans rien me dire ?

-Je t'aurais contacté plus tard. »

Elle lui avait donné les moyens de le faire en effet mais cela n'excusait rien.

« Eolhsand ? demanda Inara.

-A moins qu'il ne l'ait caché dans ses fontes, elle est toujours au château.

-Il aura besoin d'elle s'il veut se mesurer à des Dragons.

-Une moitié de Dragon ne vaut pas mieux qu'une wyvern face à un Dragon.

-Balinor…

-Balinor est mort.

-Quoi ?

-Balinor est mort. C'est Arthur lui-même qui vient de me le dire.

-Mais… Mais non. C'est impossible. Balinor est en vie. C'est le Survivant. Le Dernier des Dragonniers. Nous l'aurions senti s'il était mort.

-Comment ? Aucun de nous n'était lié à eux.

-Mais l'équilibre…

-L'équilibre peut aller se faire bouffer par Kilgarrah !

-Balinor ne peut pas être mort. S'il est mort, Eolhsand va... »

Jayne monta à cheval.

« Les humeurs de la Hwïtãnhlyta sont la dernière chose qui m'inquiète pour le moment.

-Mais…

-Je dois y aller. Je te contacte plus tard. »

Il s'en alla le plus rapidement possible. Il avait peur qu'Arthur n'ait déjà pris que trop d'avance sur lui. Il espérait tout de même que le temps et le fait que le groupe qu'il menait soit assez important le ralentisse suffisamment pour qu'un homme seul puisse le rattraper aisément.

Inara était sous le choc bien sûr et il s'en était parfaitement rendu compte mais il n'avait pas le temps pour le moment. Inara n'était qu'une partie de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Mal et ce n'était même pas la partie la plus importante pour lui. Mal et les autres étaient morts. Et maintenant, avec la mort de la Balinor, la Vallée disparaissait également et avec elle c'était une partie de sa promesse à Mal qui disparaissait aussi. Maintenant, il n'y avait donc plus qu'Inara et la vengeance.

…

* * *

pPvC : Tu serais prêtes à me donner un bonus ?

A : Bien sûr vu que ta grande sœur ne semble être bonne à rien en ce moment.

PvC : Je ne suis pas bonne à rien ! Je manque juste d'inspiration !

* * *

Scène 21 : Les Dragonniers hors de la Vallée


	23. Scène 21

**Scène 21 : Les Dragonniers hors de la Vallée**

.

Ils progressaient lentement. Trop lentement au goût d'Arthur même s'il savait bien que le temps était la cause principale de cette lente avancée. Le Prince jeta un léger coup d'œil à ces hommes. Souffraient-ils du froid ? Avait-il vraiment pris la bonne décision ? Conduire une patrouille jusqu'à leur frontière avec Mercia au cas où les dragons la traverseraient était tout de même extrêmement risqué.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Merlin. Son serviteur chevauchait à ses côtés mais il restait étrangement silencieux. Il sourit en voyant l'une des capes marquée du dragon d'or des Pendragon sur ses épaules. Il avait vu Léon placer la cape sur le dos du serviteur quelques instants plus tôt, quand celui-ci avait commencé à trembler à cause d'un petit vent très froid. Arthur remercia le Chevalier d'un petit signe de la tête puis il regarda de nouveau son serviteur. Merlin les avait suivis et personne n'avait discuté sa présence dans la troupe. Merlin était toujours avec eux quoi qu'il arrive, quelques soit la nature de leur déplacement et les chevaliers l'avaient accepté parmi eux alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple serviteur et ils le protégeaient avec autant de soin qu'ils protégeaient leur Prince. Après tout, Merlin était loin d'être un guerrier.

« Tu as trop froid pour pouvoir parler ? » dit-il soudain à son serviteur.

Il n'aimait pas voir Merlin silencieux. Merlin qui ne parlait pas ; Merlin qui ne racontait pas n'importe quoi ; ce n'était pas vraiment Merlin.

« Je repensais à notre rencontre avec Jayne Cobb. » avoua Merlin au bout d'un moment.

Arthur aussi y avait pensé au tout début de leur chevauchée puis il avait repoussé l'entrevue dans un coin de son esprit pour y penser plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la stratégie à adopter en cas de rencontre avec les dragons et cet éventuel dragonnier.

« J'ai déjà tué un dragon Merlin et nous n'avions pas le moindre dragonnier avec nous. »

Il crut pendant un instant que Merlin avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ce n'était qu'un Dragon. Un seul Dragon, lui rappela Merlin. Là, il y en a plusieurs et ils ont sans doute un maître.

-Cela veut juste dire que nous allons avoir affaire à plusieurs ennemis et non à un seul. Je le sais bien Merlin et je prépare notre combat en prenant cela en compte, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le serviteur ne semblait pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Nous n'allons pas face au danger sans être complètement dans le noir Merlin. »

Arthur poursuivit à mi-voix.

« Et mes lectures sur les dragonniers nous seront très certainement utiles dans notre lutte. »

Merlin ne réussit pas à retenir un ricanement moqueur. Les livres et les parchemins d'Arthur sur les Dragonniers n'étaient la plupart du temps qu'un tissu de mensonge et le Prince ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. En vérité, peu de documents sur la Magie contenaient de réelles informations à son propos et il fallait faire partie de ce monde pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Arthur ne faisait pas partie de ce monde ou plutôt si, il en faisait partie, mais il était tellement aveuglé par tout ce qu'on lui avait appris qu'il n'en possédait pas les clés. Il était donc incapable de se défendre efficacement contre les dangers de ce monde mais c'était pour cette raison que Merlin se tenait à ses côtés après tout. C'était sa destinée. Rester dans l'ombre et protéger Arthur.

« Tu es encore en train de penser à Jayne Cobb ? » demanda Arthur en voyant son serviteur plongé dans ses pensées.

Merlin n'était pas en train de rêver, il le savait. Ce n'était pas cet air-là que prenait Merlin quand il se mettait à rêvasser.

« J'ai juste trouvé sa question étrange. Rien de plus, lui dit Merlin.

-Toute la Cité doit être au courant pour l'attaque et cet homme a beaucoup voyagé. Sa question n'était donc pas si étonnante. D'après ce que j'ai lu, peu de dragons ont pu être tué sans l'intervention d'un ou plusieurs dragonniers.

-Sauf pendant la Grande Purge. » lui rappela Merlin.

Arthur acquiesça.

« Mais les pertes ont alors été considérables. » ajouta le Prince.

Il avait lu tous les rapports sur les missions d'extermination des dragons. Cela n'avait pas été des lectures plaisantes. La liste de noms des chevaliers tués au cours du combat faisait toujours plusieurs pages. Le contraste avec les quelques rapports que Geoffrey de Monmouth lui avait confié sur ces mêmes missions conduites avec l'assistance de dragonniers était saisissant. Arthur en avait beaucoup parlé avec l'archiviste du château jusqu'à lui demander quel était, selon lui, la position qu'occupait les dragonniers dans leur monde avant la Grande Purge.

Les livres et les parchemins sur ces hommes étaient nombreux mais Geoffrey de Monmouth lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de la véracité d'une bonne moitié des documents qu'il lui avait donnés.

« J'ai beaucoup discuté des dragonniers avec Geoffrey de Monmouth. » avoua tout d'un coup Arthur à son serviteur.

Il en avait aussi beaucoup parlé avec Guenièvre. Pour des raisons différentes. Ils partageaient leurs réflexions set leurs interrogations à propos des Dragonniers et de la famille de Balinor. Ils confrontaient leurs opinions à ce sujet et ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accords mais Arthur appréciait énormément leurs discussions. C'était un aperçu plaisant de ce que pourrait devenir leur mariage. Quand ils seraient mari et femme, il veillerait à l'associer à toutes ses décisions. Certains membres du Conseil n'apprécieraient guère mais il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait pas d'une femme qui ne serait là que pour lui donner un héritier. Il voulait une compagne, quelqu'un qui le supporterait dans toutes ses décisions, mais qui n'hésiteraient pas à les discuter. Guenièvre serait cette femme.

« Cette nouvelle ne m'étonne guère, Sire, lui dit Merlin. Bien que je me demande toujours ce qui a provoqué cette soudaine obsession à propos des Dragonniers. »

Arthur baissa la tête. Il est vrai que Merlin n'était pas au courant pour sa conversation avec Balinor. Il voulait tout lui dire pourtant mais quelque chose le retenait de le faire.

« Que vous a dit Geoffrey de Monmouth ? » lui demanda tout d'un coup Merlin.

Arthur regarda son serviteur. La question l'avait surpris. La dernière fois que Merlin et lui avaient parlé des dragonniers, la conversation ne les avait menés nulle part.

« Comme Dame Eolhsand, il m'a dit que les dragonniers sortaient rarement de leur Vallée mais il n'a pas su me dire pourquoi.

-Ils devaient avoir leurs raisons et ils sont les seuls à pouvoir vous dire lesquelles.

-Mais ils sont tous morts Merlin. »

Le serviteur tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Nous le savons bien. » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit immédiatement. Nous ? Comment ça nous !?

Il regarda Arthur pendant un bref instant. Le Prince n'avait pas dû entendre ce qu'il venait de dire puisqu'il continuait de lui faire part de ses réflexions à propos des Dragonniers.

« Officiellement, ils n'avaient l'air de sortir que pour une seule raison. S'occuper des dragons les plus dangereux. Parfois même à la demande des Rois et des Seigneurs de la contrée. C'est ce que j'ai vu dans les rapports que Geoffrey m'a confié. »

Arthur continua de parler mais Merlin ne l'écoutait plus. Nous. Il avait dit nous. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Eolhsand. Il avait dit nous. C'était rassurant non ? S'il avait dit nous, c'est qu'il avait conscience d'être deux. Il était Merlin. Pas Eolhsand. Et il ne devenait pas Eolhsand. Il ne pouvait pas devenir Eolhsand n'est-ce pas ? Était-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire lors de leur conversation précédente ? Non. Ça ne sonnait pas vraiment ainsi.

Ses doigts se crispèrent soudain autour des cordes d'une harpe. Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Il n'était pas à Camelot. C'était Eolhsand qui était à Camelot. Pas lui. Merlin était avec Arthur. En train de chevaucher dans le froid et sur une route enneigée parce qu'il y avait des Dragons en liberté qui avaient attaqué un village. Il était un Dragonnier et c'était ce que les Dragonniers avaient toujours fait. Il était le seul à pouvoir protéger Arthur et ses chevaliers.

Et si les Dragons n'étaient pas seuls ? S'il y avait bien un autre Dragonner avec eux ? Eolhsand aurait dû venir avec eux. Il fallait un Dragon pour battre un autre Dragon. C'est ainsi qu'ils…

**Oh Merlin. Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée ! Je…**

La voix d'Eolhsand le fit sursauter. Son cheval fit un écart. Il entendit confusément la voix d'Arthur. Le Prince était en train de grogner. Comment avait-il pu hériter d'un serviteur aussi idiot et incompétent ? Mais Arthur était inquiet. Il le sentait. L'inquiétude avait sa propre musique et il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Arthur était inquiet pour lui. Il devait ouvrit les yeux et leur expliquer. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Non. Quelqu'un !

**El ?**

** Je suis désolée Merlin. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée.**

Mais il le savait parfaitement.

**Mon inquiétude a… Je suis désolée…**

Il avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il était tellement inquiet pour lui. Non. C'était Eolhsand qui était inquiète pour lui. Pas lui. Pas Merlin.

**Je suis vraiment désolée.**

** Que se passe-t-il El ?**

** Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin de temps. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Mais je t'en supplie ! N'ouvre pas les yeux ! N'ouvre surtout pas les yeux pour le moment ! Fais-le quand tu te sentiras seul. Absolument seul.**

** Que veux-tu…**

Mais elle n'était déjà plus là. D'instinct, il chercha à la retrouver. Il ne voulait pas être seul mais elle le repoussa. Loin. Très loin à l'intérieur de son propre esprit et quand il repartit à l'assaut du Lien, la porte n'était plus là. Le Lien était toujours là mais il y avait comme un mur entre son esprit et celui de la Barde, un mur qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir. Il essaya de le faire pourtant. Il l'appela désespérément mais elle ne répondit pas à ces appels. Elle l'avait laissé seul. Il était seul.

« Merlin… »

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant la voix de Léon. Il était seul. Il pouvait ouvrir les yeux. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Tu pleures. » murmura le Chevalier.

Bien sûr qu'il pleurait. Il était seul.

Il referma les yeux et secoua lentement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était seul. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans son esprit. Il y avait un vide et il n'aimait pas ça. Cela le faisait souffrir. Il était triste. Tellement triste. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Tout était dans sa tête. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'affecter à ce point. A quel moment, le Lien avec Eolhsand était-il devenu aussi important ? Il ne voulait pas que ça devienne aussi important. Il voulait rester Merlin. Seulement Merlin et rien d'autre.

Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus seulement Merlin...

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une grotte avec la moitié des chevaliers d'Arthur. Ils se préparaient à dormir ici apparemment.

« Où est Arthur ? »

Le Prince n'était pas là. Où était Arthur ? Que s'était-il passé pendant… Personne n'avait l'air blessé pourtant…

« Le Prince va bien Merlin, le rassura Léon. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-Le Prince pense que nous sommes suivis. Il est allé s'en occuper. »

…

* * *

pPvC : Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit de lemon. Je risque d'être rouillée et de ne pas y arriver. Je ne veux pas te décevoir.

A : Oh ça c'est une bonne petite voix !

PvC : pffff…

A : Ne t'inquiète pas pPvC. Il suffit de te lancer et on verra ce que ça donne d'accord.

pPvC (d'une toute petite voix) : D'accord.

* * *

Scène 22 : Un Sans-Pouvoir hors de la Vallée


	24. Scène 22

**Scène 22 : Un Sans-Pouvoir hors de la Vallée**

.

Il avait fini par rattraper Arthur et sa troupe plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait donc ralenti le pas de son cheval pour pouvoir garder une distance suffisante entre le groupe de Chevaliers et lui.

Il se mit à les observer de loin. A un moment, il vit un chevalier passer une cape sur les épaules du serviteur du Prince. Cela le fit sourire. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Ces hommes courraient peut-être au-devant de leur mort mais ils y allaient en plaisantant et en riant. Il avait connu ça lui aussi il y avait bien longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. Les souvenirs étaient toujours là, toujours proches, mais il refusait le plus souvent de les invoquer. A quel moment de sa vie cette putain de Vallée était-elle devenue si importante ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais réussi à la quitter pour de bon ? Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Il avait quitté la Vallée si souvent qu'il avait fini par en perdre le compte mais il finissait toujours par y revenir à un moment ou à un autre et personne ne lui disait rien. Tout le monde faisait comme s'il n'avait pas disparu pendant des jours sans rien dire à personne. Mal et Zoé venaient le chercher pour qu'il assiste à l'entraînement des plus jeunes comme s'il avait toujours été là. Wash finissait toujours par venir les voir. Il disait qu'il aimait assister à l'entraînement des plus jeunes mais il ne les regardait jamais. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme. Kaylee l'entrainait dans le Nid des Dragons et Simon était souvent là, avec elle, pour prendre soin des œufs et des Dragons qui venaient d'en sortir. Simon aimait soigner. C'était tout sa vie. Dragons. Dragonniers. Hwïtãnhlyta. Utanbealucræft. Tous recevaient ses soins. River… River était River. En vérité, elle était la seule avec Serenity à faire des commentaires sur ses absences et son retour et River étant River, ses commentaires n'avaient le plus souvent aucun sens. Quant à Serenity, ses commentaires étaient typiquement draconiques et il n'y comprenait jamais rien non plus.

Quant aux autres habitants de la Vallée, Jayne ne savait pas vraiment s'ils remarquaient ses allées et venues. Les Dragonniers vivaient par famille, par clan et malgré le lien mental qu'ils partageaient tous, un clan se mêlait rarement des affaires d'un autre clan. Au sein d'une famille en revanche, c'était une autre histoire…

Le Lien…

Saleté de Lien…

Heureusement qu'il l'avait refusé. Leur mort était suffisante. Pas besoin de la vivre avec eux en plus.

Ses pensées allèrent pendant un instant à Eolhsand, Balinor et Kilgarrah. Les Survivants. Il les connaissait peu. Ils appartenaient à la lignée de Morfessa et Falias tandis que de par sa dette envers Mal, il était considéré comme appartenant à la lignée d'Esras et Gorias. Les Survivants… Les Survivants qui avaient senti la mort de chacun des habitants de la Vallée. Qui étaient morts avec chaque habitant de la Vallée plutôt.

A cause du Lien.

Putain de Lien.

Il avait toujours refusé le Lien. Il n'avait pas envie de subir ça. Il n'y avait de la place que pour lui dans sa tête. Pour personne d'autre.

Jayne regarda de nouveau la troupe d'Arthur. Il s'était trop rapproché d'eux sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ralentit un peu le pas.

Le Prince parlait avec son serviteur. La relation entre ces deux-là était pour le moins étonnante. Il y avait sans doute quelque chose à creuser de ce côté-là.

Il sourit en voyant le serviteur tourner la tête. Il n'écoutait plus son Maître. Il l'aurait parié.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le cheval du serviteur commencer à ralentir. Quelques instants plus tard, il finit même par faire un écart. Arthur donna l'ordre de s'arrêter. On descendit le serviteur de son cheval et on l'examina. Qu'avait-il donc ? Etait-il inconscient ? Avec tout ce monde autour, il avait du mal à voir.

Le Prince continua de donner des ordres. Il regarda tout d'un coup le ciel. Jayne en fit de même. La nuit n'allait pas tarder. Le Prince allait certainement ordonner une halte.

Un Chevalier cria qu'il connaissait une grotte un peu plus loin qui pouvait tous les abriter. Les Chevaliers se remirent à cheval. Le Prince s'occupa personnellement de son serviteur qui semblait inconscient.

Vraiment étonnant.

Il les suivit jusqu'à la grotte et il les observa monter leur campement pour la nuit. Il était temps de faire de même pour lui. Il abandonna donc pendant un instant sa surveillance pour monter son propre campement. Il y avait sans doute une autre grotte qui aurait pu lui servir d'abri mais il ne voulait pas perdre son point d'observation. Il camperait donc ici, dans la neige. Il l'avait déjà fait de toute façon. La tente suffirait. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Il ne mourrait pas de froid. Et puis Inara lui avait également confié quelques trucs qui lui seraient utiles. La Magie pouvait avoir son utilité. De temps en temps.

Monter sa tente lui prit peu de temps. Il était habitué à le faire. Il posa ses affaires à l'intérieur puis en ressortit pour reprendre sa surveillance. La pointe d'une épée l'accueillie à sa sortie. Il releva vite la tête pour voir qui était le propriétaire de cette lame.

Arthur.

Évidemment.

« Que faites-vous ici Maître Cobb ? »

Jayne pensa à s'échapper pendant un instant. Il pouvait sans doute réussir à le faire. Cinq chevaliers. Arhur compris. Il pouvait en venir à bout. Quand on s'était entraîné pendant des années contre des Dragonniers et des Sorciers, on apprenait quelques coups des plus utiles… Des plus vicieux aussi.

Il préféra se laisser prendre. Il n'allait certainement pas le ramener à Camelot maintenant de toute façon.

« Vous aviez quelques commandes à me faire Sire ? J'en ai eu marre d'attendre. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Attachez-lui les mains. On le ramène avec nous. »

L'ordre fut rapidement exécuté. Il testa ses liens et leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel. Il allait devoir leur apprendre à faire des nœuds un peu plus solides s'ils voulaient le garder prisonnier.

« Quelqu'un peut-il s'occuper de mes affaires ? Ça m'ennuierait de les perdre. »

Cette phrase lui attira un regard noir de la part d'Arthur mais le Prince fit tout de même signe à l'un de ses Chevaliers et ses affaires entrèrent dans la grotte en même temps que lui quelques instants plus tard.

Le serviteur du Prince était conscient et il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant arriver.

« Que fait-il ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Arthur. Nous l'interrogerons après dîner. »

Cette réponse n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Merlin.

Jayne avait l'impression que sa présence effrayait le serviteur d'Arthur. Pour quelle raison ?

…

* * *

pPvC : J'ai peut-être une idée pour mon lemon mais c'est pas très joyeux.

PvC : Ouais ben moi j'ai pas d'idée pour mon bonus et je vous e(censuré)e toutes.

A : Seigneur quel langage PvC !

pPvC : Grande sœur n'est vraiment pas polie.

A : ça c'est certain.

PvC : Rien à foutre.

* * *

Scène 23 : Deux Morts possibles


	25. Scène 23

**Scène 23 : Deux Morts possibles**

.

Balinor était mort. C'était impossible. Une chose pareille ne pouvait être possible. Inara l'aurait senti si le dernier des Dragonniers était mort. L'ensemble du monde magique l'aurait senti.

Ses pensées ne l'avaient pas quittée tout le long du chemin qui l'avait mené à sa chambre et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle refusait de croire à une pareille éventualité. Balinor ne pouvait pas être mort. Eolhsand n'aurait pas mis un pied hors de la Vallée si Balinor était mort. Une Hwïtãnhlyta dans le Monde Extérieur, et sans Dragonnier, c'était le risque de devenir folle. Eolhsand n'avait pas pu prendre un tel risque.

Sauf si elle avait vu quelque chose qui…

Inara s'assit sur son lit. Elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire.

Le Prince avait dit que Balinor était mort. Il fallait savoir si c'était la vérité puis elle aviserait.

Elle se leva pour vérifier que sa porte était bien verrouillée. C'était bien le cas mais elle préféra tout de même réciter un sortilège pour être sûre et certaine que personne ne l'interrompe. Elle retourna ensuite à son lit puis s'accroupit pour récupérer un des sacs qu'elle avait caché dessous. Ce sac contenait tout le matériel de Magie qu'elle avait pu emporter avec elle. C'était dangereux d'apporter ce genre de choses à Camelot mais elle était ce qu'elle était. Une Sorcière et une Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion. Une Sorcière ne se séparait jamais de son matériel de Magie.

Elle vida le pot contenant de la terre de l'Île dans un calice puis elle prit deux petites branches de pommier et de chêne qu'elle enflamma et qu'elle planta dans la terre de l'Île. Les deux branches se mirent à produire une fumée blanche qui n'avait rien de normal.

Inara ferma les yeux. Inspira et expira profondément. Les rouvrit.

« Iewe mé álibbend. Iewe mé dracaan ond his bearn. » (1)

Aussitôt, la fumée prit la forme d'un Dragon à trois têtes.

Balinor n'était pas mort. Arthur avait menti.

Mais brusquement l'une des têtes du Dragon tomba comme si elle venait d'être coupée. Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! L'un des Survivants étaient donc mort ? Vraiment mort ?

Mais le Dragon de fumée blanche recommença à se transformer. La tête du Dragon était en train de repousser et il eut bientôt ses trois têtes de nouveau.

Une tête coupée. L'un des Survivants était donc bien mort. Oui mais lequel ? On disait Kilgarrah et Balinor morts. Lequel l'était réellement ? se demanda-t-elle tout en levant la main pour disperser le Dragon de fumée blanche.

Elle se figea en constant que l'une des têtes du Dragon était en train de se dédoubler. Qu'est-ce que…

Il était temps de mettre fin à son sort. Elle devait réfléchir. Elle dispersa le Dragon de fumée et elle reprit les deux fines branches pour planter le bout qu'elle avait enflammé dans la terre de l'Île et les éteindre.

Elle ne rangea pas tout de suite ses affaires. Elle préférait d'abord s'allonger et réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Balinor ou Kilgarrah ?

L'un des deux était mort. Oui mais lequel ?

Si le mort était Kilgarrah, Balinor et Eolhsand avaient dû faire éclore un nouvel œuf de Dragon mais tous les œufs avaient été détruits par les hommes d'Uther.

Si le mort était Balinor, le Dragonnier avait dû avoir un fils. Après tout Balinor avait échappé à Uther. Qui savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre le moment de sa fuite et celui de sa mort ?

Eolhsand, elle, devait savoir évidemment.

Mais elle devait prendre en compte la tête supplémentaire. L'une des têtes s'était dédoublée et elle avait senti la présence d'un Dragon à Camelot. Si Kilgarrah était vivant…

Le mort devait donc être Balinor et il avait sans doute eu un fils. C'était plausible. Tout à faire plausible.

L'image d'un mince jeune homme se tenant quelques pas derrière le fils d'Uther lui vint alors à l'esprit. Le serviteur du Prince portait la marque des Dragons, une marque qui était si importante qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait vécu dans la Vallée.

Elle se mit à rire en se rendant compte de son erreur. Le serviteur du Prince ne pouvait certainement pas connaître la Vallée mais sa marque était si forte. Elle avait pensé que c'était à cause d'Eolhsand et du Dragon qui semblait se trouver à Camelot mais il y avait une autre explication à tout ceci. La marque était aussi puissante parce que le serviteur appartenait à la Vallée. Parce que le serviteur était la Vallée. Parce qu'il était lui-même un Dragonnier. Parce que Balinor avait eu un fils. Cela expliquait tout. Absolument tout.

Son rire se transforma ensuite en véritable fou rire.

Le serviteur du Prince Arthur était un Dragonnier.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Jayne le plus vite possible.

…

* * *

(1) Montre-moi les Survivants. Montre-moi le Dragon et ses enfants.

* * *

Ahélya, PvC et pPvC sont chacune assise à un bureau. Elles sont en train d'écrire. Enfin… Ahélya est en train d'écrire. Les deux autres…

PvC : Comment peut-elle avoir autant d'inspiration en ce moment ?

pPvC : Ben, elle arrête pas de dire que la fic s'écrit toute seule non ?

Ahélya relève la tête.

A : Non. Plus maintenant. La scène que j'ai écrite hier c'était un cauchemar !

PvC : T'en es où autrement ?

A : C'est un secret…

PvC est sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle préfère se taire et retourner à sa feuille blanche.

* * *

Scène 24 : Pas le Mauvais Côté


	26. Scène 24

**Scène 24 : Pas le Mauvais Côté**

.

Jayne n'en revenait pas. Arthur et ses chevaliers mangeaient devant lui et personne ne lui avait encore apporté quoi que ce soit alors que son ventre criait famine depuis un long moment et ils l'avaient tous entendu. Il le savait bien !

Seul le serviteur du Prince avait tenté de faire un geste envers lui. Il avait commencé à remplir une assiette de ragoût et avait commencé à aller vers lui pour la lui apporter mais le Prince, voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire, lui avait interdit de l'approcher. Merlin lui avait aussitôt adressé un regard d'excuse puis était retourné s'asseoir.

« Camelot a toujours été réputée pour bien s'occuper de ses nombreux prisonniers pourtant, dit-il d'un ton ironique au bout d'un moment. Il parait que les prisonniers y sont tellement bien qu'ils passent leur temps à chanter.

-Nous ne sommes pas à Camelot.

-Justement. »

Pendant un instant, Jayne pensa à défaire ses liens et à aller s'asseoir à côté d'Arthur mais il renonça à cette idée. Il y avait d'autres moyens d'énerver le Prince et ses Chevaliers. Une occasion allait bien finir par se présenter. Il garda donc le silence et attendit son heure. L'occasion se présenta plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Quand Arthur commença à exposer son plan de bataille à ses Chevaliers.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en l'écoutant. Arthur pensait vraiment que ce plan allait marcher.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour tuer Kilgarrah ? Ce vieux lézard devait déjà être à moitié mort si vous avez réussi à le tuer avec une telle stratégie. »

Arthur et tous ses Chevaliers se tournèrent vers lui. Seul le serviteur avait continué de s'intéresser à son diner. C'était suspect.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Arthur.

-Je vous demande comment vous avez réussi à tuer Kilgarrah Princesse.

-Princesse… »

Jayne sourit. Voilà. Il avait réussi à énerver Arthur.

« Qui est Kilgarrah ? » demanda l'un des Chevaliers d'Arthur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il donc tout leur apprendre ?

« Le Grand Dragon, les renseigna-t-il. C'était son nom.

-Les dragons ont des noms ? » fit Arthur d'un air ébahi.

Jayne faillit lever les yeux au ciel mais le serviteur du Prince l'avait fait avant lui.

De plus en plus suspect.

« Bien sûr que les Dragons ont des noms Princesse.

-Ne m'appelez pas…

-Comment ? Princesse ? J'aime bien ce nom et il vous va si bien. »

Le serviteur d'Arthur éclata de rire.

« Merlin ! »

Jayne lui sourit.

« Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre toi et moi. » lui dit-il.

Cette phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le serviteur cessa de rire dès qu'il l'eut prononcé pour le regarder. Il semblait indécis, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, l'un des Chevalier prit la parole.

« Vous ne pouvez pas parler ainsi à notre Prince.

-Votre Prince. Pas le mien. Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui. »

Le Chevalier était jeune et facile à provoquer. En entendant ces mots, il s'était levé puis avait tiré son épée. Jayne n'attendait que ça. Il était prêt à le recevoir.

« Range ton arme Sagramor. C'est un ordre, dit Arthur d'une voix ferme.

-Mais…

-Range ton arme. »

Le Chevalier obéit. Arthur s'approcha du prisonnier et s'accroupit devant lui. A une distance respectueuse cependant. Le plus proche possible du prisonnier mais assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre avant qu'il ne puisse réagir de son côté.

« On a peur de s'approcher Princesse ?

-Je sais reconnaître un homme sur le point de se battre Maître Cobb et je connais vos capacités. De renom à défaut de les avoir vu de mes yeux. Vous êtes aussi bon pour forger des épées que pour vous battre avec.

-Merci Princesse. »

Le terme énervait Arthur et il faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire le forgeron un peu plus tôt.

« Quel est le problème avec mon plan de bataille Maître Cobb ?

-Sans Dragonnier, et avec un plan comme celui-là, c'est la mort qui vous attend. C'est certain.

-J'ai déjà tué un dragon.

-Et je me demande vraiment comment vous avez réussi à le faire. Combien étiez-vous pour l'attaquer ?

-Douze chevaliers. »

C'était le serviteur qui avait répondu. Pas le Prince.

« Combien de survivant ?

-Léon. Merlin. Et moi. » répondit Arthur.

Jayne émit un petit sifflement admiratif tout en tournant la tête vers Merlin.

« En voilà un serviteur loyal. »

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Arthur.

« Vous avez eu de la chance Sire. Vous n'en aurez certainement pas autant cette fois-ci. »

Le ton était sérieux. Le forgeron ne plaisantait pas.

« Le Prince a tué un dragon. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? » intervint Sagramor.

Jayne lui sourit. Ce Chevalier l'amusait.

« J'en ai affronté plus que lui c'est certain et j'en ai fréquenté bien plus encore. »

Son sourire s'élargit puis il ajouta :

« Enfin rien de bien anormal pour quelqu'un qui a vécu dans la Vallée des Dragons. »

La surprise des Chevaliers et du Prince lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Il leur fallut du temps pour qu'ils réussissent à se remettre de cette nouvelle. Le premier à réagir fut Sagramor.

« Nous devons tuer cet homme Sire.

-Sagramor, seul le Roi peut ordonner une condamnation à mort.

-Mais c'est un sorcier Sire ! Il vient de l'avouer.

-Ah non ! J'ai dit que j'avais vécu dans la Vallée. Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais un Sorcier. Et je ne suis pas non plus un Dragonnier. Le terme utilisé dans la Vallée pour désigner quelqu'un comme moi est utanbealucræft »

Mais il n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de leur dire ce que pouvait bien signifier ce mot. Il leur laissait le soin de le deviner.

« Merlin, appela Arthur. Que veut dire utanbacraft ?

- Utanbealucræft, rectifia machinalement le serviteur. Pas utanbacraft. Et ça veut dire Sans-Pouvoir. »

Ainsi le serviteur connaissait la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. Étonnant. Peu de personne de son âge étaient capable de la comprendre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda Arthur.

-Actuellement ? Jayne Cobb. Forgeron de son état. Il y a vingt ans ? Jayne Cobb, invité permanent du clan d'Esras de la Vallée des Dragons jusqu'à sa destruction.

-Et vous n'avez aucun pouvoir.

-Je suis un utanbealucræft donc non. Pas le moindre pouvoir.

-Cet homme est un traître Sire. Il a collaboré avec des sorciers.

-C'était il y a plus de vingt ans Sagramor. Un homme a eu le temps de réfléchir pendant vingt ans. Je suis sûr que Maître Cobb sait maintenant qu'il se battait du mauvais côté…

-Du côté des perdants, l'interrompit Jayne.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je me suis battu du côté des perdants il y a vingt ans. Pas du mauvais côté.

-Mais vous avez dit que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir.

-Et alors ?

-Comment pouvez-vous être de leur côté si vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ?

-C'est une longue histoire Princesse. Une très longue histoire. »

…

* * *

A : Est-ce que je vous ai dit à quel point je kiffais ce délire ! ça fonctionne tellement bien quoi !

PvC : Ouais tu l'as dit une bonne dizaine de fois. Au moins !

A : Bon… Je pense que ceux qui ont vu Firefly auront reconnu les quelques lignes de dialogues qui en sont extrait…

PvC : Qui sonnent beaucoup moins bien en français d'ailleurs.

A : Ouep c'est vrai. N'empêche que… Je kiffe trop ce délire !

* * *

Scène 25 : Grandir. Vieillir.


	27. Scène 25

**Scène 25 : Grandir. Vieillir.**

.

Yvain n'arrivait pas à dormir mais il était tout de même allongé sur son lit. Les yeux ouverts. Il regardait le plafond de sa chambre sans vraiment le voir. Ses pensées étaient loin de Camelot. Avec Arthur et Merlin. Il aurait dû aller avec eux. Mais Arthur lui avait donné l'ordre de rester à Camelot. Pour protéger Guenièvre, avait-il dit. Menteur ! Il pensait juste que l'expédition était trop dangereuse pour lui.

**Sweostor aussi voulait aller avec eux.**

Il la sentit sauter sur le lit puis grimper sur lui. Elle se roula en boule sur lui. Elle devenait de plus en plus lourde au fils du temps. Bientôt il ne pourrait sans doute plus la porter dans ses bras.

Il commença à lui caresser la tête.

**Sweostor aurait dû aller avec eux. On a besoin de Dragons pour battre des Dragons mais papa Memrys a dit que j'étais trop petite. Trop jeune.**

Il continua de la caresser en silence pendant un petit moment.

« Moi aussi je suis trop jeune. » finit-il par dire.

**Si j'étais plus grande, tu croies que papa Memrys m'aurait emmenée avec lui ?**

« Je ne sais pas. »

**J'aimerais bien être plus grande.**

« Moi aussi. » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Yvain finit par s'endormir et la petite Dragonne aussi.

…

* * *

PvC : Oh un tout petit chapitre, ça faisait longtemps !

A : Ouais… ça faisait longtemps que tu me l'avais pas sorti celle-là. Comment va ton bonus ?

PvC : J'ai eu une idée !

pPvC : ça veut dire que je peux pas faire mon lemon ?

A : Mais non pPvC, tu peux le faire. Après tout rien ne dit qu'elle aura aussi de l'inspiration pour le bonus de cette fic là…

PvC : Eh ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

* * *

**Scène 26 : Un tour de garde intriguant**


	28. Scène 26

**Scène 26 : Un tour de garde intriguant**

.

On avait fini par lui donner de quoi manger puis on avait cherché à l'interroger. Jayne avait gardé un silence farouche. Arthur avait fini par renoncer et tout le monde avait fini par aller se coucher sauf Geraint qui avait pris le premier tour de garde de la nuit à l'entrée de la grotte. Jayne resta éveillé mais ne chercha pas à discuter avec le chevalier.

Au bout d'un long moment, Geraint alla réveiller Arthur puis il se coucha. Le Prince bailla puis alla s'asseoir au même endroit que son chevalier. Juste à l'entrée de la grotte. C'était à lui d'assurer le tour de garde.

« Et il fait même ses tours de garde. » dit Jayne à mi-voix en souriant.

Arthur l'avait entendu.

« Je suis un chevalier.

-Et un Prince. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Oui. Il était aussi Prince en effet.

Arthur se leva pour aller s'accroupir devant Jayne. Au même endroit que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé pendant le dîner.

« Vous pouvez vous approcher Princesse. Je ne vous ferais pas le moindre mal. »

Et sous les yeux écarquillés du Prince, Jayne se débarrassa de ses liens pour s'installer plus confortablement.

« A quel moment… »

Non, en fait, il préférait ne pas savoir.

En vérité, cet homme le déconcertait. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir mais il déclarait fièrement son attachement aux dragonniers et à leur Vallée. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être son fils. » murmura-t-il.

Il disait n'avoir aucun pouvoir mais il pouvait mentir. Enfin de toute façon, il était trop vieux pour être le fils de Balinor.

« Le fils de qui ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Balinor.

-Balinor a eu un fils !

-Moins fort bon sang ! »

Jayne lui sourit.

« Ravi de voir à quel point cela semble vous faire plaisir, lui dit Arthur d'un ton acide.

-Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir. Tant que le Dragon a trois têtes, la Vallée perdure. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que Jayne venait de dire n'avait aucun sens.

Jayne, de son côté, avait maintenant fortement envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme eux maintenant. Il n'était pas question de se mettre à parler comme eux. Il était un Sans-Pouvoir bon sang !

« Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir magique. Pourquoi vous battez-vous du mauvais côté ? Vous avez pourtant l'air…

-Pas le mauvais côté Princesse, l'interrompit Jayne.

-La magie est maléfique.

-Non. Elle est juste vicieuse, meurtrière et malsaine. C'est bien pour ça que je préfère y être confronté le moins possible.

-Vous voyez ! La magie est maléfique. Je savais bien que…

-A chacun son arme. Je préfère une bonne épée mais je sais que les mots peuvent être tout aussi meurtriers et j'agis donc en conséquence.

-Mais la magie n'est pas juste.

-La vie non plus. Il faut faire avec Princesse.

-De quel côté êtes-vous au juste ?

-N'en avons-nous pas déjà parlé ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer la magie mais…

-Je ne l'aime pas en effet.

-Laissez-moi finir. »

Jayne lui fit signe qu'il pouvait poursuivre. Il se demanda tout de même pendant un instant pourquoi il continuait de parler avec Arthur. Aucun d'eux ne changerait d'avis de toute façon.

« Vous n'aimez pas la magie mis j'ai bien compris que vous défendrez jusqu'à la mort les dragonniers et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. »

Si. En fait, il y avait une explication possible à cette étrange loyauté.

« C'est la Vallée en fait ! Elle doit envoûter ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir et comme ça, les dragonniers faisaient ce qu'il voulait des gens comme vous. »

Arthur vit le bras de Jayne se détendre comme s'il voulait atteindre son épée et la tirer. Le forgeron laissa échapper un juron en se rappelant que les chevaliers d'Arthur la lui avait prise. Il regarda ensuite le Prince dans les yeux. Arthur soutint son regard malgré la lueur meurtrière qu'il y entrevoyait.

« Sérieusement ! Vous pensez sérieusement ce que vous êtes en train de dire ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un… Qu'un crétin. »

C'était le seul mot qui avait réussi à lui venir à l'esprit. L'explication d'Arthur l'avait tellement surpris.

« Le plus grand crétin de tout le pays même. » ajouta Jayne pour faire bonne mesure.

Ils crurent alors tous deux entendre le début d'un rire amusé et moqueur. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les dormeurs et les observèrent attentivement. Nul ne bougeait. Tous semblaient être en train de dormir.

Arthur se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Jayne.

« C'est la seule explication logique. Et puis, c'est ce qu'ils font tout le temps de toute façon.

-Vous ne connaissez vraiment rien à la Magie Princesse. »

Encore une fois, ils crurent tous deux entendre le début d'un rire amusé. L'un des chevaliers était-il réveillé ?

« Je connais la magie, répliqua Arthur. Je passe mon temps à l'affronter. »

Jayne leva la main et commença à tripoter la perle d'ambre qu'il avait à l'oreille. Si Inara avait été avec lui en ce moment, elle se serait certainement moquée de lui. Lui, Jayne Cobb, était en train de défendre la Magie et les Dragonniers. Si on le lui avait dit… Il éclata brusquement de rire. Si. On le lui avait dit. Il y avait bien longtemps. La journée suivant l'un de ses innombrables retours. River avait passé son temps à l'appeler « Jayne, nom de fille, défenseur de la Magie » ou « Jayne, nom de fille, défenseur de la Vallée. »

« River, murmura-t-il. Satanée River…

-Quel nom venez-vous de dire ? demanda Arthur.

-River. Elle… Elle vivait elle aussi dans la Vallée. Elle était une sorte de prophétesse. » lui expliqua Jayne.

Arthur connaissait ce nom, comprit-il soudain. Non. C'était pire que ça. Arthur semblait parfaitement savoir qui était River.

« Vous connaissez River ? »

Le Prince acquiesça.

« Je l'ai vu.

-Impossible. Elle est morte.

-Je sais. C'était son fantôme. Elle… Elle nous a aidés il y a quelques temps. »

Arthur se mit à observer Jayne attentivement.

« Je vous connais. Vous étiez plus jeune mais je vous reconnais. Vous étiez dans ses souvenirs.

-Dans ses souvenirs ? »

Arthur lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé à Camelot durant le Samain. Naturellement, il commença à lui parler de Balinor mais il se tut quand il commença à être question de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le Dragonnier.

Jayne ne réagit pas à son soudain silence. Il était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il était soudain inquiet pour Inara. Si Arthur avait eu accès aux souvenirs de River…

« Connaissiez-vous bien Balinor ? » demanda alors Arthur.

La question lui rappela la présence du Prince à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour Inara.

« Non. Je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça. Il était bien plus jeune que moi et il n'appartenait pas au même Clan que Mal et Wash. »

Arthur ne lui demanda pas qui était Mal et Wash. En même temps, s'il avait eu accès aux souvenirs de River, il savait parfaitement qui ils étaient. La question suivante porta sur une autre partie des informations qu'il venait de lui apporter.

« Bien plus jeune ? Vous n'avez pas l'air plus vieux que Balinor. »

Jayne se contenta de sourire. Il ne répondrait pas à cette question. Devant son silence, Arthur ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il avait en fait une autre question à lui poser de toute façon.

« Tout à l'heure aussi, vous avez parlé de Clan…

-Les Dragonniers étaient organisés en Clan. Ou plutôt en Lignée familiale. C'est à cause d'une Légende apparemment. Si vous avez un barde sous la main, il vous expliquera tout ça mieux que moi.

-Je demanderai à Dame Eolhsand à mon retour au château en ce cas. » répondit machinalement Arthur tout en étouffant un bâillement.

Bien sûr qu'il allait demander à Eolhsand, se dit Jayne. Il n'avait pas énormément de barde sous la main de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comme si Uther les accueillait à bras ouverts.

« J'avais une dette envers Mal et il appartenait au Clan de la Lance, la lignée d'Esras et de Gorias. Balinor, et le reste de sa famille, était de la Lignée de Morfessa et Falias, le Clan de la Pierre, les Faiseurs de Roi.

-Les Faiseurs de Roi ?

-Demander à votre Barde. Eolhsand c'est ça ? Elle vous expliquera.

-Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au courant de tout cela ? »

Arthur n'avait jamais lu la moindre chose à ce propos dans les livres et les parchemins que lui avait donné Geoffrey de Monmouth.

« Les Dragonniers veillent farouchement sur leurs secrets. Il faut avoir vécu avec eux pour savoir tout cela. »

Le Prince étouffa un nouveau bâillement.

« Et la sœur de Balinor ? Vous l'avez connu aussi ?

-Autant que Balinor.

-Mais vous connaissez son nom n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr. »

Jayne recommença à toucher la perle d'ambre. Il était en terrain glissant là.

« Quel est-il ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le Prince s'endormit brusquement.

…

* * *

PvC : Eh ! C'est moi ou tu as bientôt fini cette fic ?

A : Il me reste moins de 10 scènes à écrire c'est vrai...

PvC : Et il y a un marathon d'écriture en ce moment sur le FoF...

A : Oui.

PvC : Tu penses réussir à finir la fic pour le marathon ?

A : Je ne pense pas. Surtout que je suis dans les scènes difficiles à écrire là. Mais ça serait cool si je réussisais à finir la rédaction de cette fic d'ici la fin de cette semaine. C'est vrai.

* * *

**Scène 27 : Les inquiétudes du Père**


	29. Scène 27

**Scène 27 : Les inquiétudes du Père**

.

Uther dînait seul. Son fils était parti. Il n'aurait pas dû l'autoriser à le faire, était-il en train de se dire pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes.

Un coup discret, frappé à la porte, le tira de ses sombres réflexions. C'était certainement son serviteur qui venait reprendre son dîner.

« Entrez. »

Gaïus entra dans la pièce. Pas son serviteur. Le vieux médecin observa d'un œil critique le repas qu'Uther n'avait pas touché.

« Vous n'avez pas faim Sire ?

-Je ne suis pas malade Gaïus. Juste…

-Juste inquiet. »

Le Roi regarda le vieux médecin. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit.

« J'aurais dû l'empêcher de partir, dit-il.

-Comment ? En l'enfermant dans sa chambre ?

-Cela m'a traversé l'esprit pendant un instant. » répondit Uther en faisant signe à Gaïus de s'asseoir.

Le vieil homme s'installa à ses côtés.

« C'est mon seul fils Gaïus, lui dit-il après un long silence.

-Mais ce n'est plus un enfant, Votre Majesté.

-Tout était beaucoup plus simple lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

-Mais les enfants grandissent.

-Je sais. »

Un long silence s'installa.

« Vous avez mené des expéditions à peu près similaires quand vous aviez son âge, Votre Majesté.

-Mais vous étiez à mes côtés. »

Oui. Il avait Gaïus à ses côtés. Autrement dit un sorcier. Mais il n'était pas question de prononcer ce mot.

« Et je n'ai jamais affronté le moindre dragon, ajouta Uther. Ce n'était pas à nous de nous occuper des dragons. »

Gaïus acquiesça. C'était aux Dragonniers de le faire. Cela avait toujours été le travail des Dragonniers et ça l'était encore aujourd'hui, se dit le vieux médecin en pensant à Merlin.

…

* * *

PvC : C'est moi ou ça avance pas beaucoup ce marathon.

A (avec un grand sourire) : Code Geass

PvC : Mais tu l'as déjà vu cet animé !

A : Ouais mais c'est en partie de ma faute si Cat le regarde alors je me dois de soutenir moralement en regardant aussi quoi !

* * *

**Scène 28 : Une Impression**


	30. Scène 28

**Scène 28 : Une Impression**

.

Merlin n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ensorceler Arthur. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il s'endorme et ne pose plus aucune question sur la Vallée. Mais il devait protéger ses secrets et ceux d'Eolhsand non ? Même si en vérité, il n'avait fait que retarder les questions du Prince pour le moment. Il allait devoir surveiller attentivement Arthur et Jayne à partir de maintenant. Mais comment empêcher Arthur d'interroger le forgeron ? Il n'allait tout de même pas l'endormir à chaque fois que les questions du prince devenaient gênantes pour Eolhsand et lui ?

**Merlin ?**

Une joie soudain s'empara de lui et son esprit alla naturellement à la rencontre de celui de la Barde. Eolhsand était plus circonspecte que lui dans son approche. Ce qui s'était passé plus tôt la retenait.

**Nous devons parler Merlin.**

Oui. Ils devaient parler mais pas tout de suite. Après qu'il ait fini de savourer la fin de la solitude. Elle lui avait manqué.

Il sentait que cette attitude lui faisait plaisir, que ce n'était que de bon augure pour la suite mais il sentait aussi son inquiétude et ses remords.

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet après-midi. Mon inquiétude pour toi…**

C'était confus pour lui mais il pensait comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Il pensait à elle. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Le lien avait fait le reste.

**Pas seulement. Mon inquiétude m'a surtout fait perdre le contrôle Merlin. Sans cela, une telle chose ne se serait jamais produite.**

Elle s'en voulait évidemment.

** Ce n'est rien El. Je vais bien.**

** Et si Arthur avait vu quelque chose ? **

** Mais il n'a rien vu non ? Il ne voit jamais rien de toute façon.**

** Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…**

** Donc tout va bien.**

Ce n'était pas sa seule raison d'inquiétude et de regret.

** Merlin, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour tout ça.**

** Parce que je n'ai pas été élevé dans la Vallée…**

** Ce n'est pas…**

Elle se tut mais son esprit était toujours là. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer tout ça. Mais son esprit restait là. Tout proche. Plus proche que précédemment même. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais elle lui fit sentir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Le Lien n'avait pas besoin de mot.

C'était étrange. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être couché sur le sol froid d'une grotte tout en étant entouré d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers mais à cela se superposait l'impression d'être à Camelot, dans un lit confortable.

Et tout d'un coup, plus rien n'exista parce que la même sensation s'empara d'eux. Il y avait de la Magie dans l'air et pas n'importe quelle Magie. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de sentir portait la marque des Dragons.

Merlin devait aller voir.

**Je reste avec toi.**

Il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à demi. Un autre chevalier avait pris la place d'Arthur à l'entrée de la grotte. Jayne l'avait sans doute réveillé quand Arthur s'était endormi. Merlin utilisa sur lui la même formule que sur Arthur et attendit. Ce sort ne mettait pas longtemps à agir normalement.

Il se leva en silence et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte. Avant de s'en aller définitivement, il s'accroupit à l'entrée de la grotte. Il n'était pas question de laisser Arthur et ses chevaliers sans défense.

« Ic lígne andsacan to cumenne heonon. » (1)

Il se releva et murmura un deuxième sortilège. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour éclairer son chemin. Il se mit ensuite en marche. Il se laissait guider par la sensation de magie qu'il avait sentie plus tôt.

**Ce ne sont pas des Dragons El.**

** En effet. Ce sont des Wyvernes.**

Merlin leva la tête pour voir si elles étaient actuellement en train de voler au-dessus de lui mais le ciel était vide de tout animal. La neige recommençait à tomber en revanche. Non. Ce n'était pas de la neige, se rendit compte Merlin. C'était une pluie de cendres.

…

* * *

(1) J'interdis à nos ennemis de venir ici.

* * *

PvC : Toujours en train de regarder Code Geass

A : Ouep.

PvC : Et la rédaction ?

A : Scène 48.

* * *

**Scène 29 : Le plus Grand des Idiots**


	31. Scène 29

**Scène 29 : Le plus Grand des Idiots**

.

Difficile de dire ce qui l'avait réveillé. C'était juste une sensation étrange qui s'était emparé de lui brusquement. Une sensation qu'il connaissait. Il pensa à Inara. La Sorcière disait toujours que vivre dans la Vallée l'avait rendu sensible à certains aspects de la Magie mais elle se trompait. Ce qu'il venait de ressentir était certainement plus en rapport avec son dîner qu'il avait dû mal à digérer qu'avec une quelconque forme de Magie.

Mais quelqu'un était en train de bouger. Quelqu'un s'était même levé. Jayne jeta discrètement un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la grotte. Le feu n'éclairait que partiellement ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur mais Jayne ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur sur l'identité de la fine silhouette qui était en train de s'accroupir à l'entrée de la grotte.

Le serviteur d'Arthur.

« Ic lígne andsacan to cumenne heonon. » (1)

Il fut surpris d'entendre la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. Il savait que Merlin la comprenait mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre, n'était-ce pas un sort ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit de nouveau les mots de l'Ancienne Religion. Un globe de lumière apparut dans la main du serviteur du Prince qui se mit bientôt à flotter au-dessus de lui pour éclairer son chemin.

Le serviteur du Prince était un Sorcier.

Merlin était un putain de Sorcier !

Merlin était surtout un idiot ! Il fallait être idiot pour devenir le serviteur d'Arthur et le rester alors qu'on était un Sorcier.

Il devait le suivre.

Il le suivit.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation chez le serviteur. On aurait dit qu'il savait parfaitement où il allait mais il s'arrêta tout de même pendant un court instant afin de lever la tête. Jayne en fit de même. Il neigeait de nouveau.

Le Sorcier se remit en marche. Un deuxième globe de lumière fit son apparition tandis que Merlin s'arrêtait à nouveau pour se mettre à genoux et enfouir ses mains dénués du moindre gant dans la neige.

Le serviteur resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. A genoux. Les mains enfouies dans la neige. Le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

Jayne avait déjà vu ça quelque part…

Soudain le Sorcier se remit debout et il commença à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Jayne ne pouvait que le suivre.

Il le vit brusquement glisser et disparaître sous ses yeux. Il se précipita donc vers l'endroit où Merlin était tombé.

Il faillit crier le nom du Sorcier mais il se tut en se rendant compte que le serviteur du Prince était tombé au beau milieu d'un petit groupe de wyvernes.

Il ne s'en sortirait jamais en vie tout seul. Il devait l'aider mais il était parti sans son épée. Il était encore plus bête que la plus stupide des wyvernes.

Le serviteur était en train de se remettre debout. Les wyvernes avaient remarqué sa présence mais aucune n'osait se jeter sur lui pour le moment. L'une d'elle finirait bien par le faire pourtant. Ce fut la plus grosse d'entre elles mais elle recula précipitamment en poussant des couinements apeurés quand un rugissement inhumain sortit de la gorge du serviteur du Prince.

Ça… ça n'était pas le pouvoir d'un Sorcier et Jayne le savait très bien.

Une certaine joie s'empara de Jayne lorsqu'il entendit la langue rauque des Dragons s'élever. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Le serviteur n'était donc pas seulement un Sorcier. C'était aussi un putain de Dragonnier.

Et soudain Jayne comprit.

Merlin était le fils de Balinor.

Le serviteur du Prince Arthur, le serviteur du fils d'Uther Pendragon était le fils du Balinor.

Le gamin était soit le plus grand idiot de tout le pays, soit il avait envie de mourir sur le bûcher.

Ça pouvait aussi être les deux…

…

* * *

(1) Voir la scène précédente pour la traduction.

* * *

PvC : Je sais pas quoi dire comme bêtise aujourd'hui ?

A : Tant mieux ça nous fera des vacances.

* * *

Scène 30 : Premier mot


	32. Scène 30

**Scène 30 : Premier mot**

.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle cherchait à contacter Jayne. Etait-il en danger ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

En désespoir de cause, elle avait finir par aller se coucher mais son sommeil n'avait pas été paisible. Loin de là. Elle était inquiète pour Jayne.

Mais tout d'un coup, alors que l'aube commençait tout juste à poindre, elle entendit sa voix.

« Inara ? »

Elle se redressa précipitamment et se saisit de la pierre qu'elle avait laissée sur la table de nuit.

« Jayne ? Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Arthur m'a capturé et m'a fait prisonnier. Je ne peux pas te parler pendant très longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que… »

Non. S'il n'avait pas le temps de lui parler. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout de suite ce qu'elle avait découvert.

« Je pense que Balinor a eu un fils.

-Je sais. C'est Merlin.

-Comment…

-Je viens de le voir renvoyer au loin toute une bande de wyvernes mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'en dire plus.

-Vas-tu lui parler ?

-Je vais essayer mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se méfie de moi.

-Eolhsand a dû lui parler de nous. »

Il était d'accord avec elle. Mais il avait encore autre chose à lui dire.

« Merlin n'est pas seulement un Dragonnier. C'est aussi un Sorcier.

-Beaucoup de Dragonniers étaient…

-Non. Il est… »

Elle allait certainement se moquer de lui après ça mais… En fait peu importe ! Après tout, c'était toujours elle qui disait que parce qu'il avait vécu dans la Vallée, il percevait certaine chose à propos de la Magie non ?

« Je crois qu'il est différent.

-Différent ?

-Oui. Différent. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Je dois te laisser. Les Chevaliers semblent être sur le point de se réveiller. »

Elle lui dit au revoir tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Merlin était différent mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que Jayne voulait dire par là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle un vieux souvenir. Les Hwïtãnhlyta ne naissaient pas toujours dans la Vallée ; cela avait été le cas d'Eolhsand ; et quand elles finissaient par arriver dans la Vallée, il fallait qu'elles rejoignent l'une des quatre familles. Alors on les enfermait dans la tombe du Dragon Blanc, seules, pendant des jours et des nuits, puis elles finissaient par ressortir et le premier mot qu'elles prononçaient était considéré comme un signe.

Le premier mot d'Eolhsand avait été Myrddin, le nom que les gens de la Vallée utilisaient pour désigner Emrys, le protecteur du Haut Roi.

Devait-elle en conclure que…

Elle devait parler à Eolhsand. Le plus tôt et le plus vite possible.

…

* * *

Ahélya a l'air totalement en extase.

PvC : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

A : Aaaaaaahhhh ! Cette scène de code geass quand même !

PvC : Mais t'es toujours là-dedans ! Et n°7 tu l'écris ou pas ?

A : Je l'écris ! C'est juste que scène 48 est longue et compliquée à écrire !

* * *

Scène 31 : L'Enfant et le Dragon


	33. Scène 31

**Scène 31 : L'Enfant et le Dragon**

**.**

Inara frappait à la porte de la maison de la servante d'Eolhsand depuis un bon moment et elle n'avait pas encore reçu la moindre réponse. La servante était-elle déjà partie au château ? Impossible. Inara était volontairement venue très tôt pour éviter ça justement. La Sorcière se pencha sur le côté pour essayer de voir par la fenêtre s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison mais le rideau l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

« Vous voulez voir Gwen ? » entendit-elle soudain.

Inara tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut une femme en train de sortir de l'une des maisons voisines.

« En effet, lui dit-elle.

-Elle n'est pas là. Elle dort toujours au château quand le Prince Arthur part en expédition.

-Merci pour le renseignement. »

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à s'en aller. Elle pouvait tout de même essayer d'aller au château ceci dit.

La Sorcière se dirigea donc vers la demeure d'Uther Pendragon après avoir une nouvelle fois remercié la voisine de Guenièvre. Une fois dans la cour, elle remarqua très vite un enfant qui descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers du château. Le page n'était donc pas parti avec le Prince.

Elle décida de le suivre. La Marque de l'enfant ne pouvait pas être seulement due à Eolhsand et Merlin. Seul un Dragon de chair et de sang pouvait l'avoir marqué de cette manière.

Inara le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Cité et soudain l'enfant ne fut plus seul. La Sorcière crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer de joie. Un Dragon. Un jeune Dragon était en train de jouer avec l'enfant et cet enfant était le page d'Arthur Pendragon, le fils de l'Homme qui avait voulu les détruire.

Peut-être y avait-il bien un espoir en fin de compte ?

Mais soudain le jeu cessa et le Dragon se plaça devant l'enfant. Le dos courbé. Essayant de paraître plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sweostor ? » demanda Yvain  
Sweostor… Sœur… Le Dragon était donc une femelle…

C'était alors que le page d'Arthur s'aperçut de sa présence. Il pâlit.

Inara s'approcha lentement. Les mains levées pour qu'ils voient bien tous les deux qu'elle n'était pas armée.

« Je veux juste vous parler… A tous les deux. »

Mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'en dire plus. Ils s'enfuirent tous les deux.

…

* * *

PvC : Bon la folie code geass a l'air terminé. Ça veut dire qu'elle va se remettre dans cette fic.

A : Putain ! Cet anime est une tuerie !

PvC : Ou pas apparemment…

* * *

Scène 32 : Une Sorcière à Camelot


	34. Scène 32

**Scène 32 : Une Sorcière à Camelot**

.

Yvain fuyait et il ne savait même pas si Sweostor le suivait. La Dragonne lui avait juste dit de courir. Il n'avait pas obéi tout de suite. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser seule avec cette femme. Il avait bien sûr reconnu la compagne de voyage du forgeron à qui Arthur lui avait demandé de porter un message plusieurs jours plus tôt. Peut-être pouvait-il discuter avec elle ? La convaincre de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire à propos de Sweostor ?

**C'est une Sorcière Yvain !**

Il ne bougea pas. Merlin, Gaïus et Eolhsand aussi étaient des Sorciers et…

**Cours ! Va chercher maman grande sœur !**

Il hésitait.

**Nous ne la connaissons pas Yvain et tu n'es pas armé !**

Elle avait raison.

Il se mit donc à fuir, à courir, pour être le plus loin possible de cette femme. Pour aller chercher Eolhsand.

Il connaissait bien Camelot et ses alentours maintenant. Il savait où il pouvait se cacher. Avec un peu de chance, Sweostor finirait bien par le rejoindre.

Elle ne le rejoignit pas.

Il était inquiet.

Devait-il partir à sa recherche ?

Non. Il devait être prudent. Il n'était pas de taille face à une Sorcière. Il devait donc obéir à Sweostor. Il devait aller voir Eolhsand.

Revenir au château lui prit du temps. Il avait préféré se cacher et attendre tout le long du chemin et quand il entra dans le palais, il comprit que c'était l'heure du déjeuner au vue de l'activité qui y régnait. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à courir jusqu'à la chambre d'Eolhsand tout en espérant qu'Uther ne l'avait pas invité à manger avec lui.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte de la chambre de la Barde. Il entra. Elle finissait tout juste de déjeuner. Guenièvre était avec elle. En voyant la servante, Yvain commença à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas parler devant Guenièvre.

Le calme avec lequel réagit Eolhsand le surprit, le tranquillisa même un petit peu. Elle devait pourtant sentir sa panique mais non, elle restait calme. Elle s'essuya tranquillement le bas de son visage avec une serviette puis elle la plia tout en ordonnant à Guenièvre de ramener en cuisines ce qui restait de son repas. Dès que la servante fut sortie de la pièce, elle alla calmement vers lui puis s'accroupit devant Yvain.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait poser les mains sur ses épaules mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta là, accroupie devant lui, calme, à attendre ses explications.

« Inara, la femme qui voyage avec le forgeron ! C'est une Sorcière !

-Je sais. »

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réponse. La surprise l'empêcha même de parler pendant un petit moment mais il devait la prévenir. Il devait parler.

« Elle nous a vu Sweostor et moi. »

Yvain la vit fermer les yeux pendant un court instant puis reprendre son souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Il savait qu'elle percevait les émotions des autres et elle était elle-même si calme, si inexpressive, le plus souvent. Il trouvait ça bizarre.

« Où est Sweostor ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit de courir et je pensais qu'elle me suivait mais…

-Mais tu ne l'a plus revue. »

Yvain acquiesça. Il la vit ensuite fermer les yeux de nouveau. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils pendant un moment puis elle se détendit.

« Tout va bien Yvain. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sweostor. Je sais où elle est.

-Mais la Sorcière ?

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle. » déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle retourna s'asseoir. Il la suivit.

« Est-ce qu'elle est dangereuse ? »

Il la vit sourire. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Le sourire disparut rapidement. Eolhsand porta la main à son front et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Jayne… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle aurait dû s'attendre à un problème au moment même où Merlin lui avait appris sa présence parmi eux. Jayne avait toujours été comme ça. Déjà du temps de la Vallée… Jayne dans la Vallée, c'était un Dragon dans la tanière d'un gnome, se souvint-elle en souriant tristement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Yvain.

-Merlin a besoin de mon aide.

-Ils vont bien ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont juste un invité quelque peu agité avec eux en ce moment…

-Et la Sorcière ?

-Dès que j'ai fini avec Merlin, Yvain, je m'occuperais d'Inara. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'est pas dangereuse. »

Pour le moment sans doute mais ça Yvain n'avait pas à le savoir.

…

* * *

PvC : Ah, pour la prochaine scène, on est de retour du côté de Merlin et Arthur.

A : En effet.

PvC : Comment va la scène 48 ?

A : Comment va ton bonus !

PvC : J'ai dit que j'avais une idée !

pPvC : Et mon bonus à moi ? Pourquoi personne ne me demande ?

* * *

Scène 33 : Les Gagnants écrivent l'Histoire


	35. Scène 33

**Scène 33 : Les Gagnants écrivent l'Histoire**

.

La décision d'Arthur de laisser Jayne en liberté avait été loin de rencontrer l'approbation de l'ensemble de ses Chevaliers mais le forgeron chevauchait tout de même librement à leurs côtés maintenant. Évidemment, cela s'était fait au prix de son épée, de sa dague longue et du reste de son équipement. Jayne avait tout de même protesté face à ce traitement. On ne pouvait pas lui prendre ses armes alors qu'on allait faire face à des Dragons quand même !

En vérité, il n'avait protesté que pour la forme. Arthur avait de la chance. Si Merlin n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais accepté de telles conditions de semi-liberté.

Dès son réveil, le forgeron avait commencé à observer le jeune Dragonnier. Bien sûr, il savait bien que rien ne différenciait les Dragonniers et les Sorciers des utanbealucræft mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le serviteur d'Arthur était un putain de Sorcier. Cet idiot qui restait au service du prince Pendragon était un putain de Dragonnier. Et tous ceux qui l'entouraient ne se doutaient de rien. Jayne commença à sourire quand un Chevalier se mit à essayer de rassurer Merlin à propos de leur futur combat contre les Dragons car le serviteur affichait un air soucieux depuis son réveil. Tout ira bien Merlin. Nous te protégerons. Le Prince tuera le Dragon. Jayne était sur le point d'éclater de rire en écoutant tout ça. Le gamin pouvait sans doute mettre hors course la moitié des Chevaliers qui se trouvaient actuellement avec Arthur d'un claquement de doigt.

« Quelque chose vous semble drôle Maître Cobb ? » lui demanda tout d'un coup Arthur.

Le Prince ne le quittait pas d'une semelle et cela pour deux raisons. Jayne l'avait très vite compris. Tout d'abord, et malgré la pseudo-liberté dont il disposait, il était le prisonnier d'Arthur. Première raison. Un prisonnier qui avait vécu dans la Vallée des Dragons et c'était la deuxième raison. Arthur n'avait pas encore essayé de lui poser la moindre question sur la Vallée mais elles étaient là, toutes proches. Le Prince allait bien finir par les lui poser à un moment ou à un autre. Jayne se demandait quelle serait alors la réaction de Merlin. Le soudain sommeil qui s'était emparé d'Arthur lors de son tour de garde était sans doute un tour de son serviteur d'ailleurs.

Merlin finit par se trahir. Enfin aux yeux des autres ce que Jayne voyait ne devait pas sortir de l'ordinaire mais pour lui…

Merlin était jeune. Merlin n'avait pas été élevé dans la Vallée. Il n'était donc pas habitué à communiquer mentalement sans se trahir un peu. Ses rêveries soudaines n'en étaient pas. Il souriait. Il hochait la tête. Il levait les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Jayne le savait.

Ils finirent par faire une halte en milieu de journée pour manger mais pas de grotte pour les abriter cette fois-ci. Ils se contentèrent de l'abri d'un arbre sous lequel il n'y avait pas trop de neige. La facilité avec laquelle Merlin réussit à allumer le feu lui attira les félicitations des Chevaliers. Jayne garda le silence. Il n'avait pas vu les yeux d'or mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser que la Magie n'était pas étrangère à cette prétendue facilité.

Arthur s'installa à côté de Jayne tandis que Merlin commençait à cuisiner. Les questions commencèrent. La première parut sans doute bien innocente aux oreilles des hommes d'Arthur.

« Que faisait un dragonnier quand il était face à un dragon ? Quelle stratégie adoptait-il pour l'approcher et le tuer ?

-Il arrivait. Lui parlait dans leur langue imbitable. Et voilà l'affaire était réglée.

-C'était aussi simple que ça ?

-Face à un seul Dragon ? Oui. Mais ils vous diraient tous le contraire j'en suis sûr.

-Et contre plusieurs dragons ?

-Plusieurs Dragonniers. Mais un Dragonnier suffisamment expérimenté était parfaitement capable de s'en charger. »

Avec de l'aide cependant mais Jayne ne leur parlerait pas des Hwïtãnhlyta puisqu'Arthur n'avait pas du tout l'air au courant de leur existence. Oui, le Prince avait vu le fantôme de River mais s'il avait su ce qu'elle était, il lui en aurait certainement parlé non ?

« Comment fonctionne le pouvoir d'un Dragonnier exactement ?

-Comment le saurais-je ?

-Vous viviez avec eux.

-Mais je n'étais pas l'un deux. »

Jayne regarda les chevaliers. Ils n'allaient certainement pas comprendre ce qu'il était sur le point de leur dire.

« Je vivais dans la Vallée mais je suis un utanbealucræft, un sans-pouvoir, un de ceux qui ont le choix. On ne devient pas Dragonnier. C'est dans leur sang. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Moi je l'avais. »

Il surprit le regard de Merlin posé sur lui. A quel moment le serviteur avait-il cessé de s'occuper du repas pour sortir du cercle formé par les Chevaliers, Arthur et lui-même ? Il restait maintenant à l'écart. Il observait et écoutait. Jayne le vit fermer les yeux pendant un court instant puis pencher la tête sur le côté. Eolhsand aussi était en train d'observer et d'écouter. Jayne ne devait pas l'oublier. Parler devant un Dragonnier, c'était au moins parler devant une Hwïtãnhlyta. C'était souvent parler devant tout un Clan. C'était parfois parler devant l'ensemble de la Vallée.

Putain de lien.

« Vos amis aussi avaient le choix. La preuve. Ils nous ont attaqués. » dit Sagramor.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Sagramor serait mort sur place, pensa Arthur. Il avait bien fait de prendre les armes du forgeron.

« Vous nous avez attaqué les premiers, cria Jayne en se levant. NOUS ne vous avons rien fait et VOUS avez débarqué dans la Vallée pour tout détruire ! »

Il était en colère.

« Vous aviez des dragons. » répliqua Sagramor.

Jayne éclata de rire.

« Nous avions des Dragons ? Un Dragon n'appartient à personne. Si vous ne comprenez pas ça, vous ne comprendrez rien à la Vallée.

-Qui a envie de comprendre l'Enfer et ses Démons ?

-Vous avez raison. Qui a envie de comprendre Camelot et Uther de toute façon ? »

Sagramor préféra ignorer cette réponse pour se tourner vers Arthur.

« Sire, cet homme est un traître. Il n'a aucun pouvoir mais il soutient activement la magie. De plus, il a avoué de son propre chef avoir vécu avec les Dragonniers et nous savons tous comment ces gens vivaient. Je pense pouvoir avancer avec certitude que c'est aussi sa manière de vivre. Rien que pour cette raison, il mérite la mort.

-Oh non je suis sûr que vos petits camarades ne savent pas comment vivaient les Dragonniers, répliqua Jayne. Vous devriez peut-être le leur dire. Je suis moi-même curieux de savoir comment je vivais quand j'habitais la Vallée.

-Maitre Cobb, intervint Arthur, je pense que cette conversation doit cesser immédiatement…

-Mais non Princesse. Continuons. Après tout c'est une question d'honneur maintenant. J'ai insulté Camelot. A votre Chevalier, d'insulter la Vallée.

-Je n'insulte pas votre Vallée. Je dis la vérité. Mon père faisait partie du raid. Il m'a tout raconté. »

Arthur n'était pas au courant. Il allait devoir parler avec Sagramor en ce cas, pour savoir ce que son père lui avait confié sur la Vallée.

« Je devrais vous remercier de me donner autant de raison de vous tuer…

-Maitre Cobb ça suffit !

-Appelez-moi Jayne Princesse, lâcha-t-il en jetant un léger coup d'œil au Prince avant de regarder de nouveau Sagramor. J'attends Sire Chevalier. Dîtes-moi donc quelles sont les horribles habitudes que j'ai prises en vivant dans la Vallée ?

-Les dragonniers kidnappaient des enfants pour les donner en sacrifice à leurs dragons. Je suis sûr que vous les avez aidés à le faire.

-Ravi de l'entendre. Et comment votre père a-t-il réussi à justifier les meurtres d'enfant qu'il a lui-même commis ?

-Mon père était un homme d'honneur !

-Oui je sais. Il y a vingt ans, ce sont des hommes d'honneur contre lesquels je me suis battu. Oh ! Il y en avait sûrement quelques-uns qui l'étaient vraiment dans le tas. Il y en a toujours. Mais curieusement je me souviens surtout de ces hommes d'honneur que j'ai vu tuer des enfants et des femmes qui n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre

-Vous parlez des enfants que vous avez corrompus et des femmes que vous avez rendues folles. »

Jayne leva les yeux au ciel. Cette discussion commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Mais il n'allait pas laisser Sagramor s'en tirer de cette manière. Les mots n'auraient aucun impact sur le Chevalier. Peut-être que ses poings…

Jayne se jeta sur le Chevalier qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque de la part du forgeron. Bien sûr, on les sépara très rapidement mais Jayne avait eu le temps de faire quelques dégâts.

« Sire, dit Sagramor, loin de moi l'idée de vous donner des ordres mais cet homme est fou et dangereux. Il faudrait sans doute mieux le rattacher. »

Les Chevaliers d'Arthur s'entreregardèrent. Certaines étaient d'accord avec Sagramor mais ils n'osaient pas le montrer ouvertement. Ils avaient vu comment Arthur se comportait avec le forgeron.

« Ce serait tellement plus simple si ce n'était que ça, cria alors Jayne en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de fer de Léon et Arthur. Ça serait tellement plus simple si j'avais des pouvoirs aussi hein ! »

Jayne cessa de se débattre mais Léon et Arthur préféraient continuer de le retenir.

« On m'a appris à ne pas écouter les traîtres.

-Mieux vaut être un traître qu'un putain de sang de wyverne ! »

Jayne cracha ensuite sur le Chevalier puis il commença à parler dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. Arthur jeta un léger coup d'œil à Merlin pour avoir une traduction mais au vue de l'expression qui était en train d'apparaître sur le visage de son serviteur, il n'avait sans doute pas envie de savoir ce qu'était en train de dire le forgeron. Après tout, avec ce ton, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'un homme pouvait dire à part un tissu d'insultes.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite Maître Cobb !

-Tu n'es pas mon Roi et tu n'as pas ma loyauté Princesse !

-Princesse…

-Ça suffit. »

Chevaliers, Prince et forgeron regardèrent le serviteur. L'ordre les avait tous surpris. Merlin en profita pour se déplacer jusque devant Jayne. Il posa la main sur son bras.

« Ça suffit. » répéta-t-il plus calmement.

Jayne observa longuement le jeune Dragonnier. Les Chevaliers et le Prince ne devaient pas voir le moindre changement mais lui reconnaissait les signes. Il les avait souvent vus dans la Vallée mais aussi dans le monde extérieur. Il pensa à résister pendant un moment. C'était difficile de lutter contre un Dragonnier et une Hwïtãnhlyta mais pas impossible et Merlin n'allait tout de même pas trahir ainsi son secret devant tout le monde.

« Tu as une promesse à tenir. » murmura Merlin.

Oui. C'était vrai. Il avait fait une promesse. Protéger Inara. Rester fidèle à la Vallée. Les venger.

« Comment… »

Il se tut aussitôt.

Question idiote.

« Putain de lien. » fit-il aussi bas que possible pour qu'Arthur ne l'entende pas.

Merlin lui sourit et s'éloigna pour retourner auprès du feu et s'occuper de leur déjeuner. Les Chevaliers et Arthur dévisageaient le serviteur sans savoir quoi dire.

« Vous pouvez me lâcher. »

Ils avaient tous complètement oublié Jayne.

« Maître Cobb ?

-Je me tiendrais tranquille.

-Promettez-le.

-Je le promets mais je vous promets aussi que si votre petit chevalier ne fait ne serait-ce que me regarder de travers, je le tue. Je vous le jure et la Vallée m'en est témoin. »

Il ne regarda pas Merlin en prononçant ses mots mais le serviteur avait soudain tourné la tête vers lui. Il était sur le point de réagir mais se tut en voyant qu'Arthur était en train de relâcher Jayne. Après un coup d'œil à son prince, Léon fit de même.

« Sagramor, je t'ordonne de laisser cet homme tranquille pour le moment, déclara Arthur sans quitter des yeux le forgeron.

-Mais Sire…

-Nous avons besoin de lui Sagramor. Il sait des choses sur les Dragons qui pourraient nous être utiles. Mon père décidera de ce que nous devons faire de lui quand nous serons de retour à Camelot, je te le promets. »

Le Chevalier se renfrogna mais la promesse d'Arthur adoucit sa rage. Cet homme allait finir par mourir pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il y veillerait personnellement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir qu'il fallait se montrer indulgent. C'était tout le contraire même.

« Quant à vous… » fit Arthur en se tournant vers Jayne.

La suite de la phrase du Prince faillit se noyer dans un cri de colère en voyant que le forgeron s'était éloigné de lui pour s'installer à côté de Merlin qui était en train de lui donner en souriant une assiette de ragoût.

Quelque chose lui échappait ? Pourquoi Merlin et Jayne semblaient soudain être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ?

Arthur s'approcha des deux hommes pour se planter devant le forgeron.

« Quant à vous, si jamais vous touchez à un seul cheveu d'un de mes chevaliers, je vous jure que vous ne vous en sortirez pas en un seul morceau.

-Ce serait un plaisir pour Vera et moi de nous battre contre vous Sire.

-Vera ?

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de savoir Sire. » intervint Merlin.

Arthur était sur le point de se tourner vers son serviteur pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là quand il vit Jayne se figer tout d'un coup. Le forgeron finit même par se lever en observant le ciel. Il fronçait les sourcils. Quand de la neige commença à tomber, Jayne leva le bras pour toucher la perle d'ambre qu'il avait à l'oreille. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de sentir.

Merlin, lui, était resté assis mais avait levé le bras pour recueillir sur sa paume quelques flocons de neige. Quelques secondes plus tard, le serviteur approcha sa main de son visage pour les observer d'un peu plus près.

« Ce sont des cendres. » murmura-t-il.

…

* * *

A : Voilà venu le moment d'un petit jeu !

PvC : Encore ?

A : Ouep.

PvC : Avec la même récompense que d'habitude ?

A : Bien sûr… Donc saurez-vous retrouver la réplique de Buffy contre les Vampires qui se trouve dans cette scène ?

* * *

Scène 34 : Feu et Sang


	36. Scène 34

**Scène 34 : Feu et Sang**

.

Eolhsand regarda Yvain sortir de sa chambre. L'enfant voulait rester avec elle mais mieux valait l'éloigner. Si on les surprenait ensemble, alors qu'elle était en train de faire de la Magie, Yvain finirait sur le bûcher avec elle. Uther y réfléchirait peut-être à deux fois avant de condamner Yvain puisque l'enfant était noble et le fils de son ancien écuyer mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le Dragon de tout façon.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé puis tira les rideaux avant d'aller s'installer devant la cheminée. Elle se concentra sur les flammes. Ce qui était en train de se passer du côté de Merlin n'était pas très grave mais elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment et quand quelqu'un comme elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

« Je devrais vous remercier de me donner autant de raison de vous tuer…

-Maitre Cobb ça suffit !

-Appelez-moi Jayne Princesse. J'attends Sire Chevalier. Dîtes-moi donc quelles sont les horribles habitudes que j'ai prises en vivant dans la Vallée ?

-Les dragonniers kidnappaient des enfants pour les donner en sacrifice à leur dragon. Je suis sûr que vous les avez aidés à le faire.

-Ravi de l'entendre. Et comment votre père a-t-il réussi à justifier les meurtres d'enfant qu'il a lui-même commis ? »

Que s'était-il donc passé pendant les quelques minutes où elle avait laissé Merlin seul ?

Le jeune homme le lui montra. Il sentit la colère d'Eolhsand à l'encontre de Sagramor, la partagea même pendant un instant mais l'émotion appartenait à Eolhsand. Ce n'était pas la sienne. L'esprit de la Barde prit donc un peu ses distances mais il ne resta pas éloigné du sien bien longtemps.

Jayne s'était jeté sur le chevalier pendant qu'ils discutaient mentalement et il était maintenant retenu par Léon et Arthur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'insulter copieusement Sagramor dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. Merlin saisit à un moment une comparaison entre le chevalier et les sous-vêtements de Nimueh puis il passa au bestiaire magique. Selon lui, Sagramor avait la beauté du cocatrice, l'intelligence de la wyverne et la force des nisses. Cette litanie dura très longtemps et devenait de plus en plus vulgaire au fur et à mesure que Jayne égrenait ses insultes. Arthur regarda même Merlin à un moment comme s'il espérait une traduction de sa part. Le serviteur n'allait certainement pas la lui fournir.

**Ne devrions-nous pas intervenir ?**

Il aurait dû intervenir beaucoup plus tôt en fait mais il ne savait pas comment arrêter le forgeron.

Eolhsand ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle prenait énormément de plaisir à entendre le flot d'insultes. Le Chevalier le méritait bien. On n'insultait pas la Vallée impunément !

** El…**

** Quoi !**

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite Maître Cobb !

-Tu n'es pas mon Roi et tu n'as pas ma loyauté Princesse !

-Princesse… »

Arthur allait finir par s'énerver lui aussi si Jayne continuait ainsi. Ils devaient intervenir.

« Ça suffit. » fit Merlin tandis que la Barde lui donnait des informations sur le forgeron.

**Jayne a fait une promesse à Mal avant qu'il ne meure. Il doit rester fidèle à la Vallée.**

Merlin s'avança au milieu du groupe de Chevalier tout en demandant à Eolhsand comment cette promesse pouvait lui permettre de mettre fin au combat qui était en train de se produire.

**La Vallée n'est pas seulement un endroit Merlin. C'est ce que nous sommes. Tu es un Dragonnier. Je suis une Hwïtãnhlyta. Nous sommes la Vallée.**

Le jeune Dragonnier posa la main sur le bras du forgeron. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

**Il sait El.**

Merlin ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il avait pu apprendre une chose pareille mais il en était sûr et certain. Jayne savait ce qu'il était.

**Comment ai-je pu le savoir ?**

** Plus tard Merlin.**

Lui rappeler la promesse fonctionna. Jayne se calma. Merlin regagna lentement sa place, auprès du ragoût qui mijotait. Il les laissait se débrouilles entre eux maintenant. La tempête était terminée. Pour le moment sans doute. Mais quand Jayne jura de tuer Sagramor, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au forgeron.

**On ne sait jamais ce dont Jayne est capable Merlin.**

** S'il tue un chevalier d'Arthur El…**

** Je sais.**

L'objet de leur pensée s'installa alors à côté de Merlin. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Merlin sentit la joie d'Eolhsand. Il la partageait même avec plaisir. Jayne n'avait aucun pouvoir mais il avait vécu dans la Vallée. Il savait.

Mais la joie d'Eolhsand était teintée d'inquiétude. Pourquoi Jayne était-il venu à Camelot avec Inara ? Pourquoi avait-il suivi Arthur ? Et puis il y avait Sweostor qui était en ce moment même avec Inara…

Cette pensée faillit faire lâcher à Merlin l'assiette de ragoût qu'il avait à la main.

**Comment ça Sweostor est avec Inara ?**

** Je t'expliquerais plus tard Merlin.**

** Non. Maintenant El !**

** Arthur…**

Le Prince s'était approché d'eux en effet.

« Quant à vous, était en train de dire Arthur, si jamais vous toucher à un seul cheveu d'un de mes chevaliers, je vous jure que vous ne vous en sortirez pas en un seul morceau.

-Ce serait un plaisir pour Vera et moi de nous battre contre vous Sire.

-Vera ?

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de savoir Sire. »

Venait-il vraiment de prononcer ça tout haut alors qu'il ne savait pas le moins du monde qui était Vera ? Contrairement à Eolhsand ! La Barde, elle, savait de qui était en train de parler Jayne. Ou plutôt de quoi.

**Il a appelé son épée Vera !**

**Oui.**

**Vera ! **

Eolhsand n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La sensation de la nuit précédente s'empara d'eux à nouveau.

**Je leur ai pourtant ordonné de ne pas nous approcher.**

**Les wyvernes ne sont pas des Dragons. Tes ordres sont donc moins absolus.**

Merlin regarda le ciel et tendit le bras. Des cendres. Encore.

**Elles seront bientôt là El.**

**Je sais. Dès que tu le peux, prends le couvercle du chaudron et frappe dessus de toutes tes forces.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Plus tard Merlin.**

Elle sépara son esprit du sien. La nuit dernière, il n'y avait eu que des wyvernes. Merlin n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de son aide mais maintenant… Il y avait ce mauvais pressentiment. Eolhsand devait jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux Lignes du Temps. Elle ne voyait jamais grand-chose quand elle plongeait ainsi dans les Lignes sans prendre les habituelles précautions d'usage mais c'était suffisant pour renforcer son impression. Merlin allait avoir besoin d'elle. Parce qu'il était un Dragonnier. Parce qu'elle était une Hwïtãnhlyta.

La Barde repensa pendant un instant aux reproches que lui avait fait Balinor avant qu'il ne repasse le Voile. Il lui avait dit de tout dire à Merlin. Garder le silence était beaucoup trop risqué. Pour elle comme pour son fils. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. C'était trop tôt. Merlin n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait pas été élevé dans la Vallée. Il ne savait pas.

« Alors explique-lui tout ! avait dit Balinor. Dis-lui.

-Mais je lui ai dit, avait-elle rétorqué. J'ai dit à ton fils que nous étions deux moitiés d'un Dragon et il n'a pas compris (1).

-Arrête de parler par énigme alors ! Dis-le-lui clairement. »

Mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire clairement Sinhlwan, pensa Eolhsand en allant jusqu'à son lit. Non pas Sinhlwan. Ce n'était plus la place de Balinor. Mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait celle de Merlin et cela même si le jeune homme en empruntait sûrement le chemin.

Elle avait tiré son sac de sous son lit. Elle en sortit les os de Dragons réduit en poudre, une dague blanche taillée dans une dent de Dragon grâce à la Magie et une fiole de sang.

Elle traça rapidement le cercle et s'agenouilla à l'intérieur. Elle prit la fiole de sang et la secoua tout en pensant à Merlin. Le jeune homme ne savait pas qu'elle avait gardé de son sang après le rituel du Samain (1). Elle l'avait fait sur une impulsion du moment. Parce qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin. En attendant que…

Elle regarda le feu et commença à se concentrer tout en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit au fils de son frère. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était en train de lui apprendre la Vallée mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne lui avait parlé que du Feu. Pas du Sang.

Le Feu et le Sang. Les fondations de la Vallée. Ce qui les avait tous lié…

…

* * *

(1) Voir 3x06 : Ce qui a été et Ce qui sera

* * *

A : Je remercie encore une fois le petit dictionnaire du merveilleux pour son bestiaire. Un cocatrice est un animal qui a une tête de coq, des ailes de chauve-souris et un corps de serpent (ou de coq). Les nisses sont des lutins du folklore scandinave.

PvC : Et la réponse à la question d'hier ?

A : Jayne qui menace de tuer Sagramor s'il ne fait ne serait-ce que le regarder de travers. Saison 7 de Buffy. Spike à Buffy en parlant du proviseur Wood.

* * *

Scène 35 : Comment vaincre une wyverne ?


	37. Scène 35

**Scène 35 : Comment vaincre une wyverne ?**

.

Après les cendres, vinrent les rugissements puis les bêtes firent finalement leur apparition.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des dragons ? demanda Arthur.

-Des wyvernes ! » le renseigna Jayne en se jetant sur le côté pour arriver jusqu'à ses affaires.

La seconde d'après, le forgeron avait une épée et une dague longue à la main. Les Chevaliers d'Arthur aussi avait tiré leur épée et ils jetaient de bref coups d'œil à leur Prince. Quels étaient ses ordres ? Arthur, lui, regardait Jayne qui, lui, essayait de voir où était passé Merlin. Cette pluie de cendre était une véritable plaie. Si elle continuait à être aussi forte, ils ne verraient bientôt plus rien.

L'une des wyvernes renversa soudain le chaudron de ragoût. Préférant une proie facile, elles commencèrent toutes à se jeter sur la nourriture, se battant entre elles pour essayer d'obtenir le meilleur morceau.

« Wyvernes… » fit Jayne d'un ton empli de dégoût.

Les Chevaliers avaient profités de la bataille qui avait lieu entre les animaux pour se rapprocher d'Arthur.

« Comment doit-on les combattre ? demanda le Prince au forgeron.

-Trois choses à savoir sur les wyvernes Princesse. Comme les Dragons, leur cœur est à droite. Elles sont stupides. Elles ont l'ouïe fine. Donc… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut couverte par une succession de bruit métallique assourdissant. Jayne sourit. C'était Merlin assurément.

Arthur était parvenu à la même conclusion. Gaïus avait dû informer son jeune apprenti de l'ouïe fine des wyvernes. Le Prince aurait tout de même apprécié que son serviteur lui fasse également parvenir cette information.

La réaction des wyvernes fut immédiate. Certaines se recroquevillèrent sur elles-mêmes. Quelques-unes s'enfuirent. Les dernières se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et grognèrent. L'une d'elle, la plus grosse, commença même à s'avancer vers la source des bruits métalliques. En voyant ça, Arthur donna l'ordre d'attaquer. Sa cible, et celle de Jayne, fut la wyverne qui avait commencé à s'avancer vers la source du bruit qui dérangeait tellement les reptiles.

Le combat fut rapide, au grand étonnement d'Arthur. Sans doute parce que Jayne avait déjà lutté contre des wyvernes. Ses coups étaient rapides et précis. Avec sa dague longue, il avait crevé un œil de la wyverne tandis que son épée mordait dans la fine membrane de ses ailes. Le forgeron était sans aucun doute parfaitement capable de s'occuper seul de ces animaux. Arthur s'en rendait bien compte mais il resta tout de même à ses côtés, se battant avec lui tout en l'observant attentivement. Il n'avait jamais vu de garde aussi ouverte que celle de Jayne et le forgeron n'avait pourtant reçu aucune blessure. Parce qu'il tuait son ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de le blesser, comprit Arthur.

« Où avez-vous appris à vous battre comme ça, lui cria le Prince à un moment.

-A ton avis Princesse ! » répliqua Jayne tout en plantant sans la moindre hésitation son épée dans le cœur d'une wyverne renversée sur le dos.

La Vallée, comprit Arthur. Jayne avait vécu dans la Vallée des Dragons. Il connaissait les faiblesses des wyvernes et ses mouvements étaient sans aucun doute le fruit d'un entraînement consacré à lutter contre ces animaux. Quelque chose de normal pour un habitant de la Vallée sans doute.

Jayne était maintenant en train de se déplacer rapidement jusqu'à une autre wyverne tout en tapant la garde de sa dague contre celle de son épée. Arthur le suivit.

« Ne les attaquez jamais seul ! cria soudain le forgeron. Et faites du bruit ! Ça va les désorienter ! »

Les Chevaliers qui étaient encore capables de voir Arthur malgré la pluie de cendre jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur Prince. Cet homme était un traitre. Fallait-il lui obéir ?

« Faites ce qu'il dit ! » s'exclama Arthur.

La traîtrise de Jayne lui importait peu, pour le moment, si cela lui permettait de ramener ses hommes en vie.

Les combats reprirent. Les wyvernes semblaient toujours aussi nombreuses.

« A droite ! criait régulièrement Jayne. Leur cœur est à droite ! »

Le forgeron se tourna soudain vers Arthur.

« Où est Merlin ? »

La question surprit le Prince. Merlin devait être dans le coin, caché derrière un arbre comme d'habitude. Il ne devait pas être bien loin en tout cas et il était toujours en train de taper sur il ne savait quoi puisqu'Arthur entendait toujours les bruits métalliques.

Jayne leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que la question surprenait Arthur mais il fallait qu'il lui réponde. Ils pourraient tenir un moment contre les wyvernes mais vu que leur nombre ne semblait pas diminuer le moins du monde, le pouvoir d'un putain de Dragonnier était plus que le bienvenue pour les aider.

Un cri déchirant attira soudain l'attention du Prince et du forgeron. Arthur avait reconnu la voix d'un de ses Chevaliers.

« Geraint ! »

Le Prince commença à se tailler un chemin à coups d'épée au milieu des wyvernes pour se diriger vers son Chevalier. Jayne le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel et il en profita pour achever rapidement les wyvernes qu'Arthur n'avait fait que blesser. Le forgeron vit soudain l'une d'elle bondir vers Arthur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il était trop loin…

Mais la wyverne fut soudain violemment repoussée sans la moindre raison et elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se relever. Une gerbe de flamme était déjà en train de l'entourer. Jayne grimaça. Il sentait que ce feu n'était pas normal et il comprit à quel feu il avait affaire en entendant les cris de la wyverne tandis que les flammes prenaient possession d'elle, la réduisant en cendre en l'espace de quelques instants.

Il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux et de plus meurtrier que le feu d'un Dragon.

Tous les Chevaliers perçurent le changement qui était en train d'avoir lieu. Les wyvernes reculaient mais ce n'était pas à cause d'eux. Quelque chose les effrayait et ils étaient incapables de voir de quoi il s'agissait avec cette pluie de cendres qui était de plus en plus forte. Il était même maintenant difficile de distinguer clairement son plus proche voisin.

Un puissant rugissement résonna soudain. Jayne se figea. Oh, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

…

* * *

PvC : Han t'as pas publié ce week-end !

A : Oh la ferme !

PvC : HAAAAAAANNNN ! T'A PAS PUBLIE CE WEEK-END !

A : Nan mais je pense qu'ils ont compris la première fois où tu l'as dit hein.

* * *

Scène 36 : Deux et Un


	38. Scène 36

**Scène 36 : Deux et Un**

.

Merlin ne voyait presque plus rien avec la pluie de cendre mais il continuait de frapper sur le couvercle du chaudron avec une cuillère en bois et dès qu'une wyverne s'approchait, il lui donnait l'ordre de partir. De temps en temps, il relevait tout de même la tête pour parcourir les alentours du regard. Où était Arthur ?

**Merlin…**

** Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui se passe El. Je ne sais même pas où est Arthur. Les cendres…**

** Je sais Merlin.**

Il sentait son hésitation. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire.

** Je peux t'aider Merlin.**

** Comment ?**

** Je peux t'aider à voir. A savoir.**

** Comment…**

Et soudain il comprit. C'était ce qui s'était passé quand ils avaient été attaqués sur la route d'Ealdor (1).

**Mais tu n'es pas là.**

Sans contact physique entre eux, ça ne pouvait pas marcher non ?

**Il y a d'autres moyens Merlin.**

Il comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire.

** Tu vas lâcher la bride au lien.**

** C'est une partie de la solution.**

Il avait besoin de plus amples explications mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il devait protéger Arthur et il ne savait même pas où il était.

**Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir Merlin.**

Mais il était assis. Non, il était à genoux. Au centre d'un cercle formé d'os de Dragon réduits en poudre.

L'Enchanteur secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Non. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était Eolhsand.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait continué à frapper le couvercle du chaudron par pur automatisme et aucune wyverne n'avait cherché à l'approcher.

Il fallait qu'il continue à faire du bruit.

« Se clympre dríemaþ. » dit-il en lâchant couvercle et cuillère. (2)

Les sons métalliques continuèrent. Il sourit. Non. C'était Eolhsand qui souriait.

**Es-tu prêt ?**

** El…**

Ce n'était plus le moment de parler. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

La lame de la dague blanche qu'il avait dans sa main droite se posa sur sa paume gauche et elle la fit lentement glisser sur sa peau. Merlin leva le bras pour regarder sa main. Deux images se superposaient devant ses yeux. Une paume intacte. La sienne. Une paume barrée d'un trait rouge qui ne cessait de s'élargir. Celle d'Eolhsand.

Il avait lâché la dague pour prendre une fiole. Du sang. A qui appartenait ce sang ? Non. Il n'avait pas le temps de poser des questions. Elle déboucha la fiole avec sa bouche puis elle la pencha vers sa paume.

Il suffisait d'une goutte.

**Je veux que tu te souviennes de ça Merlin. Tu es l'Ancre. Je m'envole. Tu es celui qui exécute et qui ordonne. Je suis celle qui sait et qui voit.**

Il acquiesça même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

** Que dois-je faire ?**

** Laisse faire le sang. Lui se souvient.**

Elle observa avec une certaine fascination la goutte de sang tomber sur sa paume. Il agrippa ensuite son bras avec son autre main tout en essayant de réfréner le cri de douleur qui était en train de naître dans leur gorge. Nul ne devait les entendre. Nul ne devait savoir. Mais cela faisait tellement mal. Dès que le sang de la fiole était entré en contact avec le sang de sa paume, sa main avait commencé à le brûler. Et maintenant le feu remontait tout le long de leur bras pour se diffuser dans l'ensemble dans leur corps.

Puis soudain la douleur disparut. Non. En fait, la douleur était toujours là. En arrière-plan. Mais il y avait tellement plus maintenant. La douleur n'avait plus d'importance. Elle n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans la mer. Il y avait tellement plus. Ils voyaient tellement de choses.

Deux hommes armés qui se frayaient un chemin entre les wyvernes….

Une wyverne qui était sur le point de bondir sur l'un d'eux...

Ils connaissaient ces deux hommes et l'un d'eux, celui sur lequel la wyverne était en train de bondir…

**Sous notre protection…**

L'instinct prit le dessus. L'expérience était nouvelle mais en même temps si ancienne. Le Sang se souvenait. Le Sang savait.

Le Feu exécuterait.

Les wyvernes étaient en train de reculer maintenant. Elles avaient senti leur présence. Elles savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient rien faire contre un Dragon.

Mais ils n'étaient pas le seul Dragon présent en ces lieux. Ils le surent avant même d'entendre son rugissement.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cet autre Dragon. Il était là. Sans l'être vraiment. A la fois mort et vivant. Tout comme l'homme qui le chevauchait.

Ils connaissaient cet homme.

Ils avaient déjà entendu cette musique qui ressemblait étrangement à un hurlement et ils se rappelaient l'image d'une espèce de chien aux flancs rayés de couleur brun-grisâtre avec une raie blanche. Un chacal. Un animal qui n'existait pas dans leur pays mais dont ils connaissaient l'existence. Parce qu'ils savaient.

Ils connaissaient cet homme.

Les couleurs étaient nouvelles. Camaïeu de rouge et de bleu qui se mélangeaient pour donner du violet.

La musique était restée la même.

Ils connaissaient cet homme et cet homme ne pouvait pas être là.

Il était mort. Ils avaient vu sa mort.

Le Dragon et son cavalier était maintenant devant eux. Ils avaient senti leur présence comme ils avaient senti la leur.

Mais ils ne levèrent pas les yeux vers eux. Les yeux d'or devaient rester un secret. Ils décidèrent même de les fermer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de leurs yeux pour voir et savoir comme ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur voix pour exécuter et ordonner.

Ils connaissaient cet homme qui aurait dû être mort.

Et la douleur revint au premier plan.

Elle n'était pas physique cette fois-ci et il n'y avait qu'une partie de leur esprit qui était en train de la ressentir, une partie de leur esprit qui voulait maintenant être seule parce qu'elle voulait que cette peine reste sienne. Il n'était pas question de partager tout cela avec qui que ce soit. Même avec l'autre moitié du Dragon. Il n'était même pas question de partager le nom de cet homme. L'autre moitié ne devait pas savoir. Elle refusait de lui donner ce nom.

Mais le nom était déjà en train de se former dans leur esprit.

Taliesin…

…

* * *

(1) Voir 3x05, Une trêve avec Mercia

(2) Le métal chante.

* * *

PvC : Haaaaaan, elle a pas publié hier !

A : Je t'ai demandé ton avis là-dessus ?

Ar : Je préférais te voir publier plutôt que tu ne passes ton temps à regarder des trucs où je suis une fille.

A : Tiens Arthur est là. Ça faisait longtemps.

PvC : Arthuuuuuuuur !

A : T'es mignon en fille quand même non ?

Arthur préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.

* * *

Scène 37 : Une vie Impossible


	39. Scène 37

**Scène 37 : Une vie Impossible**

.

Elle tremblait alors qu'il ne faisait pas froid dans sa chambre mais elle était tout de même gelée, glacée.

A cause de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Il était en vie.

Taliesin était en vie.

Et Taliesin avait Merlin.

C'était impossible. Une telle chose n'était pas possible.

Un Dragon a trois têtes, c'était ce que les autres avaient vu. Elles n'avaient pas pu se tromper à ce point non ?

Mais Eolhsand n'avait jamais fait le rêve, ce rêve où tous les Dragons étaient morts sauf Kilgarrah, Kilgarrah qui avait trois têtes.

Elle n'avait pas fait ce rêve car elle était l'une des trois têtes mais Eolhsand avait tout de même rêvé de la destruction de la Vallée...

Taliesin ne pouvait pas être en vie. Le Temps n'avait pas pu lui faire une chose pareille.

Elle avait besoin de réponse.

Elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans les Lignes du Temps sans prendre la moindre précaution.

Pour ne voir qu'Inara.

L'explosion de douleur qui eut tout d'un coup lieu à l'intérieur de son crâne la ramena au présent et à Camelot. Utiliser ses pouvoirs de cette manière et après s'être immergée à ce point dans le Lien était dangereux. Elle le savait bien.

Mais Taliesin était en vie et Taliesin avait Merlin.

Elle devait avoir des réponses.

Elle en avait besoin.

Maintenant !

Elle replongea dans les Lignes du Temps.

Inara. Encore et toujours Inara !

Puis de nouveau l'explosion de douleur dans son crâne.

Elle porta les mains à son front puis les passa sur son visage. Elle sentit les écailles.

Évidemment…

Elle plongea encore une fois dans les Lignes du Temps mais l'explosion de douleur n'eut pas seulement lieu à l'intérieur de son crâne cette fois-ci. Tout son corps commença à lui faire mal.

**Enfant stupide… Traîtresse… Survivante… Idiote… Tu ne m'aimais pas… Tu ne m'as jamais aimé autant que moi… Fidèle à sa Lignée… Choisis-moi… Ne le choisis pas… Fidèle à son Clan… Il n'est pas digne de toi… Il n'est pas de ton sang… Il a mon sang…**

Les voix maintenant. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles…

**Le Feu… Le Feu n'est plus là… Il a voulu tué le Feu et le Sang crie ! Tueur de Feu… Traître au Sang… Quelques braises et le Feu vie… Le Feu est mort… Le Sang aussi… Les Hommes Rouges ont éteint le Feu et le Sang est mort avec lui… L'Île prendra soin du Sang… L'émissaire des Druides l'emmène avec lui… Le Traitre était le signe… Le Traître qui a… Balinor éloigne les voix je t'en supplie !**

**Balinor est mort… Taliesin aussi… Ils ont tous morts… Non Taliesin est en vie… Taliesin est mort… Taliesin est mort… Taliesin est en vie… J'ai vu sa mort… Taliesin est mort… Je ne veux plus penser à lui… Mais Taliesin est en vie… **

**Et Taliesin a Merlin…**

…

* * *

Arthur est en face d'une jeune femme blonde habillée d'une robe bleue.

A : Prince Arthur je te présente le Roi Arthur. (se tourne vers la femme) Roi Arthur, voilà le Prince Arthur. (regarde Arthur). Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu étais mignonne. (se tourne vers le Roi Arthur). On peut t'appeler Saber, histoire d'éviter les confusions entre vous ?

Ar : Mais… Mais…

S : Qui est cet homme ?

A : Le Prince Arthur je te l'ai dit…

Ar : Mais…

M : Gwen tu pourrais venir un instant ! On a un truc à te montrer !

Ar : Je vous interdis de faire venir Guenièvre ici !

S (à Merlin) : Vous êtes mon Maître de cette guerre du Graal ?

* * *

Scène 38 : Les Morts et les Vivants de la Vallée


	40. Scène 38

**Scène 38 : Les Morts et les Vivants de la Vallée**

.

Peu après le rugissement, les wyvernes cessèrent tout mouvement puis elles s'en allèrent. Arthur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jayne. L'expression qui se dessinait sur les traits du forgeron ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? osa-t-il demander.

-Ils arrivent, répondit Jayne.

-Qui ?

-Le Dragon et son maître. »

La pluie de cendre avait cessé. Ils étaient maintenant capables de voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Geraint était mort, constata Arthur, mais ses autres Chevaliers n'avaient que quelques égratignures. Quant à…

« Où est Merlin ? » dit-il tout haut en commençant à faire un pas en avant pour partir à la recherche de son serviteur.

Le bras de Jayne l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

« Laissez-moi passer.

-Pas maintenant Princesse. » répliqua Jayne sans même tourner la tête vers lui.

Il semblait fixer attentivement quelque chose qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu attirer ainsi son attention ?

Arthur tourna la tête.

« Merlin ! »

Il voulut courir jusqu'à son serviteur mais Jayne n'avait pas baissé son bras.

« Je vous ai dit de me laisser passer ! »

Merlin était à genoux sur le sol, la tête baissée. Il avait l'air inconscient et devant lui… Devant lui, il y avait un Dragon dont la gueule était en train d'effleurer le haut de sa tête.

« Il ne lui fera rien. » lui assura Jayne à mi-voix.

Le Dragon ne ferait rien à Merlin, il en était certain mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant à propos de son cavalier. S'il comprenait que Merlin était un Dragonnier. Et pas n'importe quel Dragonnier. S'il comprenait que Merlin était le fils de Balinor… Il allait devoir agir rapidement. Taliesin avait choisi la Magie. Pas l'épée. Il n'était pas un guerrier. Il était un Sorcier.

Mais où était-il pour le moment ?

Arthur ne crut pas un mot de ce que venait de lui dire le forgeron. Il ne lui fera rien ? C'était un Dragon bon sang ! D'accord, il n'était pas aussi gros que le Grand Dragon. Il faisait sans doute la moitié de sa taille mais ça restait énorme ! Et c'était un Dragon ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mal en point aussi. Ses écailles étaient d'un violet sale et terne. Arthur se souvenait des écailles éclatantes et dorées du Grand Dragon. Il se souvenait des ailes puissantes et du bruit qu'elles produisaient quand le Dragon volait. Les ailes de ce Dragon-là semblaient beaucoup plus fines et déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Comment ce Dragon pouvait-il voler avec des ailes pareilles ? Mais surtout Arthur se souvenait des yeux du Grand Dragon. Des yeux intelligents. Des yeux où il avait vu la haine et le désir de vengeance. Les yeux de ce Dragon-là étaient ternes. Morts.

Et Merlin qui ne bougeait pas. Son serviteur était donc vraiment inconscient. Il devait l'aider. Arthur fit donc une série de signes à ses Chevaliers. Jayne ne pouvait pas tous les arrêter. L'un d'eux réussirait bien à tirer Merlin de ce mauvais pas.

Les Chevaliers s'élancèrent au signal de leur Prince. Jayne jura dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion.

Aucun des Chevaliers de Camelot n'arriva jusqu'à Merlin. Quelque chose les repoussa avant que l'un d'eux ne réussisse à s'approcher du Dragon.

Jayne se précipita vers Arthur. Le Prince semblait le seul à être resté conscient après sa chute.

« Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit Princesse !

-C'est un dragon !

-Justement ! » rétorqua le forgeron en aidant le Prince à se remettre sur ses pieds.

En vérité, le problème n'était pas le Dragon. Le problème était son cavalier. Où pouvait donc être Taliesin ?

« Jayne Cobb… »

A peine le nom du forgeron fut-il prononcé, qu'une série de mot dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion lui fit suite. Jayne faillit pousser un cri de rage. Il connaissait ce sort.

Le Prince se retourna. Un homme à la peau si blanche qu'on pouvait voir ses veines au travers était en train d'approcher d'eux.

« Tu es en vie ? »

Les lèvres desséchées de l'Homme Blanc s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

« Bien sûr que tu es en vie. Tu n'es pas l'un de nous.

-Je ne suis pas le seul maintenant. »

L'Homme Blanc ignora cette réponse pour se mettre à détailler attentivement le forgeron. Son regard terne, presque mort comme celui de son Dragon, s'éclaira un peu en remarquant la perle d'ambre que Jayne avait à l'oreille.

« Tu l'as toujours… »

Jayne garda le silence. Il voulut lever la main pour toucher le bijou mais le sort de l'Homme Blanc l'empêchait de bouger.

« Il est mort pourtant. Ta dette n'existe plus. »

Le regard d'Arthur allait d'un homme à l'autre. En quoi cette boucle d'oreille était-elle importante ?

« J'ai une promesse maintenant.

-Tu es toujours fidèle à la Vallée… Toi ? Jayne Cobb ? »

Bien sûr qu'il était fidèle à la Vallée. Sans doute beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un comme lui c'était vrai. Autrement comment pouvait-il expliquer sa soudaine volonté de protéger l'idiot qui était au service du fils d'Uther Pendragon alors qu'il était un Dragonnier et un Sorcier ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Arthur.

L'Homme Blanc se tourna vers le Prince.

« C'est juste un cadavre puant. » répondit Jayne avec un sourire mauvais.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger mais il pouvait toujours parler. Taliesin allait regretter de ne pas lui avoir imposé également un sort de silence.

« Je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changé en revanche. »

Bien. Continuez de discuter, se disait Arthur.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu ses chevaliers reprendre connaissance et se lever. Par signe, il leur avait ordonné d'attaquer l'Homme Blanc mais… Les mots de l'Ancienne Religion claquèrent comme l'aurait fait un fouet.

« Lanna for þisne menn. Oþstillaþ ! Hindrap ! Beclýsaþ ! » (1)

Les hommes d'Arthur furent cloués sur place. Sans pouvoir bouger.

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? fit l'homme blanc.

-Bien sûr que tu en es un, intervint Jayne.

-Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, répliqua l'autre homme en se tournant vers lui. Tu n'en as jamais valu la peine. Déjà du temps de la Vallée. Si tu en avais valu la peine, tu serais mort aussi. »

Puis il s'intéressa à Arthur.

« Vous êtes bien jeune pour être le chef de ce petit groupe et pourtant ils obéissent tous à vos ordres. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il leva brusquement la main vers Jayne.

« Dis un seul mot et je te coupe la langue Jayne. » dit-t-il sans même se tourner vers le forgeron.

Le regard d'Arthur restait fixé sur leur ennemi. Il ne répondrait pas à sa question.

« En fait, vous n'avez pas besoin de me répondre vous savez. J'ai reconnu le Dragon d'or. Vous êtes son fils. »

Cet homme savait donc qui il était.

« Que faites-vous donc si loin de Camelot petit Prince ? »

Arthur garda le silence.

« Cenred a dû vous prévenir de mon attaque évidemment. Étonnante attention de sa part le connaissant… »

Arthur n'affirma, ni ne confirma.

« Je n'ai rien contre Camelot, petit Prince.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter.

-Doutez autant que vous le voulez. C'est vrai. En vérité, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'intéresse là-bas. Donnez-la-moi et je ne ferais rien à votre petite cité.

-Vous n'aurez rien qui appartient à Camelot.

-Oh mais elle n'appartient pas à Camelot mon cher petit Prince. C'est même tout le contraire. Vous serez ravi de me la donner. Pour vous, elle n'est qu'une espèce de Sorcière après tout. » dit à voix basse l'Homme Blanc.

Il y avait une sorcière à Camelot !

« Elle n'est pas à Camelot. » intervint Jayne.

L'homme blanc se tourna vers le forgeron.

« Tu veux vraiment avoir la langue coupée ?

-Elle n'est pas à Camelot.

-C'est curieux mais je ne te crois pas.

-Elle ne peut pas être à Camelot puisque Balinor est mort. Tu la croies capable de sortir de la Vallée alors que Balinor est mort.

-Balinor est mort ! »

La nouvelle semblait grandement réjouir l'Homme Blanc.

« Comment est-il mort ? Il faut que je le sache, demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Demande à la Princesse Hold (2) »

L'Homme Blanc se tourna vers Arthur.

« Le Grand Dragon s'est libéré et a attaqué Camelot. Nous avions besoin d'un dragonnier et nous sommes allés le chercher. Balinor est mort sur le chemin du retour. En protégeant mon serviteur. »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Merlin en prononçant ses mots, Merlin qui était toujours inconscient. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pendant l'attaque des wyvernes ?

L'Homme Blanc avait suivi son regard.

« C'est votre serviteur petit Prince ?

-Oui. »

Pourquoi répondait-il aux questions de cet homme ? Alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de se battre contre lui ? Pas en train de discuter paisiblement avec lui. Mais comment pouvait-il se battre contre cet homme et son Dragon ? Il avait l'air d'être le seul à pouvoir bouger. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à ses Chevaliers. Ils étaient en vie et conscients. C'était déjà ça.

Le regard de l'Homme Blanc était resté fixé sur Merlin.

« Votre serviteur est… Intéressant, petit Prince. » murmura-t-il.

Jayne voulut encore une fois porter la main à son oreille. Il devait agir. Il fallait l'empêcher de s'intéresser à Merlin. Sinon il comprendrait. Il ne devait pas comprendre pour Merlin. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

L'Homme Blanc fit un pas en avant. Il voulait examiner le serviteur de plus près. Il y avait quelque chose chez le jeune homme, quelque chose qui avait réveillé en lui des instincts oubliés. Et puis il y avait aussi la manière dont Gwion avait réagi. Le Dragon s'était tout de suite dirigé vers ce jeune homme inconscient. Comme si quelque chose l'avait attiré jusqu'à lui…

« Laisse le gamin tranquille. Ce n'est qu'un serviteur. »

Jayne évidemment. Taliesin se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il avait été capable de bouger.

« Il a l'air bien important ce serviteur. C'est curieux pour quelqu'un comme toi. »

Arthur était d'accord avec l'Homme Blanc mais il ne l'avouerait certainement pas à voix haute. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin. Les deux hommes étaient occupés. Peut-être que…

L'Homme Blanc remarqua ce qu'il faisait mais il ne l'empêcha pas de rejoindre son serviteur. C'était Jayne qui l'intéressait pour le moment.

« Un rapport avec ta promesse Jayne ?

-Ne devrais-tu pas le savoir sans avoir à me poser la question ? Tous les Dragonniers sont liés mentalement pourtant.

-Liés mentalement ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le Prince. Il avait allongé Merlin sur le sol tout en écoutant la conversation des deux hommes et en entendant ce que venait de dire Jayne, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Tous les Dragonniers sont liés mentalement ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Arthur cherchait à comprendre. Vraiment. Il avait lu tellement de choses sur les Dragonniers ces derniers temps mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Aucune des informations venant de ces deux hommes, qui avaient vécu dans la Vallée, n'avaient l'air de correspondre à ses lectures. Pourquoi ? Quel était donc le problème avec cette Vallée et ses habitants ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? Arthur regarda Sagramor. Son père avait participé au raid sur la Vallée. Savait-il quelque chose là-dessus ?

Un gémissement attira alors l'attention de tous. Merlin était en train de se réveiller et il était en train de porter les mains à son front. Son crâne n'était pas douloureux. C'était encore pire que ça. Il voulut se redresser mais il poussa un nouveau gémissement. Peut-être devait-il rester allongé pour le moment ? Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt. La lumière l'avait ébloui mais il avait eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qu'il voyait était étrange. Il manquait quelque chose…

« Merlin ? »

Il regarda Arthur entre ses doigts. Le Prince était sain et sauf. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il chercha automatiquement la réponse dans les Lignes du Temps puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ordonnait. Il n'était pas celui qui voyait. Il ne pouvait pas consulter les Lignes du Temps sans elle. Il émit un rire étranglé. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait voulu dire pendant tout ce temps. C'était ça qu'elle avait voulu dire par deux moitiés d'un Dragon…

« Merlin ? Tu vas bien ?

-Fermez-la Sire s'il vous plait.

-Merlin ! »

L'exclamation d'Arthur envoya une nouvelle vague de douleur à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Plus jamais, murmura-t-il. Plus jamais. »

Plus jamais ? Mais bien sûr ! Comme plus jamais, je n'utiliserais la Magie…

Merlin sentit soudain la présence d'un Dragon près de lui. Il réussit à se redresser tant bien que mal tout en essayant d'ignorer les vagues douloureuses qui parcouraient l'intérieur de son crâne. Il tourna la tête. Une gueule aux dents acérées lui faisait face mais il n'avait pas peur. Un Dragon ne ferait aucun mal à un Dragonnier. Il le savait. On ne blessait pas ce qui faisait partie de nous. On ne détruisait pas l'équilibre. Il commença à lever le bras pour toucher le Dragon mais une épée apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Merlin ! C'est un dragon ! Pas un chien ! »

Il regarda Arthur et faillit lui dire qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Mais Arthur ne savait pas, se souvint-il juste à temps. Arthur ne savait rien.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant petit serviteur. »

Merlin connaissait cette voix. Il tourna la tête. Le Dragon s'était éloigné pour laisser sa place à son maitre. Merlin le regarda dans les yeux. Il connaissait cet homme. Il connaissait son nom.

« Taliesin ? »

…

* * *

(1) Des chaines pour ces hommes. Stoppent ! Entravent ! Emprisonnent !

(2) Cadavre

* * *

A : Tu n'es pas là pour une guerre du Graal Saber. Je voulais juste que tu rencontres Arthur.

S : Je suis Arthur.

A : Oui je sais.

S : Alors qui sont ces hommes ?

A : Arthur… et Merlin…

S : Il ne peut pas être Merlin. Il est trop jeune… Et je suis Arthur.

Ar : Et moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi cette femme se fait passer pour moi.

PvC : ça va mal finir cette histoire. Ça va mal finir.

* * *

Scène 39 : Ma Faute ?


	41. Scène 39

**Scène 39 : Ma Faute ?**

.

Inara avait eu une longue discussion avec la Dragonne. Draca Sweostor, c'était son nom. Une longue et épuisante discussion au cours de laquelle Inara avait plusieurs fois pensé à Kaylee et aux nombreuses fois où elle lui avait rendu visite dans le Nid des Dragons. La prêtresse avait oublié à quel point un jeune Dragon était plein d'énergie. Elle avait aussi oublié qu'ils étaient incapables de se concentrer plus de cinq secondes sur le même sujet. La conversation avait donc été épuisante mais elle lui avait également fournie une foule de renseignements. Elle avait cependant été considérablement surprise par certaines révélations que lui avait faites Sweostor.

Ainsi Merlin était vraiment Emrys.

Elle connaissait la Légende bien sûr. Ils la connaissaient tous.

Mais ce n'était qu'une Légende.

Une Légende qui était en train de se réaliser sans que personne ne semble s'en rendre compte.

Inara avait tout de même du mal à y croire. Oh pas pour Merlin bien sûr ! C'était Arthur le problème. Arthur, le Roi qui ramènerait la Magie en ce monde ? C'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Le fils d'Uther Pendragon ne pouvait pas être le Haut Roi voyons. Mais il avait Emrys à ses côtés et Emrys le protégeait…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Son visiteur, caché sous une large cape blanche au capuchon relevé qui l'empêchait de voir son visage, fit irruption dans la pièce d'un pas résolu.

La Dragonne leva la tête puis émit un cri de joie tandis qu'Inara se levait mais la Sorcière se figea en voyant la Dragonne reculer, la tête baissée. La langue rauque des Dragons s'éleva. Sweostor lança un coup d'œil à la prêtresse puis disparut mais la langue des Dragons continua de résonner pendant un long moment entre les murs de la chambre d'Inara. La Sorcière pensa pendant un instant que ce n'était pas prudent. La porte était toujours ouverte. Si quelqu'un était en train d'écouter…

Sa visiteuse finit par se taire puis elle ferma la porte de la chambre avant de baisser sa capuche. Inara prit un air surpris en la voyant. Pas à cause de l'identité de sa visiteuse. Elle avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'Eolhsand. C'était son apparence le problème.

Inara avait d'abord remarqué le sang sur son visage mais la Devineresse n'avait pourtant pas l'air blessée. La prêtresse remarqua ensuite les écailles nacrées sur ses tempes, son front et son cou. Eolhsand respirait bruyamment, la bouche à moitié ouverte et Inara pouvait voir ses dents qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop à des crocs.

Eolhsand n'aurait pas dû parcourir ainsi les rues. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu ? Elle était la dernière. Elle devait être prudente.

La Hwïtãnhlyta gardait les yeux fermés pour le moment et sa respiration était toujours aussi rapide.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose et Inara refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait de la disparition momentanée de la Dragonne.

Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Merlin ?

« Eolhsand… » dit-elle doucement.

La Devineresse ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Inara se figea. Elle allait devoir être extrêmement prudente. Elle avait déjà vu ça dans la Vallée. Elle avait déjà vu ces yeux injectés de sang, plus Dragon qu'Humain, aux pupilles qui ne cessaient de se dilater et de se contracter brusquement.

La Sorcière ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer mais Eolhsand était en train de perdre le contrôle à cause de ça.

« Eolhsand… »

La bouche de la Hwïtãnhlyta s'ouvrit un peu plus pour montrer ses crocs tandis qu'Eolhsand faisait un pas en avant. Inara leva le bras. Elle n'était pas sans défense.

Soudain, l'autre femme recula. Des mains dont le dos étaient couvertes d'écailles, et où les ongles ressemblaient maintenant à de fines griffes blanches, surgirent de sous la cape. La Barde se recroquevilla sur elle-même en se tenant la tête. Elle la secouait régulièrement comme si elle voulait reprendre ses esprits.

C'était rassurant. Elle luttait encore. Inara pouvait l'atteindre. Elle devait lui rappeler Merlin. Seule son ancre pouvait vraiment l'aider pour le moment.

« Pense à Merlin, Eolhsand. Parle-lui. Il t'aidera. »

Les Hwïtãnhlyta n'avaient aucuns pouvoirs offensifs mais elles étaient des Dragons. En partie. Et plus, elles perdaient le contrôle et plus le Dragon s'exprimait et un Dragon était rapide.

Eolhsand fut soudain à côté d'elle et une main griffue attrapa Inara par le bras puis serra.

« Parce que tu croies que je ne pense pas à lui ! Il est entre ses mains. Le fils de mon frère est entre ses mains. » lança Eolhsand d'un ton désespéré.

Inara avait pensé à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre Eolhsand ; si elle perdait le contrôle, elle devait se défendre ; mais la Barde était encore capable de faire des phrases cohérentes. Il n'était pas encore trop tard.

« Il est en vie ! Il est en vie ! Il ne peut pas être en vie ! J'ai vu sa mort ! Il ne peut pas être là ! »

Eolhsand lâcha Inara.

« Et il a Merlin ! Il a Merlin ! »

Elle pleurait maintenant.

« Balinor ! Balinor, aide-moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Sinhlwan, s'il te plait, aide-moi. Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Inara hésitait à s'approcher. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Le moindre mot pouvait lui faire perdre un peu plus le contrôle.

Eolhsand avait fini par tomber à genoux tout en continuant à appeler Balinor d'une voix faible. Les cheveux blonds qui s'étaient échappés de sa tresse à moitié défaite cachaient la plus grande partie de son visage. Elle suppliait Balinor de l'aider.

« Eloigne les voix s'il te plait. Eloigne les cauchemars. Eloigne-les tous. Mais reste là Balinor. Ne me laisse pas. Je ne veux pas être toute seule. »

Un horrible soupçon s'empara alors d'Inara. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Balinor était mort mais Balinor avait eu un fils. Eolhsand et Merlin étaient forcément… Ou peut-être pas. Si Eolhsand avait vu quelque chose qui lui avait laissé croire qu'elle ne devait pas se lier à Merlin… Non. Elle n'avait pas pu faire une bêtise pareille. Elle connaissait les risques du Monde Extérieure. Elle n'avait pas pu se risquer hors de la Vallée sans la protection mentale d'un Dragonnier…

Sauf si le Temps le lui avait montré…

Mais Merlin était le fils de Balinor. Même s'il n'avait pas pris la place de son père, il pouvait aider la Hwïtãnhlyta. Ce n'était qu'une question de sang. Inara savait que ça pouvait marcher. C'était comme ça que River avait survécu avant d'arriver dans la Vallée. Grâce à Simon. Mais, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se lie avec Merlin à un moment ou à un autre. River avait survécu grâce à Simon mais il y avait eu des conséquences. Il y avait toujours eu des conséquences. River n'avait jamais pu devenir une Hwïtãnhlyta normale. Elle était allée trop loin dans les Lignes… Un frère ou une sœur n'était pas suffisant pour restreindre une Gardienne de la Tombe et ses pouvoirs…

Prononcer le nom du serviteur n'avait cependant pas eu l'effet escompté tout à l'heure.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Inara n'avait pas vu qu'Eolhsand s'était relevée pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te vois dans les Lignes ? J'ai demandé des réponses au Temps mais je ne vois que toi. »

Avant que la Sorcière ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Eolhsand posa la main sur sa joue. Inara recula immédiatement mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Un simple contact. Il leur suffisait d'un simple contact.

Et Eolhsand se tenait maintenant complètement immobile, le bras toujours levé, le visage encore plus pale que d'habitude.

« Non. Non. Non. Je refuse. Ce n'est pas possible. »

Eolhsand regarda Inara. Ses yeux étaient déjà moins injectés de sang mais ses pupilles continuaient à se dilater et à se contracter rapidement.

« Pourquoi ce serait ma faute ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Pourquoi penses-tu que Malcolm est mort par ma faute ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la Survivante que… Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas ma faute si la Vallée… »

Le doute était en train de s'emparer d'Eolhsand. Les voix dans sa tête se faisaient maintenant plus fortes. Elle avait essayé de ne pas les écouter depuis un long moment mais elle n'arrivait plus à les ignorer maintenant et ce qu'elles disaient…

« Ce n'est pas ma faute n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un le lui dise. Elle ne devait pas écouter les autres voix.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Eolhsand, lui dit Inara.

-Mais c'est ce que tu penses pourtant. Tu penses que c'est ma faute si Mal et tous les autres sont morts.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille.

-Ne mens pas ! lança Eolhsand d'une voix autoritaire. Je sais quand on me ment alors n'essaie même pas.

-Mais je…

-Je t'ai touché, l'interrompit la Hwïtãnhlyta. Je sais. »

Inara garda le silence. Elle ne mentait pas à Eolhsand. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais pensé ça n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne comprends pas, dit ensuite Eolhsand. Ce n'était qu'un choix… Et Balinor était mon frère… »

…

* * *

Arthur et Saber continuent à s'observer. Merlin se marre. PvC observe le tout mais finit par se tourner vers Ahélya qui est allongée par terre en train de lire un bouquin.

PvC : Tu n'interviens pas ?

A (sans lever les yeux de son livre) : Ils se battent ?

PvC : Pas vraiment.

A : Préviens-moi dès qu'ils sortent leur épée alors.

Gw : Tu m'as appelé Merlin ?

En entendant la voix de Gwen, Ahélya lâche son bouquin…

* * *

Scène 40 : Le Dragon Noir


	42. Scène 40

**Scène 40 : Le Dragon Noir**

.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

L'Homme Blanc observait attentivement Merlin tout en cherchant à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il était en train de ressentir en regardant ce jeune homme. Il lui semblait familier mais pour quelle raison ?

Taliesin maudissait parfois le rituel qu'il avait dû utiliser pour survivre mais il ne maîtrisait pas la Magie de la Mort et de la Vie. Seuls les Sorciers les plus puissants en étaient capables et il n'était clairement pas l'un d'eux. Il avait donc dû trouver un moyen pour tromper la Mort et le Rituel qu'il avait utilisé avait demandé tellement de sacrifice. Du sang. Il y avait toujours du sang pour ce type de Rituel. Du sang et ce qu'il était. Chaque mort l'avait un peu plus coupé de son état de Dragonnier. Ça avait d'abord été le Lien. De plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure de leurs morts. La solitude était quelque chose de difficile quand on avait toujours connu le Lien. Il regrettait parfois d'avoir dû recourir à ce Rituel pour rester en vie mais sans lui, il serait certainement mort. Avec tous les autres. Mais il n'était pas tout à fait seul. Il avait toujours Gwion. Lui, ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était resté à ses côtés.

Merlin regardait l'Homme Blanc, Taliesin, mais d'autres images se superposaient au visage de cet homme. Un autre visage, en fait, même si c'était aussi celui de Taliesin. Un visage différent. Vivant.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pensé qu'à la mort en regardant cet homme tout à l'heure ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas la mort qu'Eolhsand et lui avaient vu en regardant cet homme. C'était…

Mort et Vivant.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil au Dragon. La sensation avait été la même avec le Dragon.

Mais Merlin ne sentait plus rien maintenant.

Evidemment. Il ne pouvait plus voir maintenant. Elle n'était plus là. Il chercha à la contacter mais une flèche douloureuse lui traversa le crâne et une soudain envie de vomir s'empara de lui. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Il avait besoin de s'allonger de nouveau.

« Je vous interdis de le toucher ! » cria Arthur.

Un mot. Un geste. Et Arthur ne fut plus à côté de lui.

La langue de l'Ancienne Religion s'éleva à nouveau. Merlin connaissait ce sort. Arthur n'allait plus pouvoir bouger à cause de lui mais il serait toujours conscient. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs si Arthur était toujours conscient.

« Il n'y a plus que toi et moi maintenant, petit serviteur. »

Merlin voulut se relever mais sa tête se mit encore une fois à tourner. Il trébucha et retomba à genoux.

« Merlin ! cria Arthur.

-Je vais bien Sire.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot cinq minutes et reste tranquille ! » s'exclama le Prince en voyant Merlin qui essayait encore une fois de se relever.

L'Enchanteur finit par réussir à tenir debout. Tant bien que mal. Tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il réussirait sans doute à le rester, se dit-il.

« Mes wyvernes ne semblent pas t'avoir blessé pourtant, petit serviteur. »

Merlin regarda Taliesin dans les yeux.

« Répond à ma question maintenant. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-C'est moi qui le lui ai dit ! »

Merlin et Taliesin se tournèrent vers Jayne Ils savaient tous deux que le forgeron venait de mentir. L'Enchanteur regarda ensuite autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant en apercevant le corps sans vie de Geraint puis il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant tous les autres Chevaliers. Tous vivants. Mais immobiles et conscients. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs s'ils étaient tous conscients.

« Tu as utilisé, sur eux, le même sortilège que sur Arthur ?

-Tu t'y connais donc en Magie, petit serviteur ?

-Juste quelques connaissances théoriques de-ci, de-là. »

La phrase fit sourire Jayne. Quelques connaissances théoriques…

« Merlin, cesse de faire l'imbécile ! » cria Arthur.

L'Homme Blanc jeta un très bref coup d'œil au Prince.

« Il est inquiet pour toi, petit serviteur.

-Mon nom est Merlin.

-Merlin ! Arrête tout de suite de discuter avec lui !

-Comment connais-tu mon nom Merlin ?

-Je viens de de te le dire ! C'est moi qui le lui ai dit !

-Cessez donc de nous interrompre, ordonna l'Homme Blanc.

-Quand le Lien entre Dragonnier et Hwïtãnhlyta disparaîtra Hold (1) ! »

Taliesin ne se tourna même pas vers Jayne en répondant :

« Si Balinor est mort, c'est déjà le cas…

-Qu'est-ce qu'une Hwïtãnyta ?

-Hwïtãnhlyta. » firent en même temps Taliesin et Jayne.

Merlin esquissa un sourire amusé puis se figea. La question d'Arthur ne lui disait rien de bon.

« La femme que je cherche en est une. » répondit Taliesin sans regarder Arthur.

Il ne voulait pas quitter du regard le serviteur du Prince. Il avait vu sa réaction à la mention du mot Hwïtãnhlyta.

« La sorcière qui est à Camelot ? » demanda Arthur.

Merlin se décomposa. Taliesin était à la recherche d'Eolhsand ? Il regarda Jayne. Etait-ce vrai ? Le forgeron confirma d'un signe de tête en voyant le regard interrogateur du jeune Dragonnier.

Les Chevaliers n'avaient pas fait attention à cet échange silencieux. Ils regardaient Arthur, leur Prince qui venait de dire qu'il y avait une Sorcière à Camelot. C'était donc ça que le Dragonnier avait dit à leur Prince à voix basse tout à l'heure.

L'échange qui avait eu lieu entre Merlin et Jayne n'avait pas échappé à l'Homme Blanc en revanche. Le serviteur connaissait donc Eolhsand et il savait ce qu'elle était. De mieux en mieux.

« Une Hwïtãnhlyta n'est pas une Sorcière, petit Prince, l'informa Taliesin sans quitter Merlin des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure.

-J'ai dit une espèce de Sorcière. »

Le serviteur semblait de plus en plus inquiet. C'était de plus en plus étrange.

« Les folles de la Vallée. » murmura alors Sagramor.

Arthur et ses Chevaliers le regardèrent.

« Mon père m'a parlé de… De ces femmes, dit le Chevalier. Ce sont des monstres. Elles… On dirait des Dragons. Elles ont des écailles et des griffes. Et elles savent des choses. Elles savent tout. C'est ce que mon père disait. Grâce à elles, les dragonniers pouvaient tout savoir.

-Nous sommes ceux qui exécutent et qui ordonnent. Elles sont celle qui savent et qui voient. » récita l'Homme Blanc.

Le serviteur du Prince avait essayé de rester impassible mais il avait reconnu ses mots. Taliesin l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il l'agrippa donc par le col de ses vêtements. Il allait lui faire cracher le morceau. Il allait lui dire pourquoi un gamin comme lui était au courant de leurs secrets.

« Je vous interdis de le toucher ! cria Arthur.

-On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez le mieux placé pour me donner des ordres, petit Prince.

-Et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois le mieux placé pour te dire Dragonnier mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire.

-Je suis un Dragonnier ! » s'écria Taliesin en lâchant Merlin, qui retomba par terre, et en se tournant vers Jayne.

Mais il résista à l'envie de courir jusqu'au forgeron pour le tuer de ses mains.

Arthur observait Merlin. Dès que le Dragonnier s'éloignerait de lui, il lui ordonnerait de fuir.

« Le Dragon a trois tête, Taliesin. Un survivant pour chacune mais tu n'étais pas l'une d'elle, lui rappela Jayne.

-Je l'aurais été si elle m'avait choisi !

-Mais elle a préféré Balinor et tu avais tellement peur de mourir. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais réellement en vie, Taliesin…

-Il est mort ? » demanda Merlin.

Le regard de l'Homme Blanc revint sur Merlin et ne le quitta plus. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. S'il avait été à côté de son serviteur, et s'il avait pu bouger, il l'aurait certainement frappé pour avoir de nouveau attiré l'attention du Dragonnier sur lui.

« Oui, il est mort. Je n'y connais rien à la Magie évidemment mais apparemment le rituel qu'il a utilisé bloque son temps à l'instant même de sa mort.

-Mais il est mort ? Vraiment mort ? » demanda Merlin.

Jayne acquiesça.

Merlin sourit. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Si Taliesin était mort, l'Enchanteur connaissait un moyen de le vaincre.

L'Homme Blanc n'avait pas fait attention à l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu entre le serviteur et le forgeron bien que son regard soit toujours fixé sur Merlin. Quand il avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers le jeune homme tout à l'heure, il avait remarqué le collier que celui-ci avait autour du cou. Il s'était demandé pendant un instant comme il n'avait pas pu le voir plus tôt mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le serviteur devait le cacher sous ses vêtements et lorsqu'il l'avait agrippé par le col tout à l'heure…

Il n'arrivait pas à quitter le pendentif des yeux maintenant. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Ce pendentif… Comment ce serviteur pouvait-il avoir le Dragon d'Eolhsand autour de son cou ? Elle ne le quittait jamais… Tout comme Balinor ne quittait jamais le sien. Hafoc leur avait offert le même. Et si… Non. Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être le Dragon de Balinor que ce serviteur avait autour du cou…

Mais le serviteur semblait connaître Eolhsand…

Une main couvrit soudain le Dragon Noir aux yeux d'ambre pour le ranger rapidement sous ses vêtements. Taliesin leva les yeux vers Merlin. Il y avait une lueur craintive dans les yeux du serviteur du Prince.

« Où… » commença à dire l'Homme Blanc.

Un cri interrompit sa question.

« Jayne ! Jayne ! Je dois te parler ! Nous avons un problème ! »

Taliesin détourna les yeux pendant un très court instant pour identifier l'origine de cette voix.

« Cours… »

Arthur n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Merlin s'était levé et avant même que le Prince ne commence à parler, il s'était mis à courir. Arthur ne l'avait jamais vu courir aussi vite.

« Gwion ! » cria Taliesin.

Le Dragon ! Arthur avait oublié le Dragon ! Merlin ne s'en sortirait jamais vivant…

L'éclat de rire de Jayne les surprit tous.

L'Homme Blanc se tourna vers le forgeron. Ce rire ne lui plaisait guère.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot. » déclara Jayne entre deux éclats de rire.

Taliesin serra le poing en prononçant un mot dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. Un craquement se fit entendre. Jayne grimaça de douleur mais ne cria pas. Il se remit même à rire.

« Je vais briser chacun de tes os l'un après l'autre si tu continues de rire Jayne, déclara Taliesin en s'approchant du forgeron.

-Fais-toi plaisir. »

Un deuxième craquement.

« La prochain fois, ce sera ton autre bras.

-Comme tu veux mais avant ça, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Jayne baissa la voix pour qu'Arthur ne l'entende pas.

« Gwion est peut-être mort comme toi mais c'est toujours un Dragon non ? »

Taliesin acquiesça. Gwion était toujours un Dragon, en partie, tout comme lui était toujours en partie un Dragonnier. Tant que le Rituel ne serait pas terminé, ils le resteraient.

« Je n'aurais pas envoyé Gwion après le gamin si j'avais été à ta place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je te laisse deviner Hold (1). »

Non. Non ! Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas…

« Balinor est mort en sauvant ton serviteur, petit Prince ? »

Arthur acquiesça. Il était trop inquiet pour Merlin pour réussir à parler.

« Est-ce que Balinor a eu un fils ? » demanda ensuite Taliesin.

Arthur ne répondit pas à sa question mais au vue de l'expression qu'il était en train d'arborer…

Balinor avait eu un fils.

Deux des Chevaliers d'Arthur, Léon et Key, en était venu à la même conclusion que Taliesin en voyant le visage de leur Prince. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de ça ? se demandèrent-ils pendant un instant mais surtout…

« Il y a un autre Dragonnier en vie ? » firent-ils en même temps.

Ils étaient présents quand Balinor leur avait dit que le pouvoir des Dragonniers se transmettait du père au fils lorsque le père mourrait. (2)

Arthur acquiesça. Jayne souriait.

« Le Dragon a trois têtes. » dit le forgeron.

Taliesin lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il s'occuperait de Jayne à son retour. En même temps qu'il s'occuperait du fils de Balinor.

…

* * *

(1) Cadavre

(2) Voir épisode précédent

* * *

Ahélya court partout en agitant les bras.

A : J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic ! J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic !

PvC : Bonne nouvelle mais on a toujours deux Arthur sur les bras je te rappelle !

A : Ah oui c'est vrai.

* * *

Scène 41 : Humain


	43. Scène 41

**Scène 41 : Humain**

.

Merlin passait vraiment trop de temps à courir dans les bois pour sauver sa vie alors qu'il n'était qu'un serviteur. Mais il était le serviteur du prince Arthur. Ceci expliquait peut-être cela… Ou pas. Les autres serviteurs ne suivaient pas leur maître partout, et surtout pas dans des expéditions qui les amèneraient à faire face à un Dragon, Dragon qui était actuellement en train de le poursuivre évidemment.

Mais Merlin était un Dragonnier. Heureusement.

Mais Merlin avait un problème. Le Dragon n'obéissait pas à ses ordres. Enfin, il n'obéissait pas vraiment. Il lui avait bien sûr ordonné d'arrêter de le suivre mais cela n'avait fait que ralentir le Dragon.

Pourquoi ?

Jayne n'avait pas arrêté de dire que Taliesin n'était plus un Dragonnier. A cause du Rituel sans aucun doute. Etait-ce la même chose pour le Dragon ? Si le Dragon, Gwion ; Merlin avait eu le temps d'entendre son nom ; n'était plus vraiment un Dragon à cause du Rituel, les ordres de Merlin ne pouvaient pas fonctionner aussi bien. Comme pour les wyvernes.

Il avait un plan heureusement, un plan qui l'obligeait à abandonner Arthur mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour le moment.

Il avait besoin de l'épée mais le Lac était loin.

L'ordre qu'il criait maintenant tout en courant n'était pas adressé au Dragon qui le suivait.

« O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes ! Erkheo. »

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant et à guetter le bruit assourdissant des ailes en mouvement. Merlin ne l'entendit pas mais, soudain, la voix familière résonna.

« Que désires-tu jeune Enchanteur ? »

Merlin s'arrêta en voyant soudainement apparaître devant lui un homme au teint mat et aux cheveux doré comme les blés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question. Un rugissement s'éleva.

« Gwion ? » fit l'inconnu en levant la tête.

Il regarda ensuite Merlin.

« Que se passe-t-il jeune Enchanteur ? »

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kilgarrah ! Cet homme, c'était Kilgarrah !

« Quand… Pourquoi es-tu humain ? Comment… »

Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ses questions. Gwion venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision et son cavalier était là lui aussi.

« Je dois aller au Lac Kilgarrah. J'ai besoin de l'épée. Tu dois m'emmener là-bas.

-Je ne suis pas un cheval Merlin.

-Non. Je vois ça. Tu n'es même plus un Dragon d'ailleurs.

-Ce n'est qu'une apparence.

-Kilgarrah…

-Est-ce un ordre mon jeune Dragonnier ?

-Bien sûr que c'en est un ! »

…

* * *

Ahélya est à son ordinateur.

PvC : On a toujours 2 Arthurs sur les bras et ils se regardent toujours en chien de faïence.

A : Laissez-les faire. Je dois m'occuper de 48.

PvC : Je croyais que tu avais fini cette fic.

A : J'ai fini cette fic. C'est juste que la reprise de 48 demande du travail.

* * *

Scène 42 : Un Traître à la Vallée


	44. Scène 42

**Scène 42 : Un Traître à la Vallée**

.

Le Dragonnier avait disparu depuis déjà un long moment mais le sort qui retenait Arthur et ses Chevalier était toujours actif, lui. Le Prince commençait à s'impatienter.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger ?

-Magie, Princesse.

-Je sais mais il est parti non ?

-Et alors ? »

Arthur n'était pas seulement en train de s'impatienter. Il était aussi inquiet.

« Merlin va s'en sortir Sire, lui dit Léon pour le rassurer. Il s'en sort toujours.

-Pas s'il a un dragon et un dragonnier à… »

La voix féminine qui avait précédemment distrait l'Homme Blanc s'éleva de nouveau, interrompant Arthur. Le Prince et ses Chevaliers se mirent à observer les alentours du regard pour déterminer l'origine de cette voix.

« Jayne, es-tu seul maintenant ? Taliesin est parti ?

-Le cadavre s'est lancé à la poursuite du serviteur du Prince mais il a eu peur que je ne me sente un peu seul alors il m'a laissé en compagnie d'Arthur et de ses Chevaliers. » fit Jayne.

Silence.

« Ils sont toujours en vie ?

-En vie. Parfaitement conscients. Et certainement ravis d'entendre cette conversation. »

Arthur et ses Chevaliers échangeaient maintenant des regards interrogateurs. La femme qu'ils entendaient aurait déjà dû sortir de sa cachette puisque le Dragonnier était parti.

« Peut-on parler en privé ? J'ai un problème.

-Moi aussi. Du genre, sort qui m'empêche de bouger.

-Taliesin ?

-Qui d'autre ? »

Chose encore plus étrange, l'origine de la voix semblait être proche de Jayne.

« Tu ne peux même pas toucher ta boucle d'oreille ?

-Sorcellerie, murmura l'un des Chevaliers d'un ton effrayé.

-Bien sûr que oui. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? »

Puis Jayne répondit à la question qu'on venait de lui poser.

« Sort qui m'empêche de bouger, Inara.

-Merci Jayne.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Tu es juste égal à toi-même. Surtout ne change rien.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Plus un mot s'il te plait.

-C'est bon ! Tu peux parler librement. Ils ne peuvent pas bouger non plus de toute façon. Aucun homme d'Uther ne débarquera dans ta chambre pour le moment… »

Arthur écoutait attentivement la conversation tout en y réfléchissant. La femme qui accompagnait Jayne, Inara, et qui était certainement restée à Camelot, pourquoi craindrait-elle les hommes de son père ?

« Et puis avec la conversation que nous sommes en train d'avoir, il faudrait être plus bête que la plus stupide des wyvernes pour ne pas comprendre que tu es une Sorcière, ajouta Jayne.

-Vous avez amené une sorcière à Camelot ! s'écria Arthur.

-Merci Jayne. Merci beaucoup.

-J'ai été indulgent jusqu'à maintenant Maître Cobb mais dès que ce sort aura pris fin, vous serez de nouveau mon prisonnier et vous répondrez de vos crimes devant mon père, une fois que nous serons de retour à Camelot. »

Jayne regarda Arthur. Il était sur le point de lui demander s'il parlait sérieusement mais il préféra se désintéresser de lui. Il devait parler avec Inara.

« Quel est le problème Inara ?

-Elle est partie. Je ne sais pas où elle est allée et elle perd le contrôle.

-C'est si grave ? Les Hwïtãnhlyta n'ont aucun pouvoir offensif de toute façon.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe quand elles perdent le contrôle. Leur Magie devient comme un feu que nous pouvons tous percevoir. Taliesin ne doit pas la trouver. S'il la trouve…

-Je sais… »

Silence.

Arthur en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Si vous faîtes le moindre mal à Camelot ou à mon père, je vous jure que…

-Ce n'est pas Camelot ou votre père qui nous intéresse pour le moment Princesse.

-Que faisiez-vous à Camelot alors ?

-Nous cherchions…

-Tait-toi Jayne et laisse-moi faire. »

Jayne se tut. Pour le moment.

« Sire, je vous prie de me croire, nous n'avons aucune querelle avec Camelot.

-Aucune querelle avec Camelot ! éclata Jayne. Ils ont détruit la Vallée ! »

Inara préféra ignorer cette intervention et poursuivre :

« Jayne et moi, nous sommes venus à Camelot parce que nous étions à la recherche de l'homme qui vient de vous attaquer. Parce que c'est à Camelot que se trouvait le… Le dernier ingrédient dont avait besoin Taliesin pour le rituel qui doit le rendre immortel. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il a pensé à vous remercier. En tuant Kilgarrah, vous lui avait permis de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'immortalité. »

Arthur ne comprenait pas.

« Cet homme a dit que c'était une sorcière qu'il cherchait à Camelot.

-Oui. C'est bien ce que je disais.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

-Il doit la tuer pour que le Dragon et lui deviennent immortels Princesse. »

Silence. Arthur n'était toujours pas sûr de comprendre ce que venait de dire Jayne.

« Jayne, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, ajouta Inara. Elle sait que Taliesin est toujours en vie. C'est ça qui lui a fait perdre le contrôle. Et elle sait ce qu'il a fait pour le rester.

-Tu le lui as dit ?

-Elle m'a touchée. »

Inara était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais Jayne parla avant elle.

« Il revient.

-Je vois. Je vais essayer de la chercher. Ne fait rien d'idiot s'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas bouger pour le moment de toute façon mais si jamais la moindre occasion se présente, je le tuerai.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire Jayne…

-Il m'a fait jurer de te protéger. Pas de t'obéir.

-Je sais. L'obéissance, c'est ce que tu dois à la Vallée.

-Ça et la mort de Taliesin, Inara.

-Je sais. »

Le silence s'installa. Arthur le brisa.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous, à ce point, tuer cet homme ? C'est un dragonnier non ? »

Jayne ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Avez-vous déjà voulu vous venger Arthur ? »

Le forgeron semblait maintenant extrêmement sérieux.

« Moi oui, Arthur. Ça fait vingt ans que je veux le faire mais le cadavre ne sortait pas de son trou parce qu'il ne savait pas où était la Hwïtãnhlyta.

-Sire, vous devriez cesser de parler à ce traître. Rien de bon ne peut sortir de cette conversation. »

Mais Arthur voulait comprendre. Arthur voulait savoir. Il garda cependant le silence tout en espérant que Jayne réponde à sa question. Ce qu'il fit.

« Taliesin a été le premier à enfreindre les Lois de la Vallée. D'abord, en essayant de tuer Balinor puis en conduisant les hommes de votre père jusqu'à nous. »

…

* * *

Ahélya est cette fois penchée sur des feuilles de papier et elle a un stylo à la main. Elle lit attentivement ce qu'elle a sous les yeux, réfléchit, rature réécrit…

PvC : Je croyais que tu en avais terminé avec 48 ?

A (sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles) : Ils en sont où les deux autres ?

PvC : Toujours pareil. Jayne a commencé à lancer des paris sur combien de temps ils vont tenir. Gauvain l'assiste.

A (se désintéresse enfin de 48) : Mais Gauvain n'est même pas encore apparu dans mes fics, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

PvC hausse les épaules.

* * *

Scène 43 : Une plongée dans le Lac


	45. Scène 43

**Scène 43 : Une plongée dans le Lac**

.

« Alors comme ça Taliesin est toujours en vie ? Et Gwion aussi ?

-Oui. Enfin, ils seraient tout de même morts apparemment. » répondit Merlin en plongeant pour la dixième ou vingtième fois dans le Lac où il avait caché l'épée et enterré Freya.

Kilgarrah attendit de le voir réapparaître pour poser la question suivante.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de l'épée ?

-Oui. »

Merlin reprit son souffle.

« Et j'apprécierais un peu d'aide d'ailleurs. » ajouta le jeune Enchanteur.

Le Dragon haussa les épaules. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir lui ordonner de le faire ?

« C'est inutile, Jeune Enchanteur.

-Mais j'ai besoin de cette épée pour sauver Arthur.

-Ce n'est pas après lui qu'en a Taliesin d'après ce que tu m'as dit. »

Merlin se figea. C'était vrai.

« Raison de plus. » dit-il finalement en plongeant de nouveau.

Encore une fois, Kilgarrah attendit de le voir réapparaître.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Jeune Enchanteur…

-Mais…

-T'ai-je, un jour, menti ? »

Merlin préférait ne pas répondre à cette question. Il étouffa un rapide bâillement puis plongea de nouveau.

« Ne m'oblige pas à aller te chercher, lui dit Kilgarrah quand il refit surface.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas un poisson ? »

Silence.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris forme humaine ?

-C'est plus simple pour me cacher. »

Merlin bailla de nouveau. Il avait froid.

« Sors de là, Jeune Enchanteur. Tu vas finir par attraper la mort.

-Depuis quand une telle chose t'inquiète ? demanda Merlin en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

-Nous sommes de la même Lignée, Merlin. Les Derniers de la Vallée. Le Dragon à trois têtes.

-Je sais. »

Un nouveau bâillement. Merlin se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait tellement envie de dormir mais il ne pouvait pas le faire pour le moment. Arthur avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de l'épée.

« Merlin ! » cria Kilgarrah en voyant l'Enchanteur tomber.

…

* * *

Ahélya est à son ordinateur. Encore. PvC jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle fait.

PvC : T'en encore sur 48 !

A : Dernières retouches ! Cette scène est importante !

PvC : Et les deux Arthur ?

A : Ils se regardent toujours ?

PvC : Oui.

A : Et les paris, ça se passe bien ?

PvC : Demande à Jayne et Gauvain.

* * *

Scène 44 : Comme Papa Memrys (Et je vous vois tous venir... Non, Sweostor ne va pas faire de conneries !)


	46. Scène 44

**Scène 44 : Comme Papa Memrys**

.

Yvain était inquiet. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Eolhsand. Etait toujours portée disparue. Que devait-il faire ? Partir à leur recherche ? Aller voir Inara, la Sorcière ? Eolhsand avait dit qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse après tout. Mais c'était tout de même une Sorcière.

La porte de la chambre d'Yvain s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma tout aussi vite. L'enfant se redressa. Personne.

**Yvain ! Sweostor a vu quelque chose ! Arthur est en danger ! Sweostor va sauver Arthur !**

La Dragonne apparut soudain devant lui et sauta sur son lit.

**Yvain va aider Sweostor !**

« Arthur est avec Merlin. Tu n'as pas besoin de… »

**Papa Memrys n'est pas avec Arthur. Le Dragon mort était après lui mais il revient vers Arthur alors que papa Memrys est en train de chercher l'épée.**

Yvain n'avait rien compris à ce charabia. A part que Merlin n'était plus auprès d'Arthur.

« Tu as prévenu Eolhsand ? »

Sweostor baissa la tête.

**Maman grande sœur ne va pas très bien. Je ne peux pas la déranger. Yvain va aider Sweostor.**

« Mais… »

**Sweostor a besoin d'Yvain. Papa Memrys pense que je suis trop petite pour aider mais Sweostor ne va plus être trop petite grâce à Yvain.**

« Sweostor, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

**Si ! Comme ça, Yvain et Sweostor vont sauver Arthur. Comme papa Memrys !**

…

* * *

PvC : Elle va pas faire de conneries hein…

A : Et comment ils vont nos deux Arthurs ?

PvC : Aucune idée.

Ahélya et PvC jettent un coup d'œil sur le côté. Un groupe s'est formé autour du Prince et du Roi Arthur. Jayne et Gauvain en font le tour en criant les paris.

A : Si au moins l'un d'eux pouvait tirer l'épée…

* * *

Scène 45 : Un rêve au Lac


	47. Scène 45

**Scène 45 : Un rêve au Lac**

.

Merlin se réveilla. Il était toujours au Lac mais il n'était plus dans l'eau et Kilgarrah n'était plus là.

« Kilgarrah ! » appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

Il appela le Dragon encore une fois.

Toujours pas de réponse.

L'Enchanteur se releva. Le Dragon ne l'avait tout de même pas laissé seul ?

« Merlin. »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Une jeune femme était debout, au milieu du Lac.

« Freya ! »

Il fit un pas en avant pour la rejoindre. Il était si heureux de la voir.

« Non Merlin… » lui dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Il se figea.

« Freya ?

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi. »

Elle n'en avait pas l'air pourtant.

« Freya, que se passe-t-il ?

-Le moment n'est pas encore venu Merlin. Je ne peux pas te donner l'épée pour le moment. Tu ne devrais même pas être ici. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Mais j'en ai besoin. Taliesin…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de l'épée pour le vaincre. Juste d'un Dragon à trois têtes.

-Je ne… »

Il se tut de lui-même.

« Mais El… »

Eolhsand n'était pas là.

Freya leva le bras pour pointer quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Merlin se retourna. Il y avait une femme, sous les arbres, qui était en train de s'approcher à grands pas du Lac.

« El ? »

Que faisait-elle donc là ?

« Si seulement cet instant pouvait durer plus longtemps… » murmura la jeune femme d'une voix triste.

Merlin se tourna de nouveau vers le Lac. Il écarquilla les yeux. Freya était en train de disparaître…

« Freya ! » cria-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Il plongea pour la rejoindre.

« Nous nous reverrons un jour. » entendit-il tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

…

* * *

A : Petite annonce : je vais être plutôt occupée cette semaine mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais quand même essayer de publier tous les jours ou tous les 2 jours… Après ça veut dire que niveau reprise ça va être plus tangent…

PvC : Ce qu'elle veut dire là en fait c'est qu'elle a plus que 4 scènes d'avance à la reprise. Vous allez donc devoir attendre 6 mois pour la suite de cette fic. C'est Cat qui va être ravie !

A : Ta gueule !

* * *

Scène 46 : Le Dragon Blanc


	48. Scène 46

**Scène 46 : Le Dragon Blanc**

.

Jayne ne s'était pas trompé. Le Dragon et son cavalier furent bientôt de retour. Les mains vides apparemment. Arthur poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en s'en rendant compte.

« Vous dites n'avoir aucun pouvoir… dit un Chevalier.

-Je n'en ai pas en effet, répondit Jayne.

-Alors comment avez-vous fait pour savoir qu'il revenait ?

-La Vallée. » répondit l'Homme Blanc à la place du forgeron.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Jayne.

« Alors, on rentre bredouille, Hold ? (1)

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ? »

Jayne ne répondit pas à cette question. L'un des Chevaliers d'Arthur en profita pour intervenir.

« Que comptez-vous faire de nous ? »

Taliesin lui jeta un léger coup d'œil puis prononça quelques mots.

« Erec ! » cria Arthur alors qu'une lance de terre venait d'empaler le Chevalier qui venait de parler au Dragonnier.

Le Prince regarda Taliesin.

« Si vous promettez de ne rien leur faire et de les libérer, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, déclara-t-il.

-Sire !

-L'offre est tentante mais je vais la décliner. Après tout, ce sont les Chevaliers de Camelot qui ont détruit la Vallée, je ne vais tout de même pas les laisser s'échapper.

-Uniquement grâce à toi, rappela Jayne.

-Tu croies ça ? »

Jayne avait vécu dans la Vallée. Il savait très bien comment leurs pouvoirs fonctionnaient. Il connaissait également leurs croyances.

« La destruction de la Vallée… La Grande Purge… C'est un point fixe dans le temps Jayne. Il fallait que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre. Peu importe comment. Je ne suis qu'un simple agent du Temps.

-Et c'est aussi le Temps qui t'a demandé de tuer Balinor ?

-Jayne. Jayne. Jayne… Tu es encore en train de partager nos secrets avec les gens du Monde Extérieur… »

Jayne garda le silence.

« Jayne qui partage nos secrets tout en en gardant quelques-uns pour lui. »

L'Homme Blanc regarda Arthur.

« Le Prince ne sait pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur regarda le forgeron. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne savait pas ?

« Bien sûr qu'il sait ! mentit Jayne.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Hwïtãnhlyta pour savoir que tu mens. »

Taliesin laissa Jayne pour se planter devant Arthur.

« Vous savez que Balinor a eu un fils n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Savez-vous aussi que sa sœur est toujours en vie ? »

Arthur garda le silence. Ses Chevaliers l'observaient sans rien dire. Leur Prince était-il vraiment au courant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit en ce cas ?

« Voulez-vous connaître leurs noms ?

-Vous me les donneriez ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison ? »

Arthur regarda Taliesin dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme mais…

« Dîtes-moi leurs noms. »

L'Homme Blanc lui sourit.

« Sage décision Sire. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas rapporter ce que vous allez entendre à votre père. »

Le Dragonnier s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez tué Kilgarrah petit Prince. C'est ce que la Sorcière qui se croit Grand Prêtresse m'a dit. Cette nouvelle m'a grandement étonné, je dois dire. Comment aviez-vous pu tuer un Dragon sans l'aide d'un Dragonnier ? Mais avec ce que je viens d'apprendre… »

Taliesin claqua des doigts. Le Dragon rugit. Des wyvernes les entourèrent.

« Sire ! » entendirent-ils tous crier.

Le Prince leva la tête. C'était la voix d'Yvain. Mais il l'avait laissé à Camelot…

Un bruit assourdissant fit suite au cri. Arthur se souvenait de ce bruit. Il l'entendait régulièrement dans ses cauchemars.

Un Dragon… Un Dragon était en train d'arriver vers eux. Blanc et beaucoup plus petit que le Dragon de Taliesin mais suffisamment gros pour que quelqu'un puisse le chevaucher. N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un, d'ailleurs, qui était en train de le faire ?

Le Dragon blanc ouvrit la gueule.

Oh non…

Arthur pensa aux habitants de Camelot qui étaient mort durant l'attaque du Grand Dragon. Il se souvenait de leurs cris. Il les entendait régulièrement dans ses cauchemars aussi.

Mais il n'y eut aucun feu.

Que…

Il pouvait de nouveau bouger maintenant. De même que ses Chevaliers.

« Plus tard Princesse ! »

Arthur regarda Jayne. Le forgeron avait son épée à la main et il était déjà en train de se battre contre les wyvernes, malgré son bras cassé.

Que…

« Vous allez bien Sire ? » demanda une voix d'enfant.

Arthur baissa la tête.

Yvain ! Comment… Que faisait donc son page ici ? Juste à côté de lui.

« Le Dragonnier ? demanda Arthur au page.

-Elle s'occupe de lui. » répondit l'enfant en souriant.

Arthur parcourut les alentours du regard. L'Homme Blanc était en train de courir jusqu'à son Dragon et derrière lui, il y avait un autre Dragon, le Dragon Blanc qui semblait les avoir délivré du sortilège du Dragonnier.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Arrête de rêver Princesse et bat-toi ! »

…

* * *

(1) Cadavre

* * *

PvC : Tous les deux jours hein…

A : Je publierais ce week-end. C'est promis.

PvC : On les connaît tes promesses…

* * *

Scène 47 : L'appel


	49. Scène 47

**Scène 47 : L'Appel**

.

** C'est ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. Tu aurais dû choisir Taliesin. Pas Balinor. Si tu n'avais pas choisi Balinor, il n'aurait pas essayé de le tuer. Si tu n'avais pas choisi Balinor, la Vallée serait toujours là.**

** C'était un point fixe !**

** En es-tu bien sûre ? Vous vous êtes déjà trompées là-dessus. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que le Temps…**

Elle devait ignorer les voix pour le moment. Elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose. N'importe quoi. Pour ne pas les entendre. Pour continuer à avancer. Un pas après l'autre. Jusqu'au Lac de l'Epée.

La Dame du Lac l'aiderait certainement. C'était pour sauver Merlin après tout.

Merlin qui était entre les mains de Taliesin.

La Dame du Lac l'aiderait. Pas besoin de beaucoup de pouvoir pour téléporter quelqu'un.

**C'est ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû choisir Balinor.**

** Taisez-vous !**

Elle était arrivée au Lac. Un homme était là, trempé, et penché sur…

« Kilgarrah ? »

Que faisait-il donc ici ?

« Merlin ! » cria Eolhsand en se rendant compte de l'identité du jeune homme, allongé sur le sol, que le Grand Dragon était en train d'examiner.

Elle courut vers eux et s'agenouilla à côté de l'Enchanteur, inconscient.

« Merlin… » murmura-t-elle.

Merlin n'était plus entre les mains de Taliesin. Le soulagement était immense mais cela ne fit pas taire les voix.

**C'est tout de même de ta faute.**

Elle les ignora. Parce qu'elle avait des questions à poser à Kilgarrah.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-A toi de me le dire, Enfant. Il m'a appelé et je découvre soudain que Taliesin et Gwion sont toujours en vie… Enfin en vie… »

Eolhsand ne répondit pas.

« Explique-moi ce qui se passe, Enfant, ordonna doucement Kilgarrah.

-Taliesin a joué avec la Mort et la Vallée en a été le prix. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus, Merlin se mit à tousser.

« Merlin, appela Eolhsand en posant la main sur sa joue.

-Freya. » répondit-il en levant le bras.

La main de l'Enchanteur recouvrit celle de la Barde.

**C'est de ta faute si la Vallée n'est plus !**

Merlin ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

**C'est de ta faute s'ils sont tous morts ! Tu aurais dû choisir Taliesin.**

Eolhsand chercha à libérer sa main. Il la retint.

**El ?**

Merlin lui lança un regard interrogateur. Quelles étaient ses voix ? Et pourquoi étaient-elles en train de dire ça ?

Elle chercha encore une fois à s'éloigner de lui.

**N'écoute pas les voix El.**

** Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.**

** Alors n'écoute que la mienne…**

**Maintenant que le jeune Enchanteur est réveillé, je crois que nous avons quelques petites choses à mettre au point.**

L'intrusion de Kilgarrah dans l'esprit de Merlin lui donna envie de vomir. C'était… C'était trop…

**Kilgarrah, retire-toi.**

Le Dragon obéit. Merlin recommença à respirer plus facilement. C'était mieux ainsi.

Eolhsand aida le jeune Enchanteur à se redresser.

« Que fais-tu ici El ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais parler à la Dame du Lac pour qu'elle m'envoie auprès de Taliesin.

-La Dame du Lac ?

-Freya. »

Merlin ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il… Il ne comprenait pas en fait.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il enfin m'expliquer comment Taliesin peut-il encore être en vie ? » demanda soudain Kilgarrah.

Merlin et Eolhsand se tournèrent vers lui.

« Un Rituel, lui dit Merlin, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Quel Rituel ?

-Celui de la Liche, le renseigna Eolhsand.

- Taliesin est en train de devenir une Liche… »

Eolhsand acquiesça.

« Et tu voulais te livrer à lui ? demanda Kilgarrah.

-Tu es toujours en vie… Et Merlin aussi.

-Mais il ne connait pas Merlin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une Liche ? demanda le jeune Enchanteur.

-Une sorte de mort-vivant. Si Taliesin veut terminer le Rituel, il doit nous tuer.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Pour devenir une Liche, un Sorcier doit éliminer tout ce qui le retient en vie.

-La Vallée. » réalisa Merlin.

Eolhsand et Kilgarrah acquiescèrent. L'Enchanteur se tourna vers la Barde. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait entendu maintenant. Taliesin était le Dragonnier qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de la Barde. Elle aurait dû savoir…

**Ce n'est pas…**

** Plus tard Merlin.**

« Le temps est venu de juger le traître, murmura Kilgarrah d'un ton haineux.

-Comment ? La Vallée n'est plus.

-Nous sommes la Vallée.

-Il nous manque un juge et aucun de nous n'est de la Massue.

-Rien ne nous oblige à le condamner à mort et nous avons juste besoin de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas lié mentalement à nous.

-Comme Jayne ? intervint Merlin.

-Jayne veut se venger. La quatrième Juge doit être neutre, Merlin, lui expliqua Eolhsand.

-Le quatrième Juge ? Qui sont les trois autres ? »

Avant que la Barde ne puisse répondre, Kilgarrah demanda :

« Jayne… Comme Jayne Cobb ? »

Merlin et Eolhsand acquiescèrent.

« Jayne Cobb est ici ?

-Inara aussi. » lui apprit Eolhsand.

Le regard de Kilgarrah alla de l'Enchanteur à la Barde.

« Il y a autre chose que vous ne m'avez pas dit ? »

**C'est agréable de voir qu'il n'est pas au courant de tout en fait…**

** Il t'entend Merlin.**

Kilgarrah préféra ne pas relever.

« Donnez-moi vos mains. » ordonna-t-il.

Ils obéirent.

Eolhsand le laissa libre d'accéder aux informations qu'elle avait obtenues d'Inara en la touchant. Kilgarrah comprenait beaucoup mieux ce qui était en train de se passer maintenant et cela ne fit que renforcer la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Merlin tandis qu'Eolhsand prenait sa main qui était restée libre dans la sienne.

-Quelque chose qui aurait dû avoir lieu il y a bien longtemps. Quand Taliesin a essayé de tuer ton père… » lui révéla Kilgarrah.

**Taliesin a…**

** Plus tard Merlin…**

** Non. Maintenant.**

** Ce n'est pas le moment Jeune Enchanteur !**

Il n'eut pas envie de vomir cette fois-ci. L'intrusion de Kilgarrah dans leur conversation mentale ne lui apporta qu'un vague mal de tête qui disparut rapidement. Il était tout de même sur le point de reposer tout haut les questions qu'il se posait mais le rugissement que poussa soudain le Grand Dragon le laissa sans voix.

Dans sa tête, il sentait les esprits de Kilgarrah et d'Eolhsand tout proches. Il comprit soudain ce qui allait se passait. Non. Pas encore. Il était à peine remis de…

**Je suis désolée Merlin…**

Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de répondre à Eolhsand alors qu'il était encore lui-même mais ce furent d'autres mots qui sortirent de sa gorge, de leur gorge à tous les trois, des mots prononcés dans la langue des Dragons.

« Je suis Kilgarrah, et les voix d'Eolhsand et de Merlin se joignent à la mienne, pour convoquer le Dragon à trois têtes et juger Taliesin, de la lignée de Semias et Murias. »

…

* * *

PvC : T'as pas déjà regardé cet anime ?

A : Si mais ça m'empêche pas de recommencer.

PvC : Et la reprise des scènes suivantes ?

A : Scènes suivantes ? Quelles scènes suivantes ? Y'a des scènes suivantes ?

* * *

Scène 48 : Statue de Cendres


	50. Scène 48

**NdA :**

**.**

**J'ai prévu de faire un post LJ sur la Vallée des Dragons et la manière dont elle s'est construite au fur et à mesure de l'écriture des épisodes. Donc… si vous avez des questions à propos de la Vallée, de son histoire, des gens qui y habitent et/ou à propos de la manière dont j'ai développé cet aspect de mes fics, je vous invite à me poser ces questions par l'intermédiaire des review ou en m'envoyant un MP.**

* * *

**Scène 48 : Statues de Cendres**

.

« Moins ouverte ta garde petit et ça sera parfait.

-Vous pouvez parler ! Votre garde est pleine de trous. » dit Arthur.

Mais il éprouvait tout de même une certaine admiration pour le forgeron. Il réussissait à se battre efficacement malgré son bras cassé. Le Prince s'adressa ensuite à Yvain tout en assenant un coup d'épée à une wyverne.

« Ne l'écoute pas. »

Une pause.

« Tu te bats bien.

-Merci Sire. »

Arthur ne mentait pas. L'enfant se battait bien mais il préférait le garder à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se battait bien pour son âge qu'il allait le laisser affronter seul des wyvernes. Arthur le gardait aussi à côté de lui pour une autre raison. Si jamais le danger devenait trop grand, il lui ordonnerait de fuir. Pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient face qu'à des wyvernes et tant qu'Yvain restait à côté de Jayne et lui, il serait à peu près en sécurité. Arthur leva la tête pendant un court instant. Lui et ses Chevaliers s'occupaient des wyvernes. Le Dragon et son Dragonnier avaient un autre ennemi pour le moment.

Au plus profond de lui, le Prince espérait que ses Chevaliers n'avaient pas remarqué la présence d'Yvain car la seule explication plausible à la soudaine arrivée de l'enfant ne lui plaisait guère et elle ne plairait certainement pas à ses Chevaliers non plus. Mais la confusion avait été grande après l'arrivée du Dragon Blanc. Ses Chevaliers n'avaient sans doute pas remarqué Yvain.

« Pourquoi ne lui donne-t-il pas d'ordre, murmura Arthur après avoir observé les deux Dragons qui luttaient l'un contre l'autre dans le ciel pendant un court instant.

-Parce qu'il est mort. » répondit Jayne.

Un cri déchirant résonna soudain. Ils levèrent tous la tête. Le Dragon Blanc était en train de tomber. Arthur se tourna aussitôt vers Yvain. Son page avait pâli et il regardait le Dragon tomber avec un air épouvanté.

« Sweostor… »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Arthur l'avait entendu et il aurait soudain donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas l'avoir entendu. Parce qu'il avait beaucoup trop de conséquences. Arthur n'était pas idiot. Il n'y avait pas des milliards d'explications possibles à la soudaine présence d'Yvain.

Yvain n'était qu'un enfant…

Son page baissa enfin la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Arthur. Le Prince comprit tout de suite ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il l'attrapa donc par le bras.

« Non Yvain. »

Il eut à peine terminé de prononcer ces mots qu'un jet de sang poisseux et puant les recouvrit tous les deux.

« Fermez-la Jayne ! » fit Arthur.

Mais le forgeron répliqua tout de même.

« Attention aux wyvernes Princesse. »

Arthur n'avait toujours pas lâché Yvain. Il ne se battait plus pour le moment. Il laissait Jayne se charger des wyvernes. Il devait parler à Yvain.

« C'est mon amie, fit l'enfant. Je dois…

-Ce n'est qu'un dragon…

-C'est mon amie et elle m'a sauvé la vie ! »

Un cri. Humain cette fois-ci. Arthur ferma les yeux pendant un court instant et sa prise sur Yvain se relâcha. Ce cri. Arthur n'aurait plus jamais voulu l'entendre. Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de l'homme qui venait de crier et pendant un instant, il se posa la question de son identité. A qui allait-il devoir annoncer la mort d'un mari, d'un père, d'un fils une fois qu'il serait de retour à Camelot ? D'autres cris firent rapidement suite au premier. Arthur ouvrit les yeux. Yvain s'était enfui. Il s'en était douté. C'était une bonne chose.

Yvain n'était qu'un enfant…

« Les wyvernes reculent ! » cria alors Key.

Oui, les wyvernes s'étaient subitement mise à reculer. Certainement pour laisser leur maître et son dragon finirent le travail, se dit Arthur. Le Prince entendit alors d'autres cris. Il vit les flammes et les cendres. Une pluie de cendres. Encore.

« Pourquoi des cendres ? » demanda tout haut Arthur.

Jayne ne s'intéressait pas à la pluie de cendres. Il regardait Gwion. Le Dragon était en train d'atterrir et son cavalier hurlait des ordres dans la langue des Dragons.

« Ses ordres n'ont plus aucun effet. » murmura Jayne.

Arthur regarda le forgeron. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

La pluie de cendre était en train de devenir de plus en plus forte. Les cendres se mirent bientôt à tourbillonner sur elles-mêmes créant une espèce de petite tornade. Jayne avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Bien sûr, murmura-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Arthur.

-Taliesin a essayé de tuer Balinor et il s'est enfuit de la Vallée avant que les autres ne puissent le juger. »

Le tourbillon de cendre était de plus en plus fort. De plus en plus rapide.

« Et alors ? demanda Arthur.

-Alors voilà les Juges. »

La pluie cessa tout d'un coup. Un lourd silence s'installa et au milieu du champ de bataille se tenait maintenant un immense Dragon qui, lui, était de la taille du Grand Dragon, pensa Arthur, et entre ses pattes avant, le Prince apercevait un homme et une femme. Ils étaient tous les trois faits de cendres.

Le Dragon de chair chercha à attaquer le Dragon de cendre mais il recula précipitamment en entendant ce dernier rugir. Les wyvernes, elles, s'enfuirent. L'homme de cendre fit un pas en avant et commença à parler dans la langue qu'avait précédemment utilisait le Dragonnier. La voix semblait familière à Arthur mais il avait du mal à l'identifier à cause des mots étrangers mais aussi à cause de l'écho qu'il entendait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura Léon.

Le Dragon de chair était en train de reculer. Il baissait la tête. Taliesin serrait les poings. Il avait bien essayé de reprendre le contrôle sur Gwion mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Il était seul et ils étaient trois.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me juger ! cria-t-il tout d'un coup. Aucun de vous n'appartient à la Massue. »

Il savait parfaitement à qui il avait affaire. Jayne n'avait pas cessé de le répéter après tout. Le Dragon avait trois têtes.

« Nous ne pouvons pas te condamner à mort Taliesin de la Lignée de Semias et Murias mais rien ne nous empêche de te juger. »

Ils avaient été trois à répondre. Trois voix qui se mêlaient pour ne faire qu'une. Deux voix masculine. Une voix féminine.

L'une des trois voix se fit soudain plus forte. La voix de l'homme de cendre encore une fois.

« Lanna for þisne mann. Oþstillaþ ! Hindrap ! Beclýsaþ ! (1)

-Chacun son tour Hold ! (2)

-La ferme Jayne ! »

Taliesin s'adressa ensuite aux trois silhouettes de cendre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me juger, répéta-t-il. Surtout toi… »

Le nom qu'il voulait prononcer refusa de franchir ses lèvres.

« Les Juges n'ont ni nom, ni Lignée. » lui rappelèrent les silhouettes de cendres.

L'Homme Blanc ricana.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu es la sœur de Balinor. Tu es son fils. En voilà des juges bien impartiales ! »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Il devait s'approcher de ces trois silhouettes de cendre. Il devait voir leur visage.

« Ta tentative de meurtre contre Balinor de la Lignée de Morfessa et Falias n'est pas le seul crime pour lequel nous allons te juger.

-Je n'ai pas commis le moindre crime. »

Les trois Juges l'ignorèrent.

« Approche-toi Jayne Cobb. Nous allons soigner ton bras. »

Le forgeron obéit. Aucune des Chevaliers encore en vie ne chercha à le retenir. Ils étaient bien trop étonnés parce ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

« Arthur Pendragon. » appelèrent les trois Juges après s'être occupé de Jayne.

Le Prince écarquilla les yeux. Venaient-ils bien de prononcer son nom ?

« Approche-toi Arthur Pendragon. »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à ses chevaliers. Trois étaient encore en vie. Léon, Key et Sagramor.

« Nous vous protégerons Sire. » lui assura Key en faisant un pas en avant, l'épée levée.

Léon et Sagramor acquiescèrent. Les trois Chevaliers et leur Prince avancèrent de concert. Ils étaient prêts à se battre au moindre signe d'hostilité que feraient les silhouettes de cendres.

Jayne leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant faire. Les trois Juges ne voulaient aucun mal à Arthur et ses Chevaliers. Le forgeron se doutait même de la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient appelé. Taliesin aussi.

« C'est le fils d'Uther. Il n'est pas neutre ! Il ne peut pas être… »

Il se tut brusquement après que les trois voix eurent prononcé un mot de l'Ancienne Langue.

« Tu parleras quand nous t'en donnerons la permission, Taliesin du Clan de la Massue. »

Arthur était maintenant tout proche de l'homme et de la femme de cendres. Il allait pouvoir voir leur visage. Il allait savoir à quoi ressemblaient le fils et la sœur de Balinor.

« Les Juges n'ont ni nom, ni Lignée. Ils n'ont pas non plus de visage, Arthur Pendragon. »

C'était la voix de femme qui avait dominé les deux autres en prononçant ces mots. La femme de cendre s'était même tournée vers Arthur en disant cela tandis que l'homme avait fait un pas en arrière, comme s'il voulait se cacher derrière sa compagne. Arthur pouvait maintenant voir leur visage mais ce n'était qu'un masque lisse de cendre.

Évidemment.

« Vous serez le quatrième Juge Arthur Pendragon. »

Une voix masculine dominait les deux autres maintenant mais elle était différente de la voix d'homme qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre. Cette voix devait être celle du Dragon.

« Le quatrième Juge ? » demanda Arthur.

Il tourna la tête vers Jayne pour avoir une explication.

« Un habitant de la Vallée est toujours jugé par un Dragonnier, une Hwïtãnhlyta, un Dragon et par quelqu'un qui n'est pas lié mentalement à eux, le renseigna le forgeron.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être mêlé à ça Sire ! C'est de la haute trahison ! » s'exclama Sagramor.

Le Chevalier avait raison mais…

« Pourquoi moi ? demanda Arthur.

-Sire, vous devez cesser de leur parler, dit Sagramor.

-Vous êtes un homme juste Arthur Pendragon et les Dragonniers croient en vous.

-Les Hwïtãnhlyta sont d'accords avec leurs frères Dragonniers.

-Les Dragons approuvent le jugement des deux autres têtes. »

Arthur était mal à l'aise. On était en train de lui demander de s'associer à des gens qui… Sagramor avait raison. C'était un acte de trahison envers Camelot, envers son père. Il ne pouvait consentir à une chose pareille voyons ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était de la Magie !

Sagramor s'écroula soudain à ses pieds. Jayne était derrière lui, la garde de son épée devant lui. Il avait assommé le Chevalier.

« Je me suis débarrassé du gêneur. On peut commencer maintenant ? »

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas laissé passer une telle action. Il commença à lever son épée pour en diriger la pointe contre Jayne mais… Son épée ! Son épée était devenue une branche d'arbre avec des bourgeons qui s'ouvraient rapidement pour devenir de magnifiques feuilles vertes. Arthur se tourna aussitôt vers les Juges de cendre. Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux.

En effet, l'homme de cendres avait toujours le bras levé et Arthur voyait ses épaules tressauter comme si… Le fils de Balinor était en train de se moquer de lui !

« Vous… » commença-t-il à dire en s'approchant de l'homme de cendres.

Il fut aussitôt repoussé. Il ne sut jamais exactement comment. De la Magie sans aucun doute mais ça n'avait pas été brusque ou violent. On l'avait repoussé. Doucement.

« Vous êtes le quatrième Juge Arthur Pendragon. Observez. Écoutez. Et à la fin, quand nous aurons rendu notre jugement, vous nous direz si vous l'approuvez. »

Il voulait protester mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir prendre en compte son avis car les trois voix s'élevèrent à nouveau. Pour s'adresser à Taliesin cette fois-ci.

« Taliesin de la Massue, fils de Henwg, né de la Lignée de Semias et Murias. Taliesin de la Massue, Seigneur des Dragons et Gardien de la Vallée, Fils des Dragons et Frères des Prophétesses Blanches. Voici les crimes dont nous t'accusons. »

Ils se fichaient réellement de son avis en fait. Arthur devait les interrompre. Leur dire qu'il ne pouvait pas participer à cette mascarade.

« Tu as essayé de tuer Balinor, du Clan de la Pierre lorsque sa sœur l'a choisi comme Lié et tu t'es enfui pour échapper à ton procès. Tu as révélé le chemin de la Vallée des Dragons aux hommes d'Uther Pendragon amenant ainsi la destruction sur nous. Tu as utilisé la mort de tes frères et de tes sœurs comme sacrifice pour t'engager sur le chemin de la Liche. Tu as lié le Dragon, Gwion, à ton destin, l'engageant ainsi sur le chemin de la Liche avec toi. »

Arthur faillit se tourner vers Jayne pour demander des explications mais ce n'était pas fini. Les Juges avaient encore des choses à dire.

« Taliesin de la Massue, fils de Henwg, né de la Lignée de Semias et Murias, tu es donc accusé de tentative de meurtre sur l'un de tes frère Dragonnier, de trahison envers la Vallée des Dragons, d'utilisation de la Magie Noire et de parjure à tes serments de protection de la Vallée et de ses Dragons. Nous te rappelons que tous ces crimes sont passibles de mort. Que nous réponds-tu, Taliesin de la Massue ? »

L'homme de cendre fit un rapide mouvement de la main. Taliesin pouvait de nouveau parler.

« Que vous ne pouvez pas me condamner à mort puisque vous n'êtes pas de la Massue.

-Mais toi, tu en fais partie non, intervint Jayne. Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire. Ça arrangera tout le monde. »

Arthur, Léon et Key échangèrent des regards indécis. Que devaient-ils faire ? Les laisser se débrouiller entre Sorciers ? Intervenir ? Cette histoire, ce jugement, ça ne les concernait pas et y participer…

« Témoin, tu parleras quand nous te le demanderons.

-Il est un témoin ! Vous plaisantez ! C'est Jayne ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu d'or, vous le savez bien !

-Ce procès n'est pas celui de Jayne Cobb.

-Ce procès n'en est pas un !

-Nous avons appelé le Dragon Blanc, notre père à tous. Nous nous tenons maintenant devant toi. Ce procès est légitime. Maintenant réponds. »

Silence.

Arthur se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'intervenir.

« Je ne peux pas…

-Écoutez et observez Arthur Pendragon. Le moment n'est pas venu pour vous de poser des questions. »

Ils ne s'étaient même pas tournés vers lui en parlant. Ils regardaient Taliesin qui restait silencieux. Le Dragonnier était en colère mais il avait peur aussi. Arthur le voyait dans ses yeux. Il avait peur des Juges de cendres.

« Répondras-tu Taliesin de la Massue ?

-Non.

-C'est ton droit. »

Les Juges se tournèrent vers Jayne.

« Jayne Cobb, toi qui était lié au Clan de la Lance, nous t'appelons. »

Le forgeron fit quelque pas en avant pour se placer devant les Juges de cendres puis il se retourna pour leur faire face.

« Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez. Je suis prêt. »

Taliesin était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais les mots qu'ils voulaient prononcer restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Arthur n'avait pas vu l'homme de cendre bouger mais ça ne pouvait être que lui. La femme fit un pas en avant.

« Aucun mensonge n'est possible devant les Hwïtãnhlyta.

-Je le sais. »

La femme de cendre inclina la tête.

Quant à Arthur, il avait finalement pris une décision. Il faisait ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il observait et écoutait. Tout. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire au moment où les Juges de cendres lui demanderait son avis à propos de leur jugement mais il observait et écoutait quand même. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la Vallée. Il était en train d'assister à un procès de Dragonnier. C'était le moyen de savoir, d'avoir des informations sur eux. Et il était en face du fils et de la sœur de Balinor. Ils existaient vraiment.

« Jayne Cobb, lié du Clan de la Lance, étais-tu présent au moment où cet homme a porté la main sur son frère Balinor ?

-Oui. Ainsi que tout le reste de la Vallée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Hafoc était mort. Sa fille devait choisir un nouveau Dragonnier. Comme le veut vos traditions, elle a annoncé son choix devant tous les gens de la Vallée.

-Qui a-t-elle choisi ?

-Son frère. Balinor.

-Quelle a alors été la réaction de Taliesin ?

-Quand Balinor a rejoint sa sœur, Taliesin… il s'est jeté sur lui, l'épée à la main. Il y a eu un combat. Il a cessé quand tu t'es interposée entre eux.

-Les Juges n'ont ni noms, ni Lignées, Jayne Cobb.

-Oui. Oui. Si vous voulez…

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Taliesin s'est enfui. Nous l'avons cherché partout mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel à ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, se disait Arthur. Il avait vu des Sorciers utilisaient la Magie. Des millions de fois. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. C'était… C'était de la Magie utilisé pour combattre, pour tuer. Là… Là, il y avait presque quelque chose de normal. Ils jugeaient l'un des leurs. Si ce n'était les trois statues de cendre qui servaient de juges et leurs voix toujours mêlées dès qu'ils prononçaient un mot, cela aurait pu être quelque chose de normal. Un homme avait commis un crime. On le jugeait. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Léon et Key. Que pensaient-ils de tout ça ?

« La nuit suivante, nous avons tous été réveillé par le cri d'une femme. Tu as toujours eu une sacré voix. Nous nous sommes précipités jusqu'à la chaumière de Balinor. Il avait été blessé à l'épaule. Il y avait une dague sur le sol. C'était celle de Taliesin.

-As-tu vu Taliesin cette nuit-là ? »

Jayne ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il aurait voulu mentir mais la Hwïtãnhlyta détecterait et signalerait le mensonge.

« Non. » finit-il par dire à voix basse.

Il aurait voulu dire oui mais seul Balinor, sa sœur et Taliesin savaient ce qui s'était vraiment passé cette nuit-là.

« As-tu autre chose à dire Jayne Cobb, lié par ta dette au Clan de la Lance ?

-Taliesin a tué son frère pour pouvoir emprunter le chemin de la Liche. »

Arthur regarda les trois Juges. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ça au moment où ils avaient lancé leurs accusations tout à l'heure. Et Arthur ne savait toujours pas ce que pouvait bien être une Liche...

« Une Liche est un Sorcier qui a bloqué son temps au moment de sa mort Arthur Pendragon. Pour pouvoir emprunter ce chemin, un Sorcier doit tuer tous ceux avec qui il a eu un lien au cours de sa vie, tous ceux qui ont eu de l'importance. »

Comment avaient-ils su qu'il se posait cette question ?

« Comment le sais-tu Jayne Cobb, lié du Clan de la Lance ?

-Inara Serra, l'une des émissaires des Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, a invoqué son fantôme lorsque nous étions en train d'enquêter sur la destruction de la Vallée. Taliesin a trompé son frère en lui disant qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de vivre et qu'il le partagerait avec lui. Il lui a aussi dit que la Vallée serait le prix du Rituel et qu'il s'était déjà chargé de prévenir les hommes d'Uther, qu'ils n'auraient pas à s'en occuper personnellement. »

Taliesin voulait dire quelque chose mais le sort des trois Juges l'en empêchait.

« As-tu d'autres preuves de la trahison de Taliesin ?

-Oui. River a vu sa trahison. Ce qui a permis à Malcolm d'organiser notre défense. »

Jayne jeta un léger coup d'œil à Sagramor.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'assommer en fin de compte. Peut-être que son père lui a dit le nom de l'homme qui les avait conduit jusqu'à nous. »

L'homme de cendre fit un rapide geste de la main.

« Nous en avons terminé avec Jayne Cobb. Interroge le témoin comme tu l'entends, Taliesin de la Massue.

-Je n'ai aucune question à lui poser mais je tiens juste à faire remarquer qu'il ne m'a pas vu cette nuit-là et que toutes les informations qu'il vous donne ne sont que de seconde main. Ce ne sont pas des preuves. Juste des rumeurs. »

Les Juges gardèrent le silence. Taliesin marquait un point, pensa Arthur.

Jayne regagna sa place. Le Prince pensa à lui demander ce qui allait se passer maintenant mais les trois Juges se mirent à parler au Dragonnier.

« Nous pouvons aussi t'interroger Taliesin. Nous en avons le droit.

-Comme j'ai le droit de ne pas répondre à vos questions.

-C'est vrai. »

Mais ils l'interrogèrent tout de même.

« As-tu essayé de tuer Balinor de la Lignée de Morfessa et Falias ? »

Taliesin ne répondit pas.

« As-tu tué ton propre frère pour pouvoir emprunter le chemin de la Liche ? »

Silence.

« As-tu conduit les hommes d'Uther Pendragon jusqu'à nous ? »

L'Homme Blanc ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Arthur regarda les trois Juges. Que pensaient-ils de ce silence ?

« As-tu utilisé la destruction de la Vallée comme sacrifice pour le Rituel de la Liche ? »

Il répondit cette fois-ci.

« Je voulais juste rester en vie. C'est facile de me condamner lorsque l'on est l'un des survivants…

-Les Juges n'ont ni noms, ni Lignée. »

On lui avait demandé d'être le quatrième Juge. On lui avait demandé d'observer et d'écouter mais même en observant et écoutant, Arthur ne comprenait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire. Il y avait quelque chose que les trois Juges ne disaient pas. Voulait-il savoir de quoi il s'agissait ? N'était-ce pas une trahison envers Camelot et envers son père s'il posait des questions ? Arthur regarda ses Chevaliers. Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver mêler à une chose pareille ?

« As-tu trahi ton serment de protection des Dragons en liant Gwion à ton destin ?

-Il allait mourir aussi. C'était le seul moyen de le protéger de la mort.

-Le protéger ? Il n'est qu'une pâle copie de Dragon. Il n'est même plus capable de parler, de réfléchir… Ce n'est qu'un animal maintenant !

-C'était son choix. Il voulait rester à mes côtés. Lui, au moins, il est resté à mes côtés. » répliqua-t-il en regardant avec un air mauvais la femme de cendres.

En entendant ses mots, elle fit aussitôt quelques pas en arrière. L'homme de cendres prit sa main.

« Toujours fidèle à sa lignée. » lâcha dédaigneusement l'Homme Blanc.

Arthur vit aussitôt la femme de cendres baisser la tête. Le Dragonnier lâcha sa main et leva le bras pour le passer par-dessus ses épaules tout en regardant Taliesin. Son visage n'était qu'un masque sur lequel on ne pouvait voir aucune expression mais Arthur avait une bonne idée de ce que pouvait penser à ce moment-là le Dragonnier de cendres.

« Nous avons l'impression qu'Arthur Pendragon veut te poser une question Taliesin de la Massue. Y répondras-tu ?

-Qu'il pose sa question. »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Non. Ils ne venaient tout de même pas de… Il n'avait aucune question à poser. Il ne pouvait pas la poser. Il ne pouvait pas participer à ça !

Le Prince regarda ses Chevaliers. Ils inclinèrent la tête, lui donnant leur accord muet. Peut-être qu'eux aussi avaient envie de savoir en fait ?

« Pourquoi… »

Juste pourquoi…

« Oh c'est une question que je me pose aussi petit Prince mais je ne peux y répondre. Contrairement à elle. Pourquoi Balinor ? »

La femme recula encore. L'homme se plaça devant elle. Le Dragon grogna.

Ils la protègent, réalisa Arthur. Bien sûr qu'ils la protègent… Mais pourquoi n'utilisaient-ils pas leur pouvoir pour le faire ? Ils pouvaient mettre fin à la vie de Taliesin d'un mot, d'un sort ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait ? Pourquoi le juger ?

« Réponds-moi ! Tu me dois une réponse ! Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je voulais rester avec toi. Tu m'aimais. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas choisi ? Pourquoi Balinor ? »

Arthur ne comprenait rien à cette conversation. La sœur avait choisi le frère. Pour faire quoi ? Ce devait être quelque chose de propre à la Vallée, quelque chose que les gens de l'extérieur ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Encore.

« Arthur Pendragon t'a posé une question. Réponds.

-Pour répondre à sa question, je vais devoir exposer quelques-uns de nos secrets. Mes chers juges ne m'en voudront pas j'espère ?

-Si cela permet de montrer ta félonie, certainement pas ! »

C'était la voix du Dragon de cendre qui avait dominé les deux autres en prononçant ses mots. La femme s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et son compagnon la serrait maintenant dans ses bras. Arthur ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'étaient ces trois silhouettes de cendre. Des Juges, oui, mais il y avait des gens derrière ces masques de cendres. La sœur de Balinor et son fils…

« Drôle de monde que notre Vallée, petit Prince puisqu'on ne la laisse jamais vraiment derrière soi, surtout quand on est l'une des trois têtes du Dragon… »

Un jour, il allait falloir que quelqu'un lui explique cette histoire de trois têtes de Dragon. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Et vous ne connaissez rien à la Magie petit Prince. Vous ne connaissez pas l'équilibre. Nous étions tous liés. Mentalement. Un équilibre de trois. C'est ce que vous voyez-là. » dit Taliesin en fixant les trois Juges qui restaient immobiles.

Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ? Il n'aurait pas dû intervenir. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter la réponse. C'était de la haute trahison. Mais c'était aussi des informations, des informations sur la Vallée des Dragons. N'était-ce pas ce genre de choses qu'il cherchait depuis le Samain ?

« Mais c'est aussi un équilibre de deux, petit Prince. Un Dragonnier. Une Hwïtãnhlyta. Celui qui ordonne. Celle qui sait. Le Feu qui exécute. Le Sang qui se souvient.

-Abrège Cadavre. Je vais finir par mourir d'ennui. » l'interrompit Jayne.

Arthur regarda le forgeron. Le discours du Dragonnier lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne fais que répondre au quatrième Juge, Jayne.

-Avec moins de mots ronflants ça serait possible ? »

Taliesin ignora le forgeron, préférant s'adresser de nouveau à Arthur. Les Juges de cendres restaient silencieux mais Arthur ne doutait pas de les voir intervenir si le Dragonnier qu'ils jugeaient en disait un peu trop…

« Les Sans-Pouvoirs disent de nous que nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est faux, petit Prince. Les Hwïtãnhlyta choisissent. Un Dragonnier qui sera plus proche d'elle que tous les autres au point de ne faire plus qu'un s'ils le décident. Par le Feu et par le Sang. Un Dragonnier qui lui sert de bouclier contre la folie. Une Hwïtãnhlyta qui lui donne accès au Temps et à ses secrets pour combattre ses ennemis. Une association dangereuse. Jayne vous le dira. »

Arthur repensa aux paroles de Sagramor. Les femmes qui savaient. C'était aussi grâce à elles que les Dragonniers étaient si puissants apparemment. Pas seulement grâce aux Dragons. Le Prince jeta un coup d'œil effrayé à l'homme et à la femme de cendres. Le Dragonnier déchu, Taliesin, était dangereux mais peut-être pas autant que ces deux-là…

Ils ne s'en prendront jamais à Camelot, avait dit Balinor mais Arthur ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Ce n'était que ce que croyait le Dragonnier. Sa vérité.

Ce que venait de dire l'Homme Blanc effrayait énormément Arthur. Pas seulement à cause de la possible menace que pouvait représenter le fils et la sœur de Balinor à l'encontre de Camelot. C'était aussi ce que les paroles du Dragonnier impliquaient. Un lien mental entre tous les habitants de la Vallée. Un lien apparemment encore plus puissant entre un Dragonnier et une Hwïtãnhlyta. Au point de ne plus faire qu'un seul esprit s'ils le décidaient. Tout ça pour quoi ? Juste pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoir...

« Si les choses pouvaient être aussi simples que ça Arthur Pendragon. »

C'était la voix de la femme qui avait dominé les deux autres et elle n'avait fait que parler à mi-voix. Cette phrase ne s'adressait qu'à lui seul. Comment avait-elle su ce qu'il pensait ?

Elles savent tout…

« Où veux-tu en venir, Taliesin ? »

Le Dragon de Cendre commençait à s'impatienter apparemment.

« J'y arrive, mes Juges. J'y arrive. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à Arthur.

« Aimes-tu quelqu'un petit Prince ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Moi oui. Et elle m'aimait en retour. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Nous étions liés je te le rappelle. Mais elle a préféré son frère. Elle a fait de son frère le dernier survivant. Mais je voulais vivre. Je voulais rester avec elle. Si la Vallée devait en être le prix, pourquoi pas ? »

Arthur regardait le Dragonnier d'un air horrifié.

« Que ne ferait-on pas par amour petit Prince… » dit Taliesin en regardant la femme de cendres.

Arthur tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme et la femme de cendres. Le Prince était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le fils de Balinor serrait de nouveau la femme de cendres contre lui. Le Prince la regarda un peu plus attentivement. A quoi ressemblait-elle vraiment sous ce masque ? Il eut soudain pitié d'elle mais il réfréna bien vite cette émotion. Cette femme était une Sorcière. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pitié d'elle.

« Par amour ? Par jalousie, égoïsme et lâcheté oui ! cria Jayne. Les autres ont acceptés leur sort. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait pareil ?

-Tu n'es pas l'un des Juges Jayne.

-Je te tuerais pour ce que tu as fait.

-Tu appartiens à la Lance. Pas à la Massue.

-Oh je veux bien changer de Clan pendant un moment si ça arrange tout le monde.

-Une telle chose ne peut être possible Jayne Cobb.

-Mais Camelot peut le tuer. » intervint Arthur à mi-voix.

Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille ce qui venait de se dire pour réfléchir. Il s'était laissé mener par le bout du nez tout au long de ce procès qui n'avait pas le moindre sens pour qui n'appartenait pas à leur satanée Vallée. Il n'était plus question de rester inactif. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par des Sorciers. Camelot tuerait le Dragonnier parce que la Magie était maléfique. Pas parce que d'autres Sorciers avait mêlé Arthur à tout ça.

« Nous ne pouvons pas collaborer avec des sorciers Sire !

-Si votre père l'apprend…

-Un sorcier après l'autre, répliqua Arthur en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux chevaliers toujours conscients. Et puis, nous ne savons pas où ces trois-là se trouvent de toute façon. » ajouta-t-il en regardant les trois Juges de cendres.

Ce fut l'homme de cendre qui fit un pas en arrière cette fois-ci comme si on venait de le frapper. La femme se précipita vers lui puis elle tourna la tête vers Arthur comme si elle voulait le foudroyer du regard.

« Si j'entends un seul de vous deux parler… » menaça le Dragon de cendres.

Ce fut la seule et unique fois qu'Arthur et ses Chevaliers entendirent la voix de l'un des trois Juges sans entendre les deux autres.

Jayne profita du silence qui venait de s'installer pour intervenir.

« Taliesin est à moi. J'ai promis à…

-Tu as promis d'être fidèle à la Vallée. Tu respecteras donc notre décision.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jayne, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas lui donner la mort que nous partirons sans lui faire quoi que ce soit. »

Les paroles suivantes furent adressées à l'Homme Blanc.

« Taliesin, tu es coupable des crimes dont on t'accuse. Tu n'existes plus pour nous. Tu n'existes plus pour la Vallée. Voilà la peine que nous avons choisie. Nous te laisserons ensuite à la garde de Camelot et de son Prince. Peu importe ce qui t'attends là-bas, nous n'interviendrons pas. Approuves-tu cette décision Arthur Pendragon ?

-Je l'approuve. »

Arthur avait pensé que cette décision ne plairait guère à Jayne mais le forgeron souriait étrangement. Quant à Taliesin, il semblait extrêmement effrayé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

-N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Si vous faites ça, Gwion meurt et tu seras seul, Dragon ! »

Avant que les Juges ne puissent répliquer, il ajouta :

« Ne pense pas à la Dragonne Blanche. La blessure que lui a infligée Gwion est mortelle. »

L'homme de cendres se tourna aussitôt vers sa compagne qui baissa la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle la releva et l'inclina plusieurs fois. L'homme de cendres eut comme un haut le corps puis leva la tête vers le Dragon.

Arthur n'avait pas fait attention à cet échange. Les dernières paroles à avoir été prononcées l'inquiétaient. Il avait approuvé le bannissement de Taliesin de la Vallée des Dragons n'est-ce pas ? Pas autre chose. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir approuvé autre chose ?

C'était des sorciers ! Il y avait forcément autre chose. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il était en face de sorciers !

Quand il releva la tête pour parler aux trois Juges, il constata que la pluie de cendres avait repris pour rapidement devenir tempête. Et si…

« Empêchez-les de s'enfuir ! Léon et Key, occupez-vous de Jayne. Sa… »

Il se tut. Sagramor était toujours à terre. Assommé. Peu importe, il s'en occuperait seul.

« Je m'occupe du Dragonnier ! »

Au milieu des cendres, Arthur vit soudain des flammes puis il y eut un cri. Le dragonnier déchu était en train de crier. Non. Il hurlait. Qu'avait-il donc approuvé ?

Un sorcier après l'autre, c'est ce que disait son père, mais il disait aussi qu'il ne fallait, au grand jamais, faire confiance à un sorcier. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette leçon ?

Il était arrivé vers Taliesin. Le Dragonnier déchu était au centre d'un cercle de flamme et il hurlait. Il devait le sortir de là mais comment ?

« Vous avez approuvé notre décision Arthur Pendragon. »

Il sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Le Prince avait entendu les trois voix mais le Dragon de cendres était seul.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire ?

-Nous lui donnons ce qu'il voulait. »

Ne pas leur faire confiance ! Ne jamais leur faire confiance ! Mais Balinor avait dit… Et son fils et sa sœur le protégeaient… Il n'aurait pas dû leur faire confiance. Ils appartenaient à la Vallée. Ils appartenaient à la Magie. Ils étaient maléfiques.

« Vous avez encore tellement de choses à apprendre, Arthur Pendragon. »

Il devait tout de suite cesser de les écouter. Il devait analyser la situation. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ce ne devait être qu'une mission d'exploration. Il n'y avait aucune chance de tomber sur les Dragons qui avaient attaqué ce village de Mercia mais ils étaient pourtant tombés sur eux, sur des wyvernes. Pas des Dragons. A partir de là, tout s'était déroulé à une vitesse incroyable. L'arrivée du Dragonnier. Le réveil de Merlin puis sa fuite. Le Dragonnier qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Jayne et Inara. Le retour du Dragonnier. Le Dragon Blanc qui l'avait soudain attaqué lui et son Dragon et… Et Yvain.

Arthur avait complètement oublié Yvain.

Le Prince laissa le Dragonnier où il était, pour partir à la recherche de son page. Yvain avait dû rejoindre le Dragon blanc et Arthur se souvenait de la trajectoire de sa chute. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. De l'herbe écrasée. Du sang. L'atterrissage du Dragon avait dû être difficile mais il n'y avait plus le moindre Dragon à cet endroit maintenant. Juste de l'herbe écrasé, du sang… Et des cendres.

…

* * *

(1) Des chaines pour cet homme. Stoppent ! Entravent ! Emprisonnent !

(2) Cadavre

* * *

PvC : ça doit être le chapitre le plus long de toutes fics confondues de cette saison virtuelle non ?

A : Je crois. On verra si d'autres finissent par atteindre un même volume par la suite… et donc ainsi que je l'ai déjà en en-tête du chap, je vais faire un post sur LJ à propos de la Vallée que je publierais certainement quand la publication de cette fic sera terminée. Donc si vous avez des questions ou des attentes particulières sur ce post, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

* * *

Scène 49 : Les Ordres de la Vallée


	51. Scène 49

**NdA :**

**.**

**Des questions sur la Vallée des Dragons pour mon post LJ, review ou MP. C'est comme vous voulez.**

* * *

**Scène 49 : Les Ordres de la Vallée**

.

Jayne échappa facilement aux deux Chevaliers d'Arthur lors de la tempête de cendres mais il ne comptait pas aller bien loin. Il avait un Dragon Blanc à secourir non ?

Il arriva rapidement auprès de lui. Il était blessé au flanc et l'une de ses ailes avait été presque complètement arrachée. Les blessures étaient graves mais le Dragon était toujours en vie et il n'était pas seul. La présence du page d'Arthur ne l'étonna guère. Celle des deux silhouettes de cendres non plus. Ils s'occupaient du Dragon, chacun d'un côté du corps blanc, leurs bras tendus au-dessus de lui. A genoux. Dans cette position que Jayne connaissait bien. Paume de la main droite contre le poignet du bras gauche.

Ils devaient être en train de soigner le Dragon.

« Jayne ! » appelèrent-ils soudain.

Le forgeron entendait également la voix du Grand Dragon. Plus faible que les deux autres mais elle était tout de même là. Le Dragon du jugement n'avait pas encore disparu.

Il s'approcha.

« Reste avec Arthur, ordonnèrent-ils

-Pourquoi ? »

Arthur était le fils d'Uther et le Prince avait promis de refaire de lui son prisonnier.

« N'essaie plus de te venger non plus.

-J'ai promis à Mal.

-Tu nous as aussi promis ta loyauté.

-Taliesin…

-Nous l'avons jugé. Sa vie ne nous concerne plus.

-Donc je peux le tuer. »

Les Juges gardèrent le silence.

« Jayne, Uther est sous notre protection.

-Oh non… vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander une chose pareille.

-La Magie ne doit pas s'en prendre à Uther Pendragon.

-Je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

-Tu appartiens à la Vallée.

-Je ne me suis pas lié à vous.

-Désires-tu le faire maintenant ?

-Jamais.

-Inara l'est maintenant. Nous lui avons parlé. Elle ne souhaite pas briser le lien.

-Grand bien lui fasse. »

Le Dragon gémit.

« Nous avons bientôt fini Sweostor. Puis nous disparaîtrons.

-Le page ? Arthur l'a vu.

-Yvain vient avec nous. »

Le page baissa la tête en entendant son nom.

« Je suis…

-Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard, Yvain.

-Mais…

-Yvain. »

L'enfant se tut.

« Arthur va poser des questions, fit remarquer Jayne.

-Nous te demandons juste de rester ici et de le protéger.

-Arthur va s'inquiéter s'il ne retrouve pas son serviteur.

-Nous… Nous ne serons pas en état de voyager pendant quelques temps, tu le sais bien. Et les Dragonniers encore plus que leurs pères et que leurs sœurs. »

Jayne inclina la tête. Il le savait en effet. Convoquer le Dragon du Jugement avait des conséquences. La Magie avait des conséquences. Une chose qu'on ne pouvait ignorer quand on avait vécu dans la Vallée ou avec des Sorciers.

« Protège Arthur pour nous. Inara va te rejoindre. Elle t'expliquera ce que nous avons vu et ce qu'il faudra faire. »

Ils disparurent peu après tandis que Jayne levait les yeux au ciel. Inara t'expliquera. Comme c'était facile.

…

* * *

PvC : Alors comme ça on publie plus hein…

A : Je suis en face d'un choix difficile là.

PvC : Et pour ne pas choisir, tu regardes des dessins animés, c'est du joli…

A (avec des étoiles dans les yeux) : Mais avatar c'est trop cool.

* * *

Scène 50 : Un pied dans la Vallée. Un pied dehors.


	52. Scène 50

**Réponse à review :**

**.**

**Legend :**

Je suis contente de voir que ça te plait ;) (ça valait donc la prise de tête !)

Clair qu'Avatar c'est trop cool. Il me reste plus que 2 épisodes et j'ai fini le livre 3. Après je me refais la saison 1 de Korra.

.

* * *

**Scène 50 : Le Vin.**

.

Arthur avait pris le premier tour de garde mais il ne réveillerait certainement pas Léon pour prendre le second. Ses Chevaliers avaient besoin de repos et il avait bien trop de choses à l'esprit pour dormir de toute façon.

Premièrement : Merlin. Ses Chevaliers et lui avaient bien sûr cherché son serviteur dès que la tempête de cendres s'était calmée mais ils n'avaient trouvé nulle trace du jeune homme. Où était-il donc passé ? Merlin n'avait tout de même pas pu disparaître comme ça. Au moins, leur recherche leur avait permis de retrouver leurs chevaux. Ils n'auraient pas à rentrer à Camelot à pied. Mais tout ça ne lui disait pas où Merlin avait bien pu passer. Ils avaient continué de le chercher et de l'appeler jusqu'à ce que Léon vienne lui parler. Le Chevalier pensait qu'il fallait mieux retourner à Camelot. Leur prisonnier était toujours inconscient. Il fallait en profiter. Qui savait de quoi il pouvait être capable une fois réveillé non ? Arthur avait d'abord refusé. Pas question de laisser Merlin derrière eux. Il avait cependant fini par céder face aux arguments de ses Chevaliers mais il n'oubliait pas Merlin. Dès qu'il serait de retour à Camelot, il enverrait un groupe de chevaliers à sa recherche.

Arthur soupira en regardant l'homme qui se trouvait être son deuxième problème. Taliesin. Le Dragonnier déchu. Il était inconscient mais il l'avait tout de même fait attaché par précaution. Que lui avaient donc fait les trois Juges de cendres ? Qu'avait-il donc approuvé ? Combien de temps resterait-il inconscient ? Etait-ce une précaution prise par les Juges de cendres afin qu'ils ne s'échappent pas sur le chemin de Camelot ? Arthur en doutait. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Forcément.

Les Juges de cendres et leur jugement… Arthur ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il essayait maintenant de se rappeler de l'enchaînement des évènements, de chaque mots prononcés mais ce qui s'était passé semblait être enveloppé dans un voile de mystères qu'Arthur n'était pas capable de percer. Si seulement… Si seulement il avait pu avoir quelqu'un pour répondre aux questions qu'il se posait. Il pensa d'abord à Jayne, mais Jayne s'était échappé, puis son regard se posa sur l'un de ses Chevaliers. Sagramor. Le Prince pensa à le réveiller pendant un instant mais il renonça très vite à cette idée. Sagramor ne connaissait la Vallée que par son père qui n'avait été qu'un Chevalier ayant participé à l'attaque de la Vallée des Dragons. Ce n'était pas un de ses habitants. Pas comme Jayne.

Jayne… Où était donc passé le forgeron ? Comme Merlin, il semblait avoir disparu et n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace derrière lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le seul à disparaître ainsi. Yvain. Où était donc passé Yvain ? Et où était donc passé le Dragon Blanc ? Nul ne pouvait disparaître ainsi. Les Juges les avaient-ils emmenés avec eux ? Pourquoi ? Si les Juges avaient emmenés Yvain avec eux, l'enfant était sans doute en danger.

Yvain…

Yvain n'était qu'un enfant.

Un enfant qui s'était dit l'ami d'un Dragon.

Qu'allait-il faire d'Yvain ?

Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Heureusement ses Chevaliers n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Arthur les avait discrètement interrogés à ce sujet et aucun n'avait parlé d'Yvain.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Un enfant qui s'était dit l'ami d'un Dragon.

Yvain lui avait menti.

Qu'allait-il faire d'Yvain ?

« Et il fait même ses tours de garde… »

La surprise ne dura qu'un instant. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Arthur pour se lever, tirer son épée et faire face à l'intrus qui venait de parler.

Jayne…

Pourquoi n'était-il même pas étonné ?

« Calme-toi Princesse. » ordonna le forgeron en s'asseyant.

Se calmer ? Sérieusement ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je viens me livrer bien sûr. »

Et en plus, il se moquait de lui !

« Jayne…

-Je ne plaisante pas. »

A qui voulait-il faire croire une chose pareille ?

« Donnez-moi vos armes, ordonna Arthur.

-Pas question ! Vera et Bianca reste avec moi !

-Vera et Bianca ? »

Jayne se releva et tira son épée.

« Vera. Arthur. Arthur. Vera. »

Il la rangea pour tirer ensuite sa dague longue.

« Bianca. Ar…

-J'ai compris. » l'interrompit le Prince.

Jayne rangea donc la dague. Arthur suivit son geste du regard. La dague était entièrement blanche de la garde jusqu'à la pointe de sa lame. Son fourreau était de la couleur du fer et était orné de quelques perles d'ambre. Arthur regarda le fourreau de l'épée de Jayne. Couleur du fer et perles d'ambre brodé également. Le dessin que formait les perles était le même sur les deux fourreaux.

« Ça vient de la Vallée n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Arthur.

Il aurait dû se jeter sur le forgeron. En faire son prisonnier. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage cette nuit. Il était fatigué. Il y avait trop de questions en suspens…

Jayne lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Vos armes… Elles viennent de la Vallée non ?

-Pas l'épée, répondit Jayne. Je l'ai forgé moi-même. Son fourreau oui. Quant à la dague… »

Il la sortit de nouveau de son fourreau et s'assit.

« C'est celle de Mal. » finit-il par dire au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Arthur jeta un œil intéressé à l'arme. Il aurait voulu l'examiner de plus près. Jayne, comprenant son désir, la lui tendit. Le Prince la prit avec précaution. L'arme était blanche. Entièrement blanche. La lame…

« Comment a-t-elle été forgé ? »

Il n'avait jamais vu de lame comme celle-ci.

« Magie. »

Arthur faillit lâcher la dague en l'apprenant.

« Elle n'est pas ensorcelé, le rassura Jayne, mais c'est la Magie qui l'a forgée. On ne peut transformer ce que nous offrent les Dragons sans Magie.

-Elle est en os de Dragon ? demanda Arthur en lui rendant l'arme.

-Dents et os. » répondit Jayne en rangeant sa dague.

Il lui montra ensuite le fourreau de ses armes.

« Ecailles et peau de Dragon. »

Il porta enfin la main à son oreille.

« Ecailles et sang de Dragon.

-Ce n'est pas de l'ambre ?

-C'est l'ambre de la Vallée, répondit le forgeron. C'est censé porter bonheur ou nous protéger… Encore une de leurs traditions. Ils en ont toujours eu des tas. »

Arthur lui lança un regard interrogateur. Jayne sortit une gourde d'il ne savait où.

« Ils m'ont donné la perle quand je me suis installé chez eux. »

Jayne ouvrit la gourde et commença à boire.

« Un peu de vin Princesse ?

-Vous n'êtes pas un homme digne de confiance Jayne Cobb.

-Il y a des manières plus polies de refuser du vin Princesse. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Jayne. Ses yeux se posèrent pendant un court instant sur la boucle d'oreille du forgeron puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur la dague qu'il avait eue dans les mains quelques instants plus tôt.

« Ce n'est pas la boucle d'oreille. C'est la dague… »

Jayne ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Le symbole de votre promesse. C'est la dague de Mal n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui vous l'a donné non. »

Jayne reprit un peu de vin.

« Au moment de sa mort sans doute, dit Arthur.

-Non. Avant. Quand les hommes de votre père nous ont attaqués. J'ai perdu la mienne dans l'un des Chevaliers de Camelot alors il m'a lancé la sienne avant de courir jusqu'à la maison de Kaylee et Simon. Il était temps de fuir. Nous ne pouvions plus tenir. »

Arthur savait ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Il l'avait vu, vécu.

« C'est avec cette dague que vous comptez tuer mon père ?

-Direct Princesse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part. »

Silence.

« C'était, en effet, cet arme que je destinais à votre père, finit-il par avouer.

-C'était…

-J'ai reçu des ordres. »

Des ordres qui ne lui plaisaient guère mais il avait promis…

« Vous avez vu les Juges de cendres. » réalisa rapidement Arthur.

Jayne acquiesça.

« Yvain ? Est-ce qu'ils ont emmené Yvain avec eux.

-Oui.

-S'ils touchent à un seul de ses cheveux…

-Ils ne lui feront rien de mal Princesse. Il a protégé un Dragon… »

Arthur baissa la tête.

« Que vont-ils faire d'Yvain ? osa demander le Prince.

-J'imagine que ça dépend de vous Princesse. Que comptez-vous faire de lui ?

-Je ne… Yvain n'est qu'un enfant !

-Qui a protégé un Dragon.

-Je sais. »

Et Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos. Yvain n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le dénoncer à son père. Il ne pouvait pas… Mais Yvain s'était dit l'ami d'un Dragon. Yvain lui avait caché le Dragon. Yvain lui avait menti.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ça pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas prendre de décision. Pas encore. Plus tard. Après avoir parlé à Yvain sans doute.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ces trois juges, qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Le Dragon du Jugement. Le Dragon à trois têtes. C'est comme ça qu'ils jugent les leurs. Encore une tradition.

-Mais c'était aussi le fils et la sœur de Balinor. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Oui… Et non.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus Princesse. Je suis un Sans-Pouvoir. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

-Mais vous avez déjà vu ça non ?

-Rarement. On ne convoque pas le Dragon du Jugement pour des délits mineurs. C'était aux chefs de Clan de se charger de ce genre de choses.

-Qu'est-ce que le Dragon a trois tête ? Vous n'avez pas arrêté de dire ça en parlant d'eux. Pourquoi ? »

Jayne ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« C'est beaucoup de choses. Pour eux, c'était d'abord un symbole d'équilibre puis à un moment, c'est devenu le titre des Survivants.

-Les Survivants ?

-Elles ont vu la fin de la Vallée… »

Et Arthur comprit.

« Ils sont les derniers. Chacun d'entre eux. Le fils de Balinor. Sa sœur. Et le Dragon Blanc. Il n'y en a plus d'autres. » murmura le Prince.

Jayne garda le silence.

« Et ils sont liés entre eux n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils ont toujours eu des tas de traditions…

-Ce n'est donc que ça ? Une tradition ? »

Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait eu en écoutant parler Taliesin.

« Un Sorcier vous dirait que c'est une histoire d'équilibre.

-Ils ont donc besoin d'être liés entre eux ? Ce n'est pas une tradition ?

-J'ai refusé le Lien Princesse.

-Et alors ? »

Jayne ne répondit pas et préféra reprendre une gorgée de vin.

« Et le Lien entre Dragonnier et… »

Comment les avaient-ils appelées déjà ? Arthur ne se souvenait pas.

« … Et leurs femmes. » dit-il finalement.

Jayne éclata de rire.

« Sœurs plutôt que femmes Princesse… Même si le terme qu'ils utilisent pour parler d'une paire de Dragonnier et de Hwïtãnhlyta désigne un couple marié dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion.

-Et ces paires… Elles étaient nombreuses ?

-Il y en avait autant que de Hwïtãnhlyta. Elles ont toujours été moins nombreuses que les Dragonniers.

-Un Dragonnier n'est donc pas obligé de se lier à l'une d'elles.

-Apparemment non.

-Alors pourquoi le font-ils ?

-Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne suis pas un Dragonnier. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et vous ne leur avez jamais demandé ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je demandé une telle chose ? »

Silence.

« Que lui ont-il fait ? demanda ensuite Arthur en regardant Taliesin.

-Ils l'ont banni de la Vallée.

-Pas seulement. Ils lui ont fait autre chose Jayne.

-Ils l'ont banni de la Vallée. Il n'est plus l'un d'eux et tout ce que la Vallée a pu lui donner, ils le lui ont enlevé.

-Il n'est plus un Dragonnier…

-Et c'est la Vallée qui lui a enseigné la Magie…

-Ils lui ont enlevé ses pouvoirs ? Comment ?

-Aucune idée. »

Évidemment….

« Je dois connaître leur identité…

-Je ne vous donnerai pas leur nom, Princesse. »

Arthur s'attendait à cette réponse.

« Pourquoi m'ont-ils choisi pour être le quatrième Juge ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Le Dragonnier a dit qu'il me faisait confiance. Et les deux autres ont approuvé…

-Et ?

-Et vous le savez bien. Je suis le fils d'Uther Pendragon. Comment…

-J'ai toujours cru une chose à propos de la magie, l'interrompit le forgeron. Ça ne les rend pas meilleurs. Ça ne les rend pas pire que nous. Ça les rend juste différents et difficiles à comprendre.

-Je croyais que la magie était vicieuse, meurtrière et malsaine. »

C'était ce que Jayne lui avait dit en effet, pendant un autre tour de garde.

« Ce vin aussi est meurtrier, répondit le forgeron. Il suffit d'y ajouter un peu de poison.

-Vous en avez bu…

-Mais je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Vous l'avez dit vous-même.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir et vous avez choisi la magie.

-J'ai fait mon choix. Vous l'avez dit Arthur Pendragon. Vous, pour le moment, vous ne faites que suivre votre père.

-Mon père a raison. La magie…

-Saviez-vous qu'un œuf de Dragon ne peut éclore sans l'intervention d'un Dragonnier et d'une Hwïtãnhlyta ?

-Ne détournez pas la conversation. »

Jayne l'ignora.

« Le Dragon a trois têtes. C'est le symbole de leur équilibre, un équilibre de trois, comme l'a dit Taliesin. C'est dans leur sang apparemment. Ils ont besoin les uns des autres. Un Dragon pond un œuf. Un Dragonnier et une Hwïtãnhlyta le font éclore et éduquent le Dragon qui en sort. Une Hwïtãnhlyta se réveille. Un Dragonnier et un Dragon la prennent sous leurs ailes pour lui éviter la folie. Un Dragonnier a un fils. Un Dragon et une Hwïtãnhlyta le guident et le conseillent pour que sa destinée s'accomplisse. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux. Les trois têtes du Dragon qui s'éduquent et s'entraident les unes les autres. Mais un Dragon est seul quand il déploie ses ailes et s'envole pour la première fois. Un Dragonnier est seul quand il affronte son premier Dragon pour lui donner un ordre. Une Hwïtãnhlyta est seule quand elle doit éviter de se noyer dans les Lignes du Temps dans lesquelles elle plonge pour la première fois. »

Arthur regardait Jayne sans comprendre. Ce discours sonnait faux quelques parts, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il récitait…

« Ce sont eux qui vous ont dit de me dire ça ? »

La question fit ricaner Jayne.

« Ils ne sont pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment Princesse. Il y a un prix quand on convoque le Dragon du Jugement.

-Alors qui… »

Et soudain Arthur comprit. La femme qui se trouvait avec Jayne à Camelot… La sorcière…

« Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas Inara…

-Elle est là ? »

Arthur sortit précipitamment son épée tandis qu'une silhouette féminine s'avançait.

« Sagramor ! Key ! Léon ! « cria le Prince.

Mais aucun de ses Chevaliers ne se réveilla.

« Je n'allais pas venir ici sans prendre quelques précautions, Arthur Pendragon.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Les trois Têtes nous ont demandé de veiller sur vous et j'ai pensé que Jayne était le plus à même à répondre aux questions que vous vous posiez cette nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'a pas de pouvoir et vous n'êtes pas prêt à entendre ceux qui en ont.

-Il a choisi la magie. Il nous a trahis.

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, Princesse.

-Arrête donc de jouer avec cette gourde et donne la lui Jayne. » ordonna Inara.

Le forgeron lança la gourde de vin au Prince qui la rattrapa par pure réflexe.

« Je suis une Sorcière, vous ne m'écouterez certainement pas mais… Un jour, Arthur Pendragon, il faudra faire face à votre destin, remettre en question le Dragon d'or et volez de vos propres ailes. Nulle ne connait vraiment quelle série de choix vous mènera sur ce chemin mais vous vous trouvez, cette nuit, en face de l'un d'eux.

-Vous êtes une Sorcière. Je ne vous épargnerez pas.

-Ce choix n'est pas à propos de moi.

-Je n'épargnerai pas Jayne, non plus. »

Le forgeron tira son épée mais Inara lui ordonna immédiatement de la remettre au fourreau.

« Jayne n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est à propos d'Yvain.

-Yvain ?

-Qu'allez-vous faire d'Yvain, Arthur Pendragon ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Nous n'avons à cœur que la sécurité de cet enfant, Arthur Pendragon, si vous lui faîtes le moindre mal…

-Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Yvain !

-Mais vous ne savez pas quoi faire pour le moment n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur préféra garder le silence.

« Ce vin vous fera oublier sa présence si vous le désirez. Gardez-le avec vous et faites un choix. »

Arthur regarda la gourde qu'il avait à la main.

« Jayne a bu de ce vin…

-Et je me porte bien, il ne contient donc pas la moindre trace de poison, Princesse.

-Mais il peut me faire oublier la présence d'Yvain aujourd'hui ? »

Inara acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est difficile de mentir à un père que l'on admire, Arthur Pendragon. »

La Sorcière et le forgeron s'en allèrent sur ses mots. Arthur les laissa faire et reprit sa garde. Son regard se posa pendant un instant sur Léon. Non, il ne le réveillerait pas même s'il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à l'esprit maintenant.

Yvain.

…

* * *

A : Une référence à Assassin Creed s'est glissé dans ce chapitre, un bon pour une question à celle qui la retrouve !

PvC : D'ailleurs, je crois que Julie a toujours un bon non ?

A : En effet.

* * *

Scène 51 : Petit Dragon


	53. Scène 51

**Scène 51 : Petit Dragon**

.

Arthur et ses chevaliers chevauchaient dans le plus grand silence. Le Prince était perdu dans ses pensées. Léon l'observait d'un air inquiet et échangeait régulièrement quelques regards avec Key qui haussait les épaules puis tournait la tête pour observer du coin de l'œil le Dragonnier déchu. Taliesin était toujours inconscient, attaché, et sur le même cheval que Sagramor. Comme la veille, le jeune Chevalier semblait s'être donné pour mission de surveiller l'Homme Blanc.

Arthur n'avait pas bu le vin de Jayne et Inara. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas oublier la présence d'Yvain ce jour-là. Parce que c'était de la magie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une sorcière et de ses conseils. Il trouverait seul la solution à ce problème. Et évidemment, il ne ferait pas le moindre mal à Yvain. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Le Dragon l'avait piégé sans aucun doute. Il n'y était pour rien et il n'avait pas besoin de mettre son père au courant de cette petite erreur de son page. Une fois rentré à Camelot, il discuterait avec l'enfant et tout s'arrangerait évidemment.

Une fois cette décision prise, le Prince pensa de nouveau à la Vallée des Dragons. Il pouvait interroger Sagramor maintenant.

« Sagramor ! appela-t-il.

-Oui Sire.

-Ton père a fait partie des troupes qui ont attaqué la Vallée des Dragons n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Chevalier acquiesça.

« En parlait-il souvent ?

-Pas avant qu'il ne tombe malade, Sire.

-Que t'a-t-il dit sur la Vallée ? »

Sagramor déglutit.

« Que ça avait été un massacre. Les Dragonniers avaient des Dragons…

-Mais ils ont tout de même perdu.

-Parce que le Bien triomphe toujours, Sire. »

Arthur garda le silence pendant un moment puis demanda :

« Et à propos de leurs femmes, celles qui ressemblaient à des Dragons… Que sais-tu sur elles ?

-Pas grand-chose Sire. Père disait qu'ils avaient observé la Vallée et ses habitants pendant quelques jours avant l'attaque et… Et chaque nuit, ils ont entendu des femmes crier. Père disait que c'était à cause des Dragonniers. Plus elles étaient folles et plus, elles savaient de choses alors les Dragonniers les rendaient folles pour être plus puissants. »

Arthur était sur le point de demander au Chevalier comment son père avait été au courant d'une telle chose mais une voix s'éleva avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa question.

« Vous pensez que la sœur de Balinor était… commença à dire Léon.

-Nous l'avons vu non ? Et le Dragon a trois têtes, répondit Arthur.

-Rendre folle sa propre sœur, comment a-t-il pu réussir à faire une chose pareille ?

-Elle ne m'a pas paru si folle que ça. » intervint Key.

Sentant les regards de tous les autres posés sur lui, il ajouta :

« Elle faisait partie des Juges non ? Elle n'avait pas l'air…

-Elles n'en ont jamais l'air. C'est ce que disait Père. »

Les chevaliers continuèrent de discuter entre eux à ce propos. Arthur gardait le silence. Sagramor avait dit que les Dragonniers rendaient leurs sœurs folles pour avoir plus de pouvoir. C'était possible après tout. Des sorciers feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoir alors pourquoi avait-il des doutes à ce propos ? A cause de Balinor réalisa-t-il soudain. Il avait tellement de mal à imaginer le Dragonnier rendre folle sa propre sœur pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoir. Il se souvint ensuite de River. Balinor n'avait pas été le seul à parler de la possible folie du fantôme. Eolhsand aussi. Elle avait dit avoir rencontré la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était encore en vie d'ailleurs. Savait-elle ce qu'elle était ? Si oui, pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ?

Un râle affreux l'obligea soudain à se retourner.

Sagramor était à terre, une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de s'étendre autour de lui.

Un rire fou fit suite au râle.

Taliesin était détaché, sur le cheval de Sagramor et avec l'épée du Chevalier taché de sang à la main.

« Lâchez cet épée ! » ordonna aussitôt Arthur.

Léon et Key jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur Prince, attendant ses ordres.

« Lâchez cet épée ! » ordonna une seconde fois Arthur.

Le Dragon déchu se mit à rire.

« J'ai entendu ce que Jayne et Inara t'ont dit cette nuit, petit Dragon. » déclara-t-il.

Léon et Key lancèrent un regard surpris à Arthur. Il avait vu Jayne et sa sorcière cette nuit !

« Ils ne t'ont pas dit leurs noms n'est-ce pas ? Tu as demandé pourtant mais il ne te l'a pas dit. Moi, je peux le faire. Laisse-moi vivre, petit Dragon, et je te dirais le nom du Dragonnier et de la Hwïtãnhlyta qui sont en charge de ton éducation.

-Vous êtes coupable de sorcellerie, Taliesin. La seule peine possible pour ce crime est la mort.

-Mais ton père m'a laissé vivre il y a vingt ans petit Dragon. Il a aussi laissé vivre Balinor. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le nom du père de Balinor était Hafoc, ce qui, dans l'ancienne Langue, veut dire… »

Le Dragonnier déchu n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il tomba de cheval sans raison. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se relever car il se mit à glisser à cause du sang de Sagramor. Arthur et ses Chevaliers profitèrent de cet instant de répit pour descendre de cheval et l'encercler.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Sorcier que je ne sais pas me servir d'une épée petit Dragon, le prévint Taliesin.

-Nous sommes trois et vous êtes seuls.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir savoir leurs noms ? »

Arthur hésita pendant un court instant. Ce fut suffisant pour que Taliesin se jette sur lui, l'épée levée. Il fut violemment repoussé avant de porter le moindre coup contre le Prince. Il se releva péniblement et il avait toujours l'épée de Sagramor dans les mains mais ce n'était plus les Chevaliers d'Arthur qui avaient son attention pour le moment. Trois Chevaliers, il pouvait réussir à lutter contre eux. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et s'il pouvait emmener un ou deux Chevaliers dans la mort avec lui… Mais une Sorcière… Sans ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait rien faire contre une Sorcière.

« Les Juges m'ont donné au petit Dragon. » dit-il à la femme qui venait soudain d'apparaître entre les arbres.

Arthur et ses Chevaliers se retournèrent. Key et Léon brandirent leurs épées. Arthur leur fit signe de les baisser mais pas de les remettre au fourreau. On ne pouvait faire confiance à une sorcière…

« Les Juge ont accompli leur devoir, lui répondit Inara, mais la mission de l'une des trois Têtes n'aura jamais de fin.

-Ils m'ont donné à Camelot ! répéta Taliesin.

-Et tu menaces maintenant la vie d'Arthur Pendragon alors que son protecteur est dans l'impossibilité de le protéger…

-Si tu fais un seul pas, je dis leurs noms.

-Quels noms ? » demanda une voix masculine tandis qu'une lame blanche se posait sur la gorge de Taliesin pour se mettre aussi à glisser lentement sur sa peau.

Taliesin mourut sans un mot. L'homme et la femme qui avait contribué à sa mort s'en allèrent en faisant de même. Arthur et ses Chevaliers essayèrent de les poursuivre bien sûr mais aucun ne réussit à bouger. Key jeta un regard inquiet à Arthur. La sorcière et le forgeron allaient forcément revenir pour les achever. Léon regardait aussi le Prince mais il était plus calme que l'autre Chevalier. Arthur, après tout, n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Ils n'avaient donc rien à craindre non ?

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Arthur et ses Chevaliers purent de nouveau bouger mais ils ne repartirent pas tout de suite. Ils devaient s'occuper de leurs morts.

« Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Key alors qu'ils creusaient une tombe pour Sagramor. Ils ne sont pas revenus. Pourquoi ?

-Et ils nous ont aidés. » ajouta Léon en regardant Arthur.

Le Prince garda le silence. Il devait réfléchir. La mort de Taliesin avait tout changé. L'intervention de Jayne et Inara avait tout changé. Il devait réfléchir. Que pouvait-il dire à ses deux Chevaliers ?

…

* * *

PvC : Je croyais que tu avais fini d'écrire cette fic ?

A : C'est le cas.

PvC : Alors pourquoi tu mets autant de temps à publier.

A : Parce que je change des trucs à la reprise. Beaucoup de trucs.

* * *

Scène 52 : De deux à quatre


	54. Scène 52

**Scène 52 : De deux à quatre**

.

Cela faisait sept jours qu'Arthur était de retour à Camelot. Sept jours que la neige tombait. Sept jours qu'Arthur n'avait pas réussi à parler avec Yvain seul à seul. Le Prince commençait sérieusement à penser que son page faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter et il avait bien l'impression qu'il n'était pas le seul que l'enfant évitait. Il avait parlé de sa présence à Key, Léon et Guenièvre. Il leur avait aussi parlé du vin et de la proposition que lui avaient faite Jayne et Inara. Il avait gardé la gourde, comme il avait gardé les pierres non, pas les pierres, Thera et comme il avait gardé un morceau de bois noirci provenant du bûcher qui s'était trouvé sur la colline…

Yvain évitait aussi Léon, Key et Guenièvre. Comme s'il savait qu'Arthur les avait mis au courant de sa présence aux côtés du Dragon Blanc. Le savait-il ? Les Juges l'avaient-ils mis au courant ? C'était possible non ? Les femmes des Dragonniers savaient tout non ? Le Prince, ses Chevaliers et la Servante en étaient donc réduit à observer attentivement l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion se présente pour discuter avec lui.

Yvain n'avait pas l'air de se comporter différemment. Il semblait juste inquiet mais comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être ? Merlin était porté disparu et à cause de la neige, on n'avait pu envoyer un groupe de chevaliers à sa recherche. Eolhsand était très malade. Gaïus avait expliqué à Arthr qu'elle avait fait une crise à cause de sa maladie une grosse semaine plus tôt. Arthur savait bien à quel point Yvain était attaché au serviteur et à la Barde. Peut-être était-il aussi inquiet pour le Dragon Blanc s'était même dit Arthur à un moment, le Dragon qui avait été blessé en venant à leurs secours. Mais si Yvain était en contact avec les trois Juges, il devait savoir comment aller le Dragon non ?

Cela faisait aussi sept jours qu'Arthur avait un nouveau serviteur. Georges. Quelque part, le Prince s'en voulait de ne pas apprécier le jeune homme qui le servait à la place de Merlin. Après tout, Georges était un excellent serviteur, bien meilleur que Merlin, et il n'avait absolument rien à dire à propos de son service mais… Mais Georges n'était pas Merlin. Il pouvait le servir aussi bien qu'il le voulait, il ne lui faisait pas confiance comme à Merlin. Alors à chaque fois que le Prince recevait Key et Léon, c'était Guenièvre qui se chargeaient de les servir.

« Comment va Dame Eolhsand ? lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle leur servait du vin.

-Elle est sortie de son lit ce matin pour jouer un peu de harpe mais elle est vite retournée se coucher. Gaïus est aussi passé ce matin pour l'examiner. Il dit que la crise est passée. Elle doit juste se reposer.

-De quelle maladie souffre-t-elle exactement ? demanda Léon.

-Une faiblesse des nerfs et du sang d'après Gaïus. Tous les gens qui possèdent ses caractéristiques physiques en souffrent parait-il. »

Arthur changea de sujet.

« Je sais que nous n'avons pas recueilli de nouvelles informations mais la neige faiblit. Il est temps de prendre quelques décisions. »

En l'entendant prononcer ses mots, Guenièvre s'assit à la table. Elle semblait toujours un peu hésitante en le faisant. Que devait penser les deux Chevaliers d'Arthur ? Elle, une simple servante, assise avec le Prince et deux de ses Chevaliers. Mais Léon et Key n'avaient jamais rien dit. Elle leur en était extrêmement reconnaissante.

« Votre père devrait être mis au courant Sire. » déclara Key.

C'était sa position depuis le premier jour.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Je dois être sûr.

-Il est question de magie, de sorcier, Sire, lui rappela le Chevalier.

-Je peux difficilement l'oublier Key.

-Mais ses Sorciers protègent le Prince. » intervint Léon.

Encore aujourd'hui, Léon comme Key, avaient du mal à se faire à cette information. Etait-ce réellement possible que des sorciers protègent Arthur Pendragon ?

« Pas seulement moi. Ils protègent aussi mon père. »

Les deux Chevaliers et la servante le regardèrent d'un air surpris. C'est vrai. Il avait oublié de leur parler de ça. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps…

« Ils ont apparemment interdit à Jayne de s'en prendre à mon père, leur révéla-t-il.

-Comment être sûre qu'il ne passera pas outre leur interdiction ?

-N'a-t-il pas fait un serment ? demanda Guenièvre.

-Il n'est pas un Chevalier.

-Seuls les Chevaliers sont donc capables de tenir leurs serments ? » demanda la servante.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle n'était qu'une servante. Elle ne pouvait pas parler ainsi à un Chevalier.

« Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ? Cette question n'est-elle pas plus importante ? demanda Léon.

-Pour mieux nous attaquer par la suite ? proposa Key.

-N'est-ce pas un plan bien compliqué pour faire une chose pareille ?

-Ce sont des sorciers.

-Ça ne les rend pas meilleurs. Ça ne les rend pas pire que nous. Juste différents et difficile à comprendre, murmura Arthur.

-Sire ?

-C'est ce que Jayne disait.

-Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez réellement faire confiance aux paroles de cet homme Sire.

-Key n'a pas tort, ajouta Léon. Il a choisi la magie après tout.

-N'a-t-il pas plutôt choisi les Dragonniers ? questionna Guenièvre.

-J'ai bien peur que la différence soit extrêmement mince et ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question.

-Les femmes dont parlait Sagramor. Celles qui ont un nom imprononçable. Elles savent tout non ?

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous trouvé aucune information sur ces femmes jusqu'à présent ? » demanda alors Guenièvre.

Cela l'étonnait énormément. Un tel pouvoir. Des gens devaient forcément être au courant.

« Avantage tactique certainement. » répondit Key.

Léon approuva.

« Si j'avais des femmes capables de tout savoir à ma disposition, je ferais tout mon possible pour que leur existence reste secrète, dit-il tout haut.

-Mais comment ça marche exactement ? Comment peuvent-elles tout savoir ? »

Les deux chevaliers s'entreregardèrent après la question de Guenièvre.

« Sagramor disait que les Dragonniers les rendaient folles. Que, plus elles étaient folles et plus elles savaient de choses. »

Ça ne répondait pas vraiment à la question mais…

« Je ne peux pas croire que Balinor fasse une chose pareille à sa propre sœur, dit Guenièvre. Ça ne ressemble pas à l'homme dont vous m'avez parlé Sire. »

Arthur soupira. Il était d'accord avec la jeune servante.

« Le lien dont parlait le Dragonnier, intervint Key. Ça doit forcément avoir un rapport. Comment a-t-il…

-Un Dragonnier qui lui sert de bouclier contre la folie. C'est qu'il a dit, le renseigna Léon, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il a voulu dire par là.

-Nous devons en apprendre plus sur la Vallée, fit Arhur, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur eux jusqu'à maintenant semble être faux.

-Peut-être n'est-il plus temps de chercher dans les livres Sire.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi Léon, répondit le Prince. J'aimerais vous envoyer à travers le pays, tous les deux, pour en apprendre plus sur les Dragonniers. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de sortir beaucoup de leur Vallée mais ils ont forcément dû être en contact avec des gens de l'extérieur.

-Nous n'arriverons jamais à faire une chose pareille à deux, déclara Key. Vous devez mettre plus de Chevaliers au courant. »

Léon approuva.

« Non, leur dit Arthur, je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Cette affaire doit rester secrète pour le moment. Moins de personnes sont au courant… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Key et Léon regardaient leur Prince. Ne le voyant pas poursuivre, ils tournèrent tous deux la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Que devaient-ils faire ? Ne rien dire au Roi c'était comme le trahir non ? Mais Arthur était leur Prince. Il avait fait face à un Dragon. Juste pour protéger Camelot. Arthur était capable de tout pour protéger Camelot.

Ils avaient pris leur décision.

« Nous suivrons vos ordres, Sire, quels qu'ils soient. » déclarèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Arthur les regarda l'un après l'autre. Il s'était attendu à les voir insister à propos de son père. Il regarda Guenièvre. La jeune femme souriait.

« Merci. »

Le Prince mit ensuite tout le monde au courant de son plan

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. A cause du temps mais aussi parce que nous devons nous préparer à l'arrivée des autres Rois.

-Sire, ne devrions-nous pas partir à travers le pays dès que la neige cessera ?

-Non. Je veux que vous soyez là quand les Rois et leur suite arriveront. Je veux que vous parliez avec leurs Chevaliers. Discrètement évidemment. Guenièvre, tu feras de même avec les serviteurs et je dirais à… à… »

Le nom eut mal à franchir ses lèvres. Il était tellement inquiet. Cela faisait sept jours que Merlin était porté disparu.

« Je dirais à Merlin de faire de même.

-Vous allez enfin le mettre au courant ? » demanda Guenièvre.

Arthur acquiesça.

« Merlin ne sait pas ? s'étonna Léon.

-Il ne sait pas, confirma Arthur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Key.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Les deux chevaliers ne firent aucun commentaire. Arthur soupira. C'était… C'était compliqué.

Le Prince avait encore quelque chose à dire à ses Chevaliers.

« La prochaine fois que j'irai chasser avec Dame Eolhsand, vous nous escorterez. »

Les deux Chevaliers lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur Arthur inspira et expira profondément. C'est vrai. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de ça non plus. Il était donc temps maintenant d'expliquer aux deux Chevaliers la véritable raison de ces chasses.

…

* * *

A : En même temps que je reprends ces dernières scènes, je suis en train de m'occuper du post LJ sur la Vallée des Dragons. Je m'éclate !

PvC : C'est pas comme ça que n'°8 va s'écrire hein !

A : Fous-moi la paix avec n°8. On a des relations compliquées pour le moment.

* * *

Scène 53 : Tête à Tête


	55. Scène 53

**Scène 53 : Tête à Tête**

..

Sept jours supplémentaires s'étaient écoulés. Au bout de trois, la neige avait cessé de tomber mais elle ne se mit à fondre que quatre jours plus tard. Ce matin, son père avait enfin permis à deux groupes de Chevaliers une sortie. Officiellement, ils devaient se rendre sur leur frontière avec Mercia pour porter au secours aux villages qui avaient pu souffrir des actions du Dragonnier déchu mais officieusement, Arthur leur avait demandé de faire tout leur possible pour trouver Merlin. Sept jours et il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle du serviteur et Arthur était de plus en plus inquiet. Il avait même parfois l'impression d'être le plus inquiet de tous Même Gaïus semblait plus tranquille que lui.

Il n'y avait eu que peu de changement en sept jours. Georges exaspérait toujours autant Arthur et le Prince trouvait toujours un moment dans la journée pour parler avec Guenièvre, Léon et Key des Dragonniers. Yvain les évitait. Mais Eolhsand était définitivement sortie de son lit et comme la neige avait totalement disparu, il pouvait maintenant recommencer à s'entraîner, dehors, avec ses Chevaliers. En l'absence de Merlin, c'était à Yvain de se charger de lui apporter les armes qu'il voulait pour l'entraînement. Georges n'était pas à son service depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir faire une telle chose. Arthur avait donc laissé l'enfant aller à l'armurerie seul puis il l'avait suivi en silence. Ce fut enfin l'occasion pour le Prince de réussir à parler à son page. Seul à seul.

« Comment t'a-t-il sauvé la vie ? » demanda-t-il.

Son page lui tournait le dos. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il le vit se tendre en entendant cette question.

« Sire ? lui dit-il en se retournant.

-Le dragon. Comment t'a-t-il sauvé la vie ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Sire.

-Un Chevalier ne ment pas à son Prince, Yvain. »

Il le vit baisser la tête, honteux. Il avait frappé juste.

« Ne me demandez rien Sire, supplia soudain Yvain après un long moment de silence.

-Tu pourrais être accusé de haute trahison, Yvain. »

L'enfant eut un haut le corps. Il avait peur. Il releva la tête. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer mais il faisait tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes. Un Chevalier ne pleurait pas.

Yvain garda le silence. Il attendait la condamnation, comprit alors Arthur.

« Je ne vais rien dire à mon père. »

L'enfant lui lança un regard surpris. Arthur s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité. Quand as-tu rencontré ce dragon ?

-C'est un Dragonne. » rectifia machinalement Yvain.

Dans d'autres circonstances, la précision l'aurait sûrement fit sourire.

« Lorsque nous étions chez le Seigneur Crawlais, finit par dire Yvain. Elle m'a sauvé du serpent.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Et ce n'était qu'un bébé !

-C'est un dragon Yvain. Pas un chiot. Elle est dangereuse. »

Yvain garda le silence.

« Elle t'a suivi jusqu'ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle sait se rendre invisible et elle est aussi grosse qu'un chat.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi grosse qu'un chat…

-Si mais comme elle était trop petite, elle ne pouvait pas vous protéger… »

Il baissa la tête. Il ne devait rien dire de plus. Merlin…

Arthur regardait son page. La dragonne ne pouvait pas le protéger si elle était trop petite… Le protéger… Encore une fois. Tous les Sorciers voulaient sa mort et celle de son père bon sang ! Pourquoi les habitants de la Vallée ne voulait-il pas la même chose ? Pire même. Ils voulaient le protéger. Lui ! Un Pendragon ! Et Yvain semblait au courant…

« Que sais-tu sur la Vallée des Dragons ? »

Il s'était agenouillé et avait doucement obligé l'enfant à relever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

L'enfant garda le silence mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

« Yvain… Je sais que les gens de cette Vallée veulent me protéger et tu as l'air de le savoir aussi. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce dragon t'a dit des choses sur la Vallée ?

-Dragonne. Elle n'aime pas qu'on la prenne pour un Dragon, répondit machinalement Yvain.

-Réponds à mes questions s'il te plait. »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions même s'il le voulait. Il y avait le sort de Sweostor. Il ne pouvait pas parler de la Vallée sans parler de Merlin et Merlin…

« Balinor a eu un fils. Est-ce que le dragon t'a dit son nom ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que le dragon t'a parlé de lui ? Ou de sa tante ?

-Sa tante ?

-Balinor a une sœur, Yvain. »

Parlait-il d'Eolhsand ? Sans doute.

« Je ne sais rien. » finit par dire l'enfant.

Arthur ne fut qu'à moitié convaincu par cette réponse. Yvain devait savoir quelque chose. Forcément.

« C'est un dragon. Tu n'as pas à être loyal envers lui.

-C'est une Dragonne et elle m'a sauvé la vie. Selon le code de la Chevalerie, j'ai une dette envers elle.

-Mais c'est un dragon Yvain ! Elle n'est pas… Ce n'est pas un être humain. C'est un être maléfique qui pratique la magie. C'est un dragon.

-C'est mon amie et elle ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

-Yvain…

-Je sais que vous avez toujours besoin de torturer quelqu'un mais quand même… Yvain ne mérite pas ça Sire. »

Cette voix… Arthur se retourna.

« Merlin ?

-Moi-même. » répondit le serviteur en esquissant une rapide courbette.

Yvain aperçut la petite grimace de douleur que fit Merlin en se redressant. Pas Arthur. L'enfant était maintenant inquiet. Merlin n'allait pas bien. Bien sûr, Eolhsand lui avait expliqué que ce qu'ils avaient fait, le jugement de Taliesin entre autre, avait eu des conséquences sur eux. Il savait que c'était pour cette raison que la Barde avait dû garder le lit pendant tout ce temps mais elle allait mieux maintenant. Merlin, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'aller aussi bien qu'elle.

« Quand… Comment… »

Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tout à l'heure. A pied. » répondit Merlin.

Il ferma les yeux pendant un court instant, fit mine de porter les mains à ses tempes comme s'il voulait les masser…

L'arrivée de Merlin l'avait tellement surpris qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Son serviteur semblait exténué. Malade même. Il avait l'air encore plus maigre qu'avant. Son teint était pâle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Arthur.

-J'ai connu mieux, répondit Merlin.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Gaïus. Yvain ! »

Sa discussion avec son page pouvait attendre.

« J'ai déjà vu Gaïus. Je dois juste me reposer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

-Tant de sollicitude me touche Sire.

-Merlin, gronda Arthur.

-Rien n'a changé ici. Vous êtes toujours aussi aimable.

-Yvain, emmène-le chez Gaïus et veille à ce qu'il reste dans son lit pour le reste de la journée. Nous discuterons plus tard tous les deux. »

Le page regarda le Prince avec un air surpris mais il finit par obéir. Merlin mit plus de temps à le faire évidemment. Ce n'est que lorsque que l'enfant le prit par la main et le tira qu'il se décida enfin à quitter la pièce. Dès que Merlin et Yvain eurent disparu de son champ de vision, Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Merlin était revenu.

Ce retour inattendu demandait quelques explications bien sûr mais…

Mais Merlin était revenu.

…

* * *

PvC : Moi, je vous le dis, elle fait de la rétention de chapitre.

A : Mais non.

PvC : Mais si !

A : Mais non !

PvC : C'est à cause de tes relations conflictuelles avec n°8 ?

A : Raaaaaaah mais on s'entend très bien n°8 et moi ! C'est le père d'Yvain qui est pénible c'est tout !

* * *

Scène 54 : Je n'oublierai pas


End file.
